Un futur incertain
by 02melanienie
Summary: Cross over entre Vampire Diaries et Twilight en français: Lorsque le mot "avenir" vient se glisser dans une conversation entre Stefan et Elena celui-ci apporte avec lui des questions déplaisantes et les conseils d'autres vampires sont les bienvenus.
1. Avenir?

_**Diclaimer: Vampire diaries comme Twilight ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont à leur auteur respectifs, ainsi qu'a la CW en ce qui concerne Vampire Diaries. Bien evidemment je ne touche aucun salaire pour écrire ceci, j'écris pour le plaisir! **_

* * *

Allongé sur la pelouse verdoyante, qui prenait des reflets splendides au clair de lune, Elena et Stefan se blottissait tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Le Jeune homme dessinait avec son index le contour délicat des lèvres de sa bien-aimée, faisant remonter son doigt pour caresser ses sourcils, puis ses cheveux avec amour, tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses fins doigts sur son torse musclé.

-**Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, il y'a des millions d'étoiles et la lune**… déclara la jeune femme admirant le ciel parsemés de petite loupiottes.

**-Tu as raison mon amour, la nuit est si belle, surtout quand tu es à mes cotés**.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui pour le serrer encore plus fort

**-Nous avons traversés tant d'épreuves, Stefan, que je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que nous puissions enfin être heureux, sans soucis…**

**-vivre enfin notre vie sans encombre** continua-t-il.

-**Nous avons triomphé de Katherine, des loups garous, et des tous les autres monstres et chasseurs de vampires qui nous ont voulus du mal, et maintenant nous sommes là à contempler ce superbe ciel étoilé.**

Le vampire l'embrassa amoureusement, ne souhaitant pas se souvenir de tous les mauvais moments qu'ils avaient du surmonter pour enfin pouvoir être ensemble.

-**Oublions le passé, mon ange, et concentrons nous sur l'avenir, nous avons encore de si belles choses à vivre**

Soudainement l'adolescente se raidit et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour se redresser.

-**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

-**Stefan, je sais que tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet mais…**

**-Elena, non, je ne veux pas en parler ce soir tu le sais très bien…**

Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'insinuait sa petite-amie, et ne souhaitait pas parler de cela, pas maintenant, il se passerait bien à jamais de cette conversation s'il pouvait, mais il savait aussi très bien a quel point Elena pouvait être têtue et il s'attendait bien sur à ce qu'elle le force à écouter et à lui répondre, et évidemment il ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

-**Stefan, nous avons besoin d'en parler, mine de rien cela fait déjà 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble et le temps est passé si vite**.

Elle continua le voyant désormais attentif.

-**Je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, mais, le temps passe, je change et vieillit et …toi**

Elle l'examina de la tête au pied d'un regard mêlé d'envie et en même temps d'une légère tristesse.

-**Tu es et resteras toujours beau, jeune**…

-**Tu seras toujours la belle et jeune Elena pour moi**, la coupa-t-il,** toujours, que ce soit maintenant, demain ou dans 20 ans mon amour pour toi ne changera pas**.

**-Je te fais confiance mais te vois tu dans 40 ans, au bras d'une vieille dame toute ridée, que tout le monde prendra surement pour folle lorsqu'elle aura le malheur de parler du beau et jeune Stefan Salvatore, le nouvel élève de Mystic Falls, en tant que petit ami ?**

**-Elena je sais ou va nous mener cette conversation, et cette direction ne me plaît pas… **Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser derechef mais cette fois-ci elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

**-Elle ne me plaît pas plus qu'a toi, mais, comme me l'a dit un jour ta meilleure amie Lexi, pour aimer quelqu'un pour toujours il faut vivre pour toujours et quand ton âme sœur est un humain…**

-**Si je comprends bien… tu voudrais que je te transforme ? SI c'est ça c'est dores et déjà non, je ne ferais jamais ça…**

-**Stefan je ne veux pas devenir un vampire **lui dit-elle prenant on visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde, **je ne sais pas ce que je veux, j'aimerai trouver une autre solution pour rester avec toi pour l'éternité, mais je n'en connais pas, il n'en existe pas d'autre.**

Il baissa les yeux après s'être libérer de l'emprise de ses mains

-**Lorsque l'on peut choisir de devenir un monstre, il faut savoir que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, même Isobel le regrette et pourtant…**

**-Je le sais bien, je ne le sais que trop bien **souffla-t-elle.

Elle allait continuer de parler quand une étoile filante passa et Stefan la pelotonna dans ses bras musclé lui susurrant : Fais un vœu

Alors que la boule étincelante disparaissait dans la noirceur du ciel, le beau vampire eut soudain une idée

-**Ma chérie, Je comprends toute à fait que tu te poses des questions à propos de notre futur, et je crois connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait te donner des conseils, peut-être approuver tes idées ou non mais…**

**-Qui ? **L'interrogea-t-elle tout à coup curieuse.

-**Tu verras mon ange, patience, je les contacterais le plus vite possible mais…**

-**Mais quoi ?**

-**Je ne suis pas sûr que Damon accepte de les laisser loger au manoir pendant quelques temps.**

**-Cela dépend de qui tu comptes faire venir…**demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-**Elena tu es incorrigible **lança-il tout en riant,** tu es vraiment trop curieuse et cette fois-ci je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau de tes questions détournées**.

-**Je suis devenu si prévisible que ça pour que je n'arrive même pas à te faire cracher le morceau sans que tu t'en rendes compte ?** fît-elle tout en souriant.

-**Je crois que oui, mais tu es toujours aussi mystérieuse et resplendissante sous la lumière fluo de la lune**

Il avança prudemment ses lèvres redoutant un second refus de sa belle, mais brusquement soulagée, elle l'embrassa passionnément agrippant sa nuque, sous le scintillement de milliard de petites étoiles.

* * *

Stefan arracha une pâquerette qui trônait au milieu des brins d'herbes et s'amusa à titiller Elena alors qu'elle était allongée sur le dos fixant le ciel.

-**Stefan arrête tu me chatouille **s'exclama avec amusement la jeune fille en se frottant le bras que la fleur avait frôlé quelques seconde plutôt.

Une petit brise se leva, ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme qui était toujours étendue aux cotés de son vampire. Stefan la ramena vers lui pour qu'elle se refugie dans ses bras chaud. C'était étrange d'ailleurs pour un vampire, Stefan ce soir, n'était pas froid, et il la réchauffa rapidement. Elle s'endormit aux creux de son torse, bercer par les petits mouvements que son petit ami faisait, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, mais lorsque Stefan s'aperçut que sa «chaleur corporel » ne la réchauffait plus, il la porta en douceur jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

**Premier chapitre d'une fiction qui, je pense, en comportera une vingtaine. Cross over entre Twilight et Vampire Diaries, mais l'histoire porte plus sur VD que sur Twilight . J'essaierai de poster 1 à 2 chapitres par semaine. Vous pouvez laisser une review, ç afait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! **


	2. Permission

Elena venait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'endroit ou elle se trouvait mais en se remémorant la soirée de la veille elle devina vite qu'elle était dans la chambre de Stefan. Les draps sentait merveilleusement bons, un petit faisceau de lumière filtrait à travers les interstices des volets, que Stefan avait dût fermer juste pour elle, étant données qu'habituellement il se levait aux aurores et que le soleil ne le dérangeait donc pas. Elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Alors qu'elle s'étirait doucement après être sortis de son sommeil, des bruits étranges l'alertèrent au rez-de-chaussée et des bribes de paroles vinrent jusqu'à elle.

-**Tu peux toujours essayer de me convaincre, je ne laisserai jamais ces…..venir ici !**

**-Ah oui et bien va s'y alors ….la…..te gêne pas….. Je suis sur que tu seras enchanté de la voir en ….n'est ce pas ?**

**-Et qu'est ce qui te prouve que….à la persuader du contraire ?**

**-On peut toujours essayer non ? Et puis…idée ?**

Elena se leva et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était presque pas vêtue, paraitre ainsi devant Damon n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, il ne manquerait pas une réflexion et puis ce serai surtout assez mauvais de sa part : il l'avait tant désirée et elle s'était entêtée à choisir Stefan que de se montrer comme ça devant lui pourrait lui rappeler que c'était son frère qui avait « récolter le gros lot » c'est-a-dire Elle. Surtout que vu ce qu'elle avait entendu, les deux frères ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit en silence.

Les deux vampires se figèrent à son arrivée, Stefan était vraiment rouge de colère et Damon, comme d'habitude, faisait celui qui se fichait de tout, étant paresseusement assis sur la table du salon.

-**Elena on parlait de toi justement, Stefan ne t'as pas réveillé en beuglant comme un tarée j'espère **! fît Damon de sa voix caressante un petit sourire en coin s'esquissant sur son visage.

Stefan le regardait d'un air mauvais, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Elena et il se calma immédiatement, mais lançait toujours un regard meurtrier à son frère.

**-Elena ma chérie je suis désolé que nous t'aillons réveillé, tu peux retourner dormir si tu veux**

**-Non merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez réveillé, je me suis réveillée toute seule, j'ai juste entendu votre conversation après…Damon, de quoi parliez vous ?**

Lorsqu'elle faisait ça, cela rendait Stefan complètement dingue, il détestait qu'elle demande des choses à son aîné plutôt qu'a lui alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui répondre. Même s'il savait qu'Elena était toute à lui il considérait toujours son frère comme une potentielle menace.

Elena, elle, savait très bien que cela énervait leson petit ami vampire, mais elle avait malgré tout toujours confiance en Damon et contrairement à Stefan, il était franc et allait droit au but, alors que son cadet lui cachait des choses pour la protéger, tournait autour du pot avant de répondre.

-**Nous parlions de la « super » bonne idée qu'as eu mon frangin adoré**

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

-**Faire venir un gentil petit groupe de sangsues végétariennes, les laissée vivre ici, se promener en ville, sans aucune surveillance bien sur. Stefan aime faire les choses bien, alors pour couronner le tout sa p'tite bande de vampires est 5 fois plus nombreuses que nous, ils ont des dons que nous n'avons pas, et pourraient nous ratatinés en moins de deux.**

Damon avait expliqué cela si vite que Stefan n'avait même pas pu prendre la parole.

-**Stefan c'est vrai ? Je veux dire pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça, c'est de la folie …**

-**Elena laisse moi t'expliquer, mon **_charmant_ **frère ne t'as dit que les mauvais cotés de leur venue, ils sont gentils et bien élevés, ne se nourrissent que de sang animale, c'est une famille unie et je pense que tu serais heureuse de connaître un de leur membre tout particulièrement**

-**Tu parle, une sale gami….**

**-La ferme Damon !**

-**Je me disais bien que tu n'aurais jamais fais venir ici des vampires qui risqueraient de me faire du mal, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer**

Bien qu'elle soit un peu septique, elle préféra encourager son petit ami vampire, curieuse de rencontrer ce fameux groupe végétarien.

**-Comment s'appellent-ils ?**

**-Ce sont les Cullen.**

-**Et ou vivent-ils ?**

**-Elena je te laisse le plaisir de leur poser directement la question dès qu'ils arriveront, mais il faudrait d'abord que Mr Damon Salvatore soit d'accord, je ne voudrai pas qu'il fasse un massacre dès qu'ils franchiront le seuil de la porte.**

Elena se tourna vers Damon, qui faisait semblant de courir au ralentit vers la porte d'entrée

**-Damon arrête, tu es ridicule**

**-Je me sauve à vive allure pour ne pas subir les foudres de Mlle Gilbert. Non sérieusement tu penses pouvoir faire changer d'avis un vampire macho, entêté, et plus âgé que toi de 130 ans ?**

**-Oui, je l'ai déjà fait et je serai prête à le refaire**

Il se rapprocha d'elle prenant un air menaçant : **Va s'y essaye, je resterai sur ma première opinion**

**-Damon ne la touche pas !**

Stefan était prêt à bondir devant sa belle pour empêcher son frère de lui faire du mal, mais Elena l'interrompit

-**Non, laisse Stefan, il ne me fera pas de mal, j'ai confiance en lui, tu peux monter dans la chambre s'il te plaît ? **(elle savait que Damon ne rendrait pas les armes devant son cadet) Stefan grogna et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'étage. Elle se retourna vers Damon qui la regardait d'un air hautain.

-**Damon, pourquoi ne veux tu pas qu'ils viennent ici ? Ils ne te dérangeraient pas, j'en suis certaine**

**-Tu te bases uniquement sur les dires de Stefan, tu ne sais absolument rien sur eux**

**-Peut-être mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur Stefan, et je sais surtout qu'il ne ferait pas venir ici des gens qui pourrait me mettre en danger, maintenant ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi toi tu ne veux pas ?**

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas.

-**Elena, tu sais que je pourrai te déchiqueter la gorge en moins de temps que tu en aurais besoin pour dire mon nom ?**

**-Ecoute, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plu peur de tes menaces…**

-**Et moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser amadouer, depuis que tu m'as clairement fais comprendre que je ne serai jamais rien de plus que ton beau-frère, et un bon ami !**

**- Damon, s'il te plaît explique-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Si je n'ai pas les moyens de te faire changer d'avis, dit moi au moins pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je connais vaguement cette famille, et que je connais leur histoire. Je sais pourquoi mon frère veut les faire venir ici, et je me doute bien de ce qu'ils te diront ! Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs idées ni leur façon de vivre !**

-**Comment peux tu savoir la raison de leur venue alors que même à moi Stefan ne l'as pas dit ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que c'était le sujet de notre dispute juste avant que tu arrives **dit-il en haussant le ton.

-**Damon, quelques soient leurs idées et leurs opinions, j'ai vraiment besoin de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, à propos de tout ce « surnaturel ». Tout ceux qui on étés au courant de votre secret son partis ou sont décédés. Et les seules personnes avec qui je puisse parler de ça c'est toi et Stefan, j'ai besoin d'avoir d'autres avis, de pouvoir me forger mes propres opinions, de pouvoir parler de mes problèmes, de mes joies, comme à un ou une vraie amie sans que celui-ci soit directement concerné. Si, par exemple, j'avais un quelconque problème avec Stefan, la seule personne avec qui je pourrai en discuter c'est toi, et tu n'as jamais été un grand philosophe ou psychologue, et ce serai surtout très indécent de parler de certaines choses avec le frère vampire de mon petit-ami.**

Damon avait le regard vide, comme s'il se repassait en boucle ces phrases dans sa tête.

**-Elena, tu veux vraiment qu'ils viennent ici ? Tu veux vraiment leur parler ? Les connaitre ?**

**-Oui, Damon. Non seulement je le veux mais j'en ai besoin et la seule personne dont j'attends la permission c'est toi. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je ressens, tu as été trop longtemps solitaire, peut-être que si tu avais eu quelqu'un à qui parler…**

-**Bon et bien j'accepte, mais attention ils devront respecter certaines règles, lorsqu'on vient chez moi, on vit comme moi ! **reprit il en prenant un air autoritaire, tout en riant.

-**Je savais que j'arriverai à te convaincre, tu vois tes 130 ans de plus que moi ne t'on pas servit à grand-chose**

Elle voyait bien qu'elle l'avait blessé dans son égo, et, elle s'approcha encore pour l'enlacer amicalement. Il sourit un peu tristement, ces étreintes amicales ne le satisfaisaient pas et ne cessaient de lui rappeler que pendant un temps il avait été si proche d'Elena que de la considérer comme une simple amie lui faisait mal, il aurait voulu tellement plus mais elle avait été claire, c'était Stefan point finale !

Elle s'éloigna gracieusement montant rapidement l'escalier.

**-Je ne peux décidemment pas lui résister…**souffla le vampire se resservant un verre de Whisky.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi cette nuit. Stefan l'attendait assis sur le lit.

**-Stefan, il est d'accord**, fit-elle enthousiaste

-**Vraiment ? Tu as réussi à le persuader ?**

-**Oui, il a accepté qu'ils séjournent ici quelques temps, mais il a précisé je cite :** «_ Quand on vient chez moi, on vit comme moi_** » Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.**

**-Le problème avec Damon c'est que l'on ne sait jamais exactement ce qu'il a derrière la tête.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'il se comportera bien**

**-Ne lui fais tu pas en peu trop confiance ?**

**-Je ne sais pas exactement qui sont les Cullen, alors je ne peux pas vraiment deviner comment il sera avec eux, mais je pense vraiment qu'il ne leur fera pas de mal à moins qu'ils le provoquent.**

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à coté du vampire. Il tourna calmement la tête vers elle, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse

-**Alors si tu lui fais confiance, je te fais confiance** lui assura le jeune homme bien qu'un peu hésitant.

Il l'attira vers lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. La jeune fille se laissa faire avec plaisir, puis ils finirent leur baiser dans une tendre étreinte.

-**Je vais aller les appeler, tu peux en attendant…je ne sais pas, rester à la maison ou…** proposa le vampire

-**Je vais aller au supermarché, le frigo est totalement désert, à part bien sûr les poches de sang de Damon, mais rien de très nourrissant pour moi, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger?**

A la vue des yeux écarquillés de Stefan, puis de son sourire amusé elle reprit immédiatement :

-**Enfin, quelle idiote je suppose que non.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours très gentils de proposer, à toute à l'heure mon ange, je t'aime**.

Cela faisait presque 8 mois qu'elle vivait chez les Salvatore, Jenna ayant déménagé avec Alaric, elle ne se ferait jamais vraiment à l'idée que son petit ami était un vampire.

Elena retourna s'habiller pour être plus présentable puis pris sa voiture vers le centre ville de Mystic Falls. Stefan, quant à lui pris sont portable pour appeler les Cullen, se fût Jasper, son ancien ami qui répondit :

-**Résidence des Cullen, Jasper à l'appareil**.

-**Allo, Jazz? C'est Stefan Salvatore de Mystic Falls**.

-**Stefan, tient ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles du vampire fou furieux qui avait gravi la Statue de la liberté.**

**-Ah, arrête avec cette histoire** rigola-il, **Lexi me la rabâche déjà assez souvent, à chaque fois que l'on se voit et…que l'on se voyait,** sa voix devient soudain éplorée. Lexi lui avait fait connaitre Jasper et ils c'étaient tout de suite bien entendu sans compter que la vampire avait insisté pour que Jasper voie l'exploit du jeune Salvatore lorsqu'il avait eu la brillante idée de monter au sommet de la statue.

-**Que lui est-il arrivé ?** dit Jasper d'une voix grave.

-**Damon l'a tuée !** Lâcha Stefan

**-Vraiment ? A l'enfoiré, de toute façon Stef, je ne vais pas te le cacher j'ai toujours détesté ton frère ! Hum…tu ne l'as pas tué lui aussi tout de même ?**

-**Non, non Elena m'a résonner à temps et je l'ai épargné**

**-Elena ?**

**-Oh je ne t'ai même pas encore parlé d'elle. Elena Gilbert ma…petite amie, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, c'est d'ailleurs pour elle que j'appelais.**

**-Vampire ?**

**-Non, humaine pour l'instant.**

-**La dernière fois que t'avais fréquenté une humaine ça c'est mal terminé…pour elle.**

**-C'était il y a 70 ans et je ne ferai jamais de mal à Elena, c'est différent j'ai appris à me contrôler depuis, je suis au régime animale comme toi.**

**-Pas possible, le vampire le plus affamé de tout les U.S.A c'est mis au sang animal.**

-**Tu sais j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu**

**-Je serai curieux de voir ça.**

-**C'est un peu la raison de mon appel, je voulais vous demander si toi et ta famille accepteriez de venir passer quelques temps ici, juste une ou deux semaines.**

**-Personnellement j'aimerai bien, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, il faudrait demander à Carlisle et…d'ailleurs pourquoi veux tu soudainement nous voir ? Tu as dit que cela avait un rapport avec Elena ?**

-**Oui c'est vrai. Voilà je t'explique, Elena a commencé à aborder le sujet…de notre avenir et, enfin tu comprends ce que ça implique**

**-Transformation,** souffla-il

**-Exact, et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait en parler avec vous tous, et tout particulièrement avec Bella. Tu comprends, elles s'ont étés à peu près dans la même situation, et je ne voudrai pas qu'Elena prenne une décision trop rapide et qu'après elle regrette. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'elle serait très heureuse de rencontrer Renesmée**

-**Ok, je vais en parler à Edward et Bella et à toute la petite famille, tu aurais assez de place pour tous nous loger ? Nous sommes tout de même 10.**

-**Oui, la pension regorge de chambres inoccupées, et la forêt comporte bien assez d'animaux pour pouvoir vous nourrir**

**-D'accord, bon je te rappelle ce soir quand Carlisle sera rentré.**

-**Ok pas de problème**

**-Aller, je dois y aller mon petit lutin de fiancée veut absolument aller faire les boutiques pendants qu'il pleut**

Une voix aiguë, charmante et féminine se fit entendre au loin

-**Jasper qui sait ? Dépêche toi le soleil risque de revenir bientôt et je dois acheter de nouvelles robes pour Nessie, elle les à toutes déchirées.**

**-Va s'y, ne la fait pas attendre, Bye Jasper**

-**A+ Stefan**

Le cadet de Salvatore raccrocha le téléphone et fila dans les bois, son ventre criait famine.

* * *

**Second chapitre: tout ce met peu à peu en place, bientôt l'arrivée des Cullens. Vous pouvez toujours laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis...**


	3. Débats

Elena venait d'arriver les bras chargés de sac en papier remplis de nourriture qu'elle disposa sur la table de la cuisine avant de commencer a tout ranger dans le réfrigérateur. Des bras qu'elle connaissait bien la prirent par la taille et elle se retourna pour embrasser Stefan.

-**Déjà revenue de ta sortie en ville ?** lui demanda-il alors qu'il l'embrassait du coin des lèvres.

-**Comme tu le vois, oui, je n'ai pas mis plus d'une heure et demi**. **Tu as téléphoné à tes amis ?**

**-Oui, ils doivent me rappeler ce soir pour mettre les choses au point, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'ils acceptent** fît-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire éclatant : **Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu les avais connus ?**

Tout en rangeant les boites de conserves dans le placard le vampire lui expliqua :** J'ai connu un de leur membre il y a longtemps, avant qu'il ne se joigne à eux. C'était Lexi qui me l'avait présenté. On s'est tout de suite appréciés, à vrai dire nous avions tout les deux vécus la guerre de sécession, et cela avait été pour nous deux une partie bouleversante de notre vie. Puis on s'est perdu de vue, mais j'ai appris plus tard dans l'une de ses lettres qu'il avait rejoint un groupe de vampires végétariens après être tomber sous le charme d'une autre vampire nommé Alice. Je les ai rencontré une fois, il y a longtemps, et depuis j'ai gardé quelques contacts avec eux.**

**-Et combien sont-ils ?** l'interrogea-t-elle attentive à ses explications.

**-Ils sont 10, enfin attend non normalement ils ne sont que 9 ! Pourtant Jasper m'a dit qu'ils étaient 10.**

**-Jasper ?**

**-Oui, le vampire dont je viens de te parler**

Elle hocha la tête

-**Enfin ce n'est pas bien important je demanderai plus d'infos ce soir.**

Il l'embrassa encore en rangeant la dernière boite dans le placard.

-**D'ailleurs ou est Damon ?**

**-Alors là, bonne question, je crois qu'il est parti après votre conversation. Pour quoi faire, je ne sais pas**

-**Toujours aussi imprévisible** celui-là fît remarquer gentiment la jeune femme.

* * *

La journée était passée bien vite et le coup de fil qu'attendait impatiemment le couple arriva vers 18h00. Stefan décrocha :

-**Allo, ici Stefan Salvatore**

**-Bonsoir Stefan, c'est Carlisle**

**-Bonsoir Mr Cullen comment allez vous ? **demanda Stefan d'un ton poli et respectueux qu'il employait toujours envers les vampires plus âgé que lui de quelques siècles.

-**Très bien, merci. Jasper m'a parlé de ton appel, pour que nous venions vous rendre visite**

-**Oui c'est exact, j'espérais vraiment que vous accepteriez.**

-**Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de te rendre visite, et je crois que tout le monde aimerait bouger un peu de Forks, mais il faudrait que nous mettions certaine chose au point **déclara calmement le vétéran des Cullen dont le ton et la voix imposait le respect

**-Bien sur, je comprends**

**-Il faudrait tout d'abords que personne ne soit alerté par 10 personnes débarquant en ville chez toi, et que cella te pose des ennuis. Deuxièmement il faudrait que la forêt près de laquelle tu vis habite assez d'animaux pour pouvoir nous nourrir et troisièmement il nous faudrait juste une chambre, mais Jasper m'a dit que la demeure que tu habite en comprend plein.**

**-Oui c'est vrai mais pourquoi une seule ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que nous ne dormons pas, seulement Nessie.**

**-Effectivement, j'avais oublié** avoua Stefan confus, **pour les habitants de Mystic Falls, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. La maison est dans un coin reculé de la forêt et personne ne se rendra compte de votre venu et cette même forêt regorge de gibiers etc. vous ne manquerez pas de nourriture. **

-**Parfait alors. Et, est ce que Damon sera là ? Je veux dire vivez vous ensemble ?**

-**Oui, je ne peux pas le chasser de cette vieille maison et il me suit à la trace.**

-**Ne risque-t-il pas de poser des problèmes ?**

**-Non, Elena l'a convaincu d'accepter votre venu**

La jeune fille sourit à son vampire alors qu'elle lisait un livre tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

-**Je suis bien curieux de connaître cette jeune femme qui a réussi à nous faire tolérer par ton frère aîné.**

**-Plus vite vous viendrez, plus vite vous pourrez la rencontrer.**

**-Que dirais-tu de Mardi ?**

**-Nous sommes jeudi donc Mardi…oui ce serai parfait **répondit le garçon après un court instant de réflexion.

**-J'ai juste une question reprit Stefan, Jasper m'a dit que vous étiez 10, pourtant il me semble bien que vous n'étiez que 9 non ?**

-**Tu as tout à fait raison Stefan, mais si nous emmenons Nessie, c'est certain que Jacob voudra venir aussi, il ne veut pas la lâcher d'une semelle.**

-**Jacob ? Le loup garou ?**

**-Oui**

**-Wow, un loup garou ici, cela risque de ne pas plaire à Damon…**

**-Mais, Renesmée ne viendra pas sans Jacob…**

-**Euh ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occuperai de Damon, il laissera le loup tranquille**

**-Très bien Stefan, et bien à Mardi**

**-A mardi Carlisle.**

Stefan raccrocha et Elena se leva comme une furie pour le bombarder de questions :

**-Alors ? Alors ? Ils viennent ?**

**-Oui, ils arrivent mardi **lui indiqua le vampire joyeux

-**géniale**

Elle enlaça vivement son petit ami vampire qu'elle aimait tant. Mais soudain quelqu'un entra dans la vieille demeure en claquant la porte, tout en faisant un boucan intolérable. Damon venait de rentrer tenant dans chaque main deux gros sac en toile épaisse remplis de choses mystérieuses qu'il posa sur le fauteuil en arrivant dans le salon.

-**Damon, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?** l'interrogea la jeune femme brune.

-**Des précautions** s'exclama-il fier de lui.

Le vampire brun ouvrit son sac découvrant une armada de pieux, seringues à la verveine et de crucifix

-**Pourquoi as-tu apporté tout cela ici ? Il y a une guerre qui se prépare ?** demanda Stefan qui commençait à s'énerver au fur et à mesure que son frère parlait.

-**Je savais que t'était idiot mais pas à ce point là. Toutes ces choses sont des « cadeaux » de bienvenue pour ta bande de vampires végétariens**

-**Damon **s'écria Elena, **tu avais pourtant accepté qu'ils viennent, et maintenant tu veux les tuer ?**

-**Prend ça comme si c'était une marque d'affection envers toi hein ? je fais ça pour te protéger **lui répondit-il toujours aussi fier.

-**Une marque d'affection ? Tu ramène des pieux ici pour lui prouver ton « affection » ! Ecoute, je croyais que t'avais compris la dernière fois qu'Elena t'avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi. Elle n'a pas besoin de marques d'affections de ta part !** Siffla Stefan.

Elena jeta un regard approbateur à Stefan bien qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le ton dur qu'il employait avec Damon, puis elle poursuivit : **Damon, s'il te plaît, ramène tout ça ou tu l'as trouver.**

-**Non je ne ramènerai pas tout cet attirail ou je l'ai trouvé, on ne sait jamais ce que pourrai faire ces saletés de vampires. Je veux bien qu'ils viennent ici mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je leur fait confiance.**

-**Stefan les connais, je pense vraiment qu'il n'y a pas besoin de les accueillir avec un sac remplis de pieux cachés derrière le canapé.**

-**Ne jamais faire confiance a des vampires, jamais ! Même si mon cher frère les connais depuis belle lurette ils pourraient tout de même péter un câble et avoir un subite envie de savoir qu'elle goût tu as.**

-**Est-ce que moi je me promène avec un pieu dans la poche ?**s'énerva la jeune femme, **Pourtant je vis bien dans une maison, seule, avec deux vampires. Et si je suis ton raisonnement, deux vampires à qui je ne peux absolument pas faire confiance ! Très bonne idée ces pieux donne moi en un ou deux on s'est jamais tu pourrais me tuer tout de suite !**

-**Damon, je crois vraiment qu'un sac remplis de pieu caché dans la maison n'est pas un bon moyen de les recevoir, cela ne ferai surement que les énerver un peu plus **continua le plus jeune des vampires.

-**Qui te dit que je compte laisser le sac bien en vue ? Evidemment que j'aurai tout dissimulé dans la maison pour ne pas qu'ils les trouvent.**

-**Ils ont des dons spéciaux ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sentiront le danger avant même de monter dans leur voiture.**

**-Damon** insista Elena,** je veux bien que tu gardes un ou deux pieu ici, mais les autres tu devras t'en débarrasser.**

-**Il ne faudra pas venir vous plaindre si l'un d'entre eux te plante ses crocs dans ta jolie gorge !** répliqua Damon en jetant le sac dans la cheminée qui s'embrasa avant de monter à l'étage.

Mais Stefan le rattrapa : **Je dois te dire une chose : il y aura aussi un loup-garou.**

-**Un loup garou, ça c'est le pompon ! Alors la je ne suis pas d'accord, ils ne mettront jamais les pieds ici en trainant leur sale chien garou** cracha le vampire.

**-Ils viennent avec un loup garou ? Stefan, les loups garous sont imprévisibles **l'interrompit Elena qui avait de très mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux.

-**Ce n'est pas vraiment un loup garou comme les autres. En fait c'est un modificateur. Il peut se changer en loup quand il veut, sans l'influence de la lune. Il peut se transformer plus rapidement lorsqu'il est en colère ou en danger mais il reste toujours moins dangereux qu'un loup garou classique**

-**Et pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'il vienne avec eux ?**

**-C'est assez compliquer, en fait ce loup c'est « imprégner » d'un de leur membre. Ca veut dire qu'il a eu comme un coup de foudre pour elle, et que depuis il ne veut pas la quitter. Je n'aime pas non plus l'idée qu'il vienne mais il se tiendra bien, si on ne l'agresse pas il sera doux comme un agneau.**

Stefan jeta un regard insistant et lourd à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

**-C'est bon, faites ce que vous voulez, j'en ai marre de tergiverser avec vous ! Mais si ce loup vient se frotter à moi il aura le même sort que le dernier qui a essayer de me toucher : il finira avec le coeur à l'autre bout de la pièce! M.O.R.T! **

Il disparut rapidement, trop vite pour les yeux humains d'Elena

-**Il sera vraiment calme ? **lui redemanda la jeune fille

-**Je l'espère, je ne le connais pas et je n'ai jamais rencontré de modificateur mais à ce qu'il parait ils sont comme des humains normales et se transforme seulement s'ils le veulent par contre lorsqu'il se transforme régulièrement il ne vieillisse pas.**

-** Les êtres surnaturels que côtoient les Cullen sont tous aussi différents que ceux qu'on a rencontrés ?**

-**Oui, même les Cullen ne sont pas exactement des vampires comme nous.**

La brunette vint se blottir dans les bras de son vampire qui lui embrassa la tête.

* * *

Le mardi arriva vite…

* * *

**Troisième chapitre en ligne, l'arrivée des Cullen dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ma fic vous plaît, merci à ceux qui laisseront des reviews. **


	4. Visites

Les deux amoureux étaient enlacés sur le canapé quand un coup de klaxonne résonna.

-**Ca doit être eux, reste ici je vais voir **ordonna le jeune homme ravi.

Il sortit de la maison et vit une Jeep grise et une Volvo argentée qui venait de se garer sur la gauche de la maison. Un homme vraiment pale avec des cheveux blond très claire descendit de la jeep par la porte passager et vint serrer la main de Stefan.

-**Salut Stefan ! Comment vas-tu ? Nous n'arrivons pas trop tôt ?**

-**Oh non Carlisle, c'est parfait encore merci d'être venus**

Le vampire hocha la tête en souriant. Carlisle portait une chemise grise et un jean noir, même habillé simplement on avait tout de même l'impression qu'il était vraiment élégant et il imposait le respect.

Un homme réellement imposant sortit tout à coup du coté conducteur. Il portait un polo bleu et un survêtement noir. Il avait une démarche bestiale, les cheveux noirs comme la suie et on aurait pu le comparer à un ours.

-**Tu dois être Stephen, je me trompe ?** fit-il d'une vois grave qui correspondait bien à la première impression que c'était fait le jeune homme mieux valait ne pas chercher des noises à ce vampire.

**-Stefan **le reprit-il en forçant un sourire

-**Désolé mon gars, Stefan, Moi c'est Emmett **pouffa l'immense gaillard, **Sympa de te connaître.** C'était la première fois que Stefan rencontrait ce type et le voir rire semblait bizarre, il paraissait tellement imposant au premier abord qu'on ne pouvait pas se douter que ce jeune homme pouvait être en fait quelqu'un de très blagueur

Il allait continuer de parler quand, après un simple regard avec Carlisle, il se ravisa et examina la vieille maison qui se dressait devant lui.

Deux magnifiques jeunes femmes sortirent par les portes arrière de la voiture. L'une était blonde comme les blés, belle comme une déesse, mais avait un regard dur et froid qui désaccordait avec son charmant sourire. L'autre paressait plus âgé bien qu'elle devait avoir le même âge. Elle avait des cheveux caramel descendant en cascade sur son dos, un regard doux et rassurant, un sourire apaisant et magnifique et des yeux dorés comme de l'or. D'ailleurs les quatre vampires avaient tous les yeux dorés et Stefan venait juste de le remarquer. La question le démangeait mais il la poserait plus tard, pour le moment on continua les présentations.

-**Voici ma femme Esmé et voici Rosalie la compagne d'Emmett **dit Carlisle en désignant la jeune femme calme et la déesse blonde

**-Enchanté, je suis Stefan Salvatore** ajouta Stefan en hochant la tête.

Le gaillard brun passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Rosalie et l'embrassa alors que Carlisle pris Esmé par la taille.

De la Volvo grise sortirent en même temps trois vampires étonnant dont un que le cadet des Salvatore connaissait bien : Jasper s'avança vers lui immédiatement en souriant, ils se firent une accolade amicale :

**-Dis-donc Stefan, je ne te reconnais plus, tu as bien changé pour quelqu'un qui normalement ne vieillit pas **railla gentiment le vampire.

-**Oh mais toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé**

**-En partie grâce à ce petit lutin.** Il balança la tête vers une petite femme qui sautillait sur place après être descendu de la voiture, elle se précipita sur eux.

**-Voici Alice**

**-Salut Stefan, Wow mes visions avaient raison tu as réellement les yeux verts comme des émeraudes **lança-elle toujours gaie et rayonnante.

-**Oui comme tu peux le voir **continua Stefan désarçonné par la rapidité et l'énergie du vampire.

-**Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre, mais il faudrait te détendre un peu hein ? Tu m'as l'air tendu. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si Damon a laissé quelques pieux dans la maison, ils ne nous feront rien.**

*_Comment savait-elle cela*_ se demanda le vampire de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de cette petite boule d'énergie qui sautillait toujours comme un cabri. Un autre vampire aux cheveux cuivrés les rejoint en silence : **Je suis Edward, ravi de te connaître **commença-il très poliment

-**C'est donc toi le fameux Edward dont j'ai si souvent entendu parler**

**-Oui c'est bien moi, **il fît un petit sourire courtois.

-**C'est bon Bella arrive elle s'engage sur le chemin en ce moment même, dans 30 secondes elle est là **annonça le petit lutin qui tenait maintenant la main de Jasper.

Une autre voiture passa dans l'allée et se gara à coté des deux autres. Edward vint ouvrir la porte du côté conducteur et pris le pilote dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser puis s'éloigna de lui pour ouvrir la porte arrière avant de passer quelques minutes à l'intérieur. Elle ressortit le corps de l'habitacle en tenant dans ses bras une adorable petite fille d'environ 7 ans. Tout à coup Stefan sentis une désagréable odeur envahir ses narines alors que le dixième et derniers passager sortait de la voiture noire. Un jeune indien d'environ 16 ans sortit de l'auto et fît de suite le tour de la voiture sans même jeté un regard à la maison ou même à Stefan. On n'avait l'impression qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite fille que tenait la vampire dans ses bras. Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue puis retourna vers la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. La vampire posa l'enfant à terre pour se présenter :

-**Salut je suis Bella Swan Cullen **débuta jovialement la jeune femme châtains.

-**Stefan Salvatore, ravi de vous connaître**

**-Tu peux me tutoyer Stefan**

Quelqu'un tira doucement la manche de Stefan et il baissa les yeux vers la petite fille qui était encore plus mignonne de près. Elle portait une robe fuchsia et de petite ballerine blanche avec une rose dessus, ses yeux noisettes aurait fait fondre Stefan s'il avait eu 6 ans à ce moment la et elle avait de jolie boucles cuivrées qui descendait harmonieusement le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins.

-**Bonjour, moi c'est Renesmée mais tout le monde m'appelle Nessie, alors je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon surnom vous aussi **s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement de sa voix aigue d'enfant mais en même temps très sur d'elle Elle avait exactement les même traits qu'Edward et Bella, ce que les autres vampires racontait était donc vrai : c'était bien leur fille.

-**Très heureux de te connaître Nessie, moi c'est Stefan, mais dit moi d'où vient ton prénom, il n'est pas commun ? Et aussi tu peux me tutoyer**

-**Il vient du prénom de mes deux grands-mères : Renée et Esmé, et le surnom c'est Jacob qui l'a inventé **fît elle en souriant de tout ses jolies dents bien blanches.

Elle fît un bisou sur la joue de Stefan, et il ressentit une sensation très bizarre : cette petite sentait bon, comme les humains, Stefan aurait pu la mordre et s'abreuvé de son sang mais en même temps son odeur ne ressemblait pas du tout à quelque chose de commun, il avait l'impression qui si ses crocs entrait en contact avec sa peau ils se briseraient.

A ce même moment le fameux Jacob arriva en trombe vers eux et pris la petite Nessie par la main

-**Bonjour, Je suis Stefan Salvatore tu es ?**

**-Jacob Black !** Lâcha-t-il agressif Allez viens, Renesmée on va aller défaire tes bagages veux-tu ?

-**Non Jake, j'aimerai encore parler avec Stefan, il est gentil.**

**-Bon, très bien comme tu veux, je serai dans la voiture si tu me cherche**

**-D'accord**

Elle serra tendrement le garçon dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son père :

-**Ma chérie, je crois que Stefan ne comprend pas vraiment tout à propos de toi de Jacob et de nous, tu veux bien lui expliquer rapidement ?** lui demanda Edward en faisant le même sourire que la petite.

**-Oh bien sur papa, tu as raison ! Est-ce-que tu veux bien que je pose ma main sur ta joue ?** l'interrogea-t-elle.

Stefan ne comprenait définitivement pas tout à cette étrange famille de vampire mais il accepta : **Euh, oui pourquoi pas ?**

La fillette posa sa main tiède sur la joue du vampire qui fût tout à coup submergé d'images et de paroles : La vie de la famille Cullen défilait devant ses yeux depuis la naissance de Renesmée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien sur Nessie ne lui faisait voir que les éléments importants de sa jeune vie : la bataille avec les Volturi, l'imprégnation de Jacob, Bella tout juste transformée etc.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle retira sa paume du visage de Stefan qui s'exclama ébahis : **Wow, mais, mais comment as-tu fais ça ?**

**-J'ai un don, comme mon père et comme certains membres de ma famille**

**-Nessie peut faire part de ses souvenirs par un simple touché, Edward lis dans les pensées, quant à moi j'ai un bouclier mental qui empêche les autre vampires d'utiliser leurs dons mentaux sur moi** lui expliqua calmement Bella.

-**Vous êtes vraiment des vampires très différents de nous…**

**-Oui je crois aussi**

**-Et, est ce que les autres ont aussi des dons ?**

**-Jasper contrôle les émotions et Alice a des visions.**

**-C'est donc comme ça qu'elle a su pour les pieux de Damon**

**-Oui je suppose**

-**Tout est plus clair maintenant, même si l'histoire de Jacob m'échappe encore un peu** avoua-t-il. **Mais, je vous en prie entrez, Elena nous attend à l'intérieur, je vais vous aider à porter vos bagages…**

**-Non merci Stefan, on s'en sortira nous n'avons pas énormément de chose** l'interrompit gentiment Carlisle qui c'était rapprocher de lui.

-**Sauf Tante Alice qui, elle, a emmené toute ma garde robe !** fit remarquer la petite en tournant la tête vers la petite vampire brune.

Alice lui répondit par une petite grimace moqueuse et se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture argentée en ressortant deux énormes valises noires. On aurait pu facilement la faire rentrer à l'intérieur d'une tellement elles étaient grande. Stefan se demandait d'ailleurs comment de petits bras frêles comme les siens arrivaient à supporter le poids de deux gigantesques malles. Emmett fit de même et sortit du coffre de la Jeep un coffre en bois aussi gros que les deux valises réunis. Remarquant le mouvement extérieur l'indien sortit de la voiture et s'empara d'un petit bagage rouge, ridicule par rapport aux autres affaires des Cullen.

Stefan marcha vers la porte d'entrée suivit par toute la famille Cullen et leur tint la porte pour qu'ils rentrent. Bella et Edward entrèrent les premiers tenant par la main Nessie escorté par Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Carlisle Esmé et le loup garou fermaient la marche.

Elena était toujours assise sur le sofa attendant nerveusement l'arrivée de leurs invités. Cela faisait bien 15 minutes que Stefan était sortit et elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter quand une voix enfantine vint à elle.

-**Wow, ta maison est sacrément grande et sombre ! Tout le contraire de notre villa ! Enfin elle est aussi grande mais pas aussi obscur.**

Etonnée d'entendre un enfant ici, elle se demandait si son petit ami avait vraiment invité une bande de vampires, mais son hypothèse que Stefan est fait venir des humains tomba immédiatement à l'eau lorsque le groupe pénétra dans le salon. Il y'avait bien une enfant qui paraissait humaine mais les adultes qui l'accompagnaient, eux, n'avaient rien d'humain ! Leurs yeux dorés comme de l'or, leur pâleur maladive et même l'aura qu'ils dégageaient, tout lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas de simples mortels. Mais alors qu'elle était curieuse à propos de ces vampires ce fût la fillette qui l'intrigua le plus. Elle était tout simplement adorable et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur de se trouver au milieu d'une dizaine de vampire du haut de ses…6-7 ans devina Elena.

La jeune femme chercha son compagnon des yeux. Il se tenait en retrait fermant la porte d'entrée avant de dépassé les vampires et de venir la prendre par la main.

-**Mon ange, je te présente les Cullen**

Carlisle s'avança naturellement vers elle et fit la présentation des membres de la famille. La jeune fille repéra de suite les couples : Jasper le grand blond était avec Alice la petite brune toujours joyeuse, la glaciale blonde Rosalie sortait avec l'immense Emmett, Le vénérable Carlisle était le compagnon d'Esmé, l'homme aux cheveux cuivré, Edward et la joli brunette Bella et l'indien qui se tenait derrière eux semblant s'ennuyer se nommait Jacob. Mais personne ne présenta la petit fille alors celle-ci s'avança vers Elena.

-**Je m'appelle Renesmée mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie et toi ? Comment tu t'appelle ?**demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix aigue.

**-Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, très heureuse de te connaître ma puce** lui répondit la jeune femme attendri par la mignonne fillette qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. La question la démangeait alors elle lui posa : **Mais, qui sont ton papa et ta maman mon ange ? **l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-**Tu sais, pas la peine de me parler comme à un bébé, je ne suis pas idite**

**-Renesmée** ! la reprit Bella fermement

-**Désolé maman, Mon père c'est Edward et ma maman Bella.**

-**Comment est-ce …**souffla Elena ébahis par les propos de la fillette.

**-Possible ?** Compléta Bella. **Même nous, nous nous le demandons, Renesmée est un vrai miracle et un cadeau du ciel pour nous tous ! J'étais encore humaine quand nous l'avons**, elle chercha ses mots, **conçus et lorsque j'ai accouchée j'ai dut me transformer**.

-**Mais je croyais…enfin Damon m'avait dit que…je veux dire…**balbutia-t-elle, **Edward était bien un vampire lui ? Et Damon m'a dit que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer.**

**-Et bien il avait tort…**

**-Quand as-tu parlé de cela avec Damon ?** L'interrogea Stefan, il resterait éternellement jaloux de son frère pensa-t-elle.

-**Il y'a longtemps, Lorsque nous étions a Atlanta** lui répondit distraitement Elena. **Et Nessie est un vampire ?**

-**Je suis seulement à moitié vampire, une hybride, mes yeux ne sont pas dorés comme ma famille mais noisette comme l'étaient ceux de ma mère lorsqu'elle était humaine, je bois du sang et mange de la nourriture, ma peau ne brille que très légèrement au soleil et j'ai quelques qualités de vampires : je suis plus rapides qu'un humain, j'ai une meilleure vue et ouïe, plus forte, ma peau est plus dure, mais tout de même moins qu'un vampire **expliqua Renesmée.

-**Attend je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir suivis**, elle se tourna vers Stefan, **Damon et toi aussi buvez du sang et pouvez vous nourrir normalement, vous ne brillez pas au soleil…**

-**Elena, ils ne sont pas exactement le même genre de vampires que nous.**

Renesmée jeta un regard entendu à ses parents

-**Si tu veux bien je vais t'expliquer, je peux poser ma main sur ta joue ?**s'exclama-t-elle très poliment.

Stefan hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

-**Hum, je suppose que oui, va s'y**

Mais alors que la petite approchait sa main du visage mat d'Elena quelqu'un cria.

-**Hep hep, hep, pas si vite, ne la touche pas !**

Damon déboula à toute allure et se posta devant Elena.

-**On ne sait jamais ou on trainer les mains des enfants** lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en ricanant.

Il faisait son malin mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers 8 vampires visiblement pas très contents qu'il ait bousculé leur petit miracle, son sourire disparut de son visage.

**-Faut toujours que tu viennes foutre le bordel **! Ragea Stefan qui le poussa violemment hors du champ de vision de sa petite amie qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-**Eh, je n'faisais que la protéger, qui sait ce que cette sale gosse allait faire !** S'énerva le vampire brun

-**Mais je n'allais rien lui faire de mal !** cria la petite à l'intention de Damon qui se mit à la fixer.

-**Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?** Il reprit son air menaçant.

Rosalie prit Nessie par le bras pour la cacher derrière elle.

-**Je te jure saleté de vampire que si tu touche à un seul cheveu de cette enfant t'as pu de tête !** Gronda la déesse blonde.

-**Tu crois que c'est ton air de sale pétasse dédaigneuse qui va me faire reculer ?**

La discussion se transforma en un brouhaha inintelligible, les Cullen hurlant à tour de rôle sur Damon, Stefan essayant de calmer son frère, Carlisle et Esmé d'apaiser la situation et l'indien, lui avait disparus. Seule Renesmée et Elena regardait la scène effarées.

-**Ca suffit **crièrent-elle en même temps.

-**Papa, maman, tatie rose, Alice, Jazz, tonton Emmett et tous les autres, ça ne sert à rien de se crier dessus pour ça ! Le frère de Stefan à juste crut que j'allais blesser son amie et il a voulu la protéger.**

_Cette fillette était bien trop naïve _pensa intimement Damon.

-**Damon calme toi, ce n'est qu'une enfant elle n'allait pas me faire de mal **!tenta de le résonner Elena.

-**Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? S'allait t'as été attendri par sa jolie petite frimousse d'ange, mais qui sais ce que cache ses petits yeux sournois ?**

-** Eh je n'ai pas de petits yeux sournois !** Bougonna la petite faisant face au vampire deux fois plus grand qu'elle : elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

**-Oh que si **poursuivit Damon.

**-Oh que non** continua l'enfant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient observés par 11 pairs d'yeux qui s'amusaient de la scène. Alors que Damon était agressif et dangereux quelques minutes auparavant, maintenant on aurait dit un gamin de 10 ans qui tenait tête à sa sœur plus jeune que lui.

-**Euh ? Damon, je crois que s'en ai assez désormais, ton comportement puéril est ridicule **! Lui fît remarquer Elena.

Il leva les yeux et remarqua honteusement que tout le monde l'observait en ricanant. Son égo de vampire terrifiant en pris un coup.

Renesmée regarda autour d'elle et piqua un fard.

-**Désolé Papa **murmura-t-elle à Edward alors qu'il la regardait vivement.

-**Ce n'est pas grave ma puce **lui souffla-t-il **je crois que tu as bien humilié ce cher Damon.**

Le vampire fit la sourde d'oreille.

-**Ouai, enfin bref, cette petite peste aurait put te blesser **! reprit Damon

**- Je ne suis pas une peste !** Tonna l'enfant.

**-Si !**

Damon regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui et se sentit tellement bête qu'il se tût en baissant les yeux.

Nessie lui agrippa soudainement la main, lui transmettant les mêmes images qu'a Stefan.

Elena chuchota à son vampire : **Mais, qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait ?**

-**Elle lui fait part de ses souvenirs, ne t'inquiète pas c'est sans dangers, elle comptait t'en faire part avant que mon idiot de frère débarque comme une furie ici, il lui suffit d'un contact avec la personne et Hop, elle peut lui montrer tous ses souvenirs. C'est son don. Tu vois par exemple, Edward lit des les pensées**…

-**Vraiment ? Il entend tout ce que je pense ?**

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son aîné sortit de sa torpeur.

**-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?**

**-Oui je t'ai montré tout mes souvenirs pour que tu comprennes mieux, et que tu saches que je ne voulais pas de mal à Elena.**

Embarrasser de devoir reconnaître que l'enfant ne voulait effectivement aucun mal à la jeune femme il ajouta méchamment bien qu'il commençait à apprécier cette petite qui avait un certain cran: **Mouai, enfin comment faire confiance à un monstre mi-humain mi-vampire hein ?**

-**Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre toi ?** Vociféra Edward dont l'animosité dont faisait preuve le vampire envers sa fille l'exacerbait au plus haut point : **Tu as tué des dizaines d'humains, tu es impulsif, violent j'en passe et des meilleurs et tu oses traiter ma fille de monstre ! J'ai lu dans tes pensées et ce n'est pas jolie-jolie !**

-**Papa vient à la rescousse du monstre qu'il a créé ! D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment un vampire a pu mettre enceinte une humaine ? C'est bien que y'a un truc qui tourne par rond chez toi ! Donc t'es une bête de foire et un monstre **acheva Damon fier d'avoir cloué le bec au vampire !

Alors qu'il se retournait pour monter à l'étage il buta dans un mur humain et deux bras musclé l'enserrèrent.

-**Ou-es-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?** lui demanda Emmett en s'esclaffant.

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se défaire de la poigne d'acier de son assaillant mais rien à faire : il était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

**-Maintenant tu va t'excuser ok ?** lui dit Emmett en faisant un sourire hypocrite.

**-Ah vraiment ?** Il lui lança son regard provocateur.

-**Emmett, s'il te plaît lâche-le. Damon sort d'ici, tu as déjà causé assez de problème !** lui ordonna Elena.

Le grand gaillard fit une grimace mais lâcha son prisonnier qui disparut aussitôt.

-**Ton frère n'a pas changé** fit remarquer Carlisle, **si tu veux nous pouvons rentrer chez nous, pour éviter d'autres accrochages ?**

**-Non, s'il vous plaît rester **supplia la jeune femme. **Il ne recommencera plus, j'irai lui parler**

**-Très bien, si tu insistes**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 en ligne, les Cullen sont arrivés et Damon commence déjà à mettre le bazar...prochain chapitre bientôt merci pour les reviews.**


	5. Le vampire et l'enfant

**-Je vais vous montrer les chambres ou vous pourrez déposer vos affaires, même si vous n'y dormez pas ! **Stefan prit une des valises que portait Alice et monta l'escalier suivit par tout les autres, Elena à ses côtés lui glissa à l'oreille : **Ils ne dorment pas ?**

**-Non, seule Renesmée et Jacob dorment** lui murmura-t-il à son tour.

La jeune femme suivit en silence Stefan qui s'arrêta devant la première porte à gauche du couloir :

-**Je pense qu'Emmett et Rosalie peuvent s'installer ici**. Il leur ouvrit la porte et laissa les deux vampires pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre

-**Merci Stephen **le remercia Emmett, **on va rester un peu à l'intérieur si ça te dérange pas, juste le temps de défaire nos affaires.**

-**C'est Stefan **le corrigea une nouvelle fois le jeune vampire, **ok pas de problème à toute à l'heure.**

Il proposa la chambre d'à côté à Alice et Jasper, puis l'autre à Carlisle et Esmé. Stefan ouvrit avec difficulté la porte de la chambre tout au fond du couloir et laissa Edward et Bella s'y installer

-**Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir placer Renesmée à coté de la chambre de Damon, à l'autre bout du couloir, c'est la seule chambre qui a un lit un bon état et une salle de bain, c'était la chambre de mon oncle Zach.**

En effet toute les autres chambres, à part la sienne et celle de Damon étaient assez vieilles et n'avaient pas de lits convenables, l'adolescent centenaire comptait en acheter des nouveaux mais n'avait pas jugé cela nécessaire sachant que les Cullen ne dormaient pas.

Tout à coup Jacob apparut sortit de nulle part

**-Jake ou était tu passer ?** S'enquit Bella.

**-Je, je, j'étais parti courir dans les bois **bredouilla-t-il, il paraissait toujours énerver.

**-Désolé Jacob mais je n'ai pas d'autres chambres avec un lit, alors ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le sofa ?**

**-Ou dormira Nessie ?** demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question

Stefan désigna la porte en bois claire à l'autre bout du couloir.

-**Alors je dormirai avec elle, je ne veux pas la laisser seule !** Décréta l'indien.

Bella hocha la tête a l'intention de son mari qui s'exclama : **D'accord, mais tu dormiras par terre !**

**-Edward **!le reprit Bella

-**Il y'a une sorte de banquette dans cette chambre, Jacob pourra dormir dessus**, Leur indiqua Stefan

-**Je peux voir ma chambre Stef, s'il te plaît ? **S'impatienta l'enfant dont la petite voix avait résonnée dans le grand couloir presque vide

-** Bien sur !suis-moi.**

Edward et Bella fermèrent la porte de leur chambre après avoir confié leur fille à Stefan et Jacob, bien qu'Edward soit un peu inquiet il avait finalement accepté après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux pensées de leur hôte.

La fillette prît sans hésitation la main de Stefan et le traina vers le fond du couloir escorté par Jacob qui lui prit sa main libre lançant un regard mauvais au vampire. Elena les suivit en souriant : Elle n'avait jamais vus Stefan en présence d'enfants mais ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre avec eux, la petite Nessie l'adorait déjà, il ferait un excellent père pensa la jeune femme, si seulement…

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par le grincement de la vieille porte en bois qui découvrit une charmante chambre, plus petite que celle de Stefan, mais plus claire. Un joli lit à baldaquin trônait majestueusement au milieu de la pièce. Nessie sauta entre les deux gros oreillers.

**-Wow c'est vraiment une jolie chambre ! **fit la petite émerveillée

**-Ici, il y'a une salle de bain, dans ce tiroir tu peux ranger tes affaires et si tu veux voir tes parents ou tes oncles et tantes ils sont tous dans la deuxième partie, dans le couloir à gauche de l'escalier. Quant à Elena et moi nous serons dans la chambre d'en face, tu peux venir nous réveillez la nuit s'il y'a un problème. Par contre ne va surtout pas dans la chambre d'à côté d'accord ?**

-**Ok, mais pourquoi ?**

-**C'est la chambre de Damon, l'homme avec qui tu t'es chamailler toute à l'heure il est dangereux, ne va surtout pas le déranger **! ordonna Stefan prenant un air très sérieux.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, sale sangsue, je veillerai à ce qu'elle n'entre pas dans la chambre de ce psychopathe** cracha le garçon à la peau mat en se laissant tomber sur la banquette qui lui servirai de lit.

-**On va vous laisser ranger vos affaires, nous serons dans notre chambre.**

Stefan et Elena sortir de la chambre et allèrent dans celle d'en face, la jeune femme s'affala sur le lit comme si elle avait parcouru 10 km à pied.

-**Ma chérie ça va ?** S'enquit Stefan en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-**Oui, oui ça va, c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup de changement d'un coup **! Souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Stefan la ramena vers lui et la pelotonna dans ses bras et lui embrassant le front.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations : Jasper aidait Alice à ranger la multitude de vêtements qu'elle avait emportée dans les tiroirs d'une commode, Carlisle communiquait avec ses confrères médecin par téléphone pendant qu'Esmé lisait un livre. Rosalie et Emmett entamèrent un débat agité sur une chose sans grande importance et Edward et Bella firent une partie d'échec.

Pendant ce temps Nessie s'affairait à ranger les affaires de Jacob dans les tiroirs que lui avait désigné Stefan. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se jeta sur le grand lit en fixant son compagnon de chambre : **Jake, je m'ennuie, si on jouait à cache-cache ?**

**-Ma belle, tu connais à peine la maison, tu risquerais de te perdre **lui dit gentiment Jacob

-**Aller s'il te plaît on joue juste dans la chambre**

**-Elle est trop petite, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de cachettes**

**- Justement, aucun risque de me perdre**, affirma-t-elle en souriant

**-Bon très bien** soupira le garçon en riant, **je compte ! 1, 2,3…**

Elle tourna vivement la tête dans tous les sens cherchant un endroit ou elle pourrait se glisser. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'armoire. Elle l'ouvrit en délicatesse, évitant de la faire grincer, puis rentra dedans en toute discrétion.

**-J'arrive **cria l'adolescent.

La fillette l'entendait fouiller la pièce, son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permit d'entendre qu'il avait soulevé les draps pour inspecter les dessous du lit, ses pas s'approchèrent dangereusement de l'armoire. Elle tenta de se tapir au plus profond de la penderie mais son dos heurta le fond. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient elle bascula soudainement en arrière et se retrouva dans une autre armoire. Cette fois ci, celle-ci n'était pas vide mais remplis de chemises, jean et smoking. Intriguée et curieuse de découvrir ou et comment elle était arrivé là, elle ouvrit silencieusement les battants de la penderie. Quelqu'un était assis sur un lit et lui tournait le dos. Cette personne était torse nu et ne l'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Elle inspecta la chambre : Il y avait au centre un couchage du même genre que celui de la chambre d'où elle venait, à droite un bureau et une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un meuble à tiroir et deux tables de chevets. Renesmée sortit de sa cachette et se redressa.

L'homme assit sur le lit se retourna brusquement et se précipita sur elle en lui enserrant la gorge, il l'observa de ses yeux bleu acier et la relâcha immédiatement en se rasseyant visiblement soulagé.

-**Comment es-tu arrivé là petit peste ?**lui demanda froidement le vampire. **J'aurais pu te tuer tu sais. Pas très malin de ta part de venir ici sans prévenir…quoi que même en me prévenant ça n'aurait pas été malin !**

Elle gémit en se frottant le cou puis débuta : **Je, je suis désolé Damon…j'étais caché dans l'armoire et pouf j'ai basculé ici**.

Il se leva pour remettre sa chemise qui trainait en fouillis au pied du lit.

-**Pourquoi tu m'as pris à la gorge ? Je n'te voulais pas de mal**

-**Deuxième fois aujourd'hui que j'entends que tu ne voulais de mal à personne, c'est louche **railla-t-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise

**-Pourquoi fais tu toujours le méchant ?** Soupira la petite en levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Peut-être parce que je suis méchant ? **Il leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel pour se moquer.

-**Non c'est faux. Je sais que tu peux être gentil mais devant les autres tu fais toujours l'imbécile et l'homme sans cœur !**

-**Tu crois peut-être déjà tout connaître des hommes à 7 ans ? Je ne suis pas un gentil, je ne l'ai jamais été, je suis un tueur. Je tue les humains, les loups garous comme ton sale chien Jacob, et pourquoi pas les petites filles mi-vampire mi-humaine…**siffla Damon.

Elle se rapprocha de lui ne montrant absolument aucunes craintes.

-**Alors pourquoi Elena n'est pas morte ?** lui lança-t-elle sur un air de défi, **elle est humaine non ?**

-**Elena c'est différent,** balbutia-t-il confus.

Renesmée poussa les bottes du vampire qu'il avait posé sur une chaise et s'assit à leurs places.

**-C'est parce que tu l'aimes ? Toute à l'heure tu as voulu la protéger…**

-**Non je ne l'aime pas !** Mentit Damon agacé, **Mais je n'te fais donc pas peur ? Je pourrai te tuer !**la menaça-il.

**-Non tu ne me fais pas peur,** répondit-elle simplement, **j'ai bien vu toute à l'heure que tu étais attentionné envers Elena, et j'ai aussi vu que tu étais jaloux de Stefan.**

-**Tu as vraiment du culot de venir dans ma chambre et de me faire la morale sur mes sentiments pour Elena du haut de tes 7 ans. Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**-Rien du tout, j'ai juste eu une intuition et puis ne dis-t-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ?**

Damon baissa la tête : _cette sale gosse avait vraiment réponse à tout _pensa-t-il. Il changea de sujet.

**-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Si tu t'aies introduis dans ma chambre comme ça tu dois bien avoir une raison non **?

-**Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais cachée dans l'armoire et que j'ai atterri subitement ici.**

Il se leva pour aller inspecter la penderie, en appuyant un peu sur son fond il remarqua qu'une trappe pouvait s'ouvrir.

-**Encore un passage secret dont j'avais oublié l'existence **souffla-t-il.

**-Il y a des passages secrets ici ?** fit la petite tout à coup enthousiaste.

**-Bien sur, c'est évident dans une maison de vampires !** Il lui sourit involontairement.

**-Et, tu pourras m'en montrer d'autres **?

-**Bien sur ! Nous nous faufilerons cette nuit dans la chambre de mon frère. Juste pour vérifier si lui et Elena ne font QUE dormir** pouffa-t-il.

-**Damon, t'es vraiment…**

**-méchant ? Mauvais ? Machiavélique ? Démoniaque ?**

**-Non, débile on dirait que t'as mon âge.**

Il lui sourit spontanément et retourna s'asseoir pour remettre ses bottes. En fait, il commençait à l'apprécier cette petite.

Nessie fît le tour de la pièce en inspectant les meubles. Sur le bureau, elle tomba sur un carnet noir, en cuir. Elle l'ouvrit et lut : _Aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, j'ai embrassé Elena. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Elle était si belle, ses lèvres si gouteuses… Curieusement je n'ai même pas eu envie de la mordre juste de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer encore et encore…_

Puis en gros et rouge était écrit _KATHERINE : cette sale garce de Katherine à démolit tous mes espoirs en se faisant passer pour Elena le jour de la fête des fondateurs, JE LA HAIS !_

Le carnet lui échappa des mains et on la poussa contre le mur.

-**Ne touche plus jamais à ça ! **hurla Damon en pressant le livre entre ses doigts.

**-Dé, désolé** bredouilla-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers la page encore ouverte de son journal intime et son cœur sembla se briser devant les yeux de la jeune enfant.

**-Tu as déjà embrassé Elena ? Alors tu, tu l'aimes réellement.**

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux mais il les retint.

-**Oui, mais c'est du passé maintenant elle est à Stefan !**

**-Je suis désolé** souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'enlaça sans hésitation dans ses petits bras frêles et curieusement il se laissa faire. Quelques secondes plus tard il rompit leur câlin en la poussant gentiment

-**Tu sais si tu t'ennuie j'ai quelques jouets pour toi **reprit-il. **Il doit y'avoir quelques poupées dans une grosse boite dans ta chambre, tu peux prendre mon ordinateur portable qui est posé sur le bureau et la bibliothèque en bas à quelques livres pour enfants.**

_Il avait été gentil surtout pour éloigner la fillette,_ c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

-**Merci Damon, je savais que tu pouvais être bon. **Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**-Oui mais ne le répète à personne, j'aime jouer au méchant **rigola-t-il **Tu ferais bien d'y aller ton caniche doit être toujours à ta recherche**

-**Tu as raison. Encore merci.**

Elle repassa par la trappe de l'armoire en emportant l'ordinateur portable laissant le vampire seul avec ses réminiscences.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 en ligne: n'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis! Chapitre 6 posté prochainement...**


	6. Soirée

Renesmée ressortit avec difficulté de la penderie et trouva Jacob avachi sur une chaise.

-**Nessie, Ou étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, J'étais à deux doigts d'alarmer toutes ces sangsues que tu avais disparus**. Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**-J'était juste caché dans l'armoire**, elle suffoqua légèrement, **Jake tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Tu me fais un peu mal.**

-**Oh oui désolé**. Il desserra ses bras et laissa les pieds de la fillette regagner le sol.

**-J'ai pourtant fouillé ce meuble de fond en comble sans te voir !**

**-Pourtant j'étais bien là** mentit-elle, ne souhaitant pas faire part de sa discussion avec Damon qui, à coup sur, ferait paniquer Jacob.

* * *

Après une demi-heure à ranger leurs affaires et à s'adonner à divers occupations, les Cullen avaient les yeux qui commençaient à virer au noir. Ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis un sacré bout de temps et la faim se faisait maintenant ressentir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir, comme s'ils s'étaient transmis leurs pensées. Toute la famille alla trouver Stefan et Elena qui discutaient calmement.

**-Entrer **fit la voix de Stefan de l'intérieur.

Seul Edward pénétra dans la chambre : **Désolé de vous déranger, mais…**

Le jeune vampire n'eut qu'à scruter les yeux noircis de son invité pour deviner : **Vous avez besoin d'aller chasser ?**

-**Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas trop l'endroit et il faudrait que tu nous fasses une sorte de plan**…

-**Hum, OK on se retrouve au rez-de-chaussée dans 10 minutes pour discuter de tout ça.**

**-D'accord**

* * *

**Eh, mais ou as-tu trouvé cet ordinateur ?** L'interrogea-t-Jacob suspicieux en examinant l'appareil qu'elle tenait derrière son dos.

-**Hum, c'est Stefan qui me l'avait prêté toute à l'heure, enfin ce n'est pas bien important. Si on allait voir Papa et Maman ?**

**-Si tu veux…**

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque, au moment même où ils ouvraient la porte quelqu'un entra.

-**Papa ! On allait justement sortir.**

-**Je venais juste te demander si tu voulais venir avec nous au rez-de-chaussée, on à une petite chose à mettre au point avec Stefan** lui expliqua Edward en la prenant par la main

Ils descendirent tout les deux, Jacob, lui, préféra aller faire un tour dehors, pour inspecter les bois selon ses dires…

Edward s'assit sur un canapé aux cotés de Bella et installa sa fille sur ses genoux en lui murmurant à l'oreille : **Ma chérie nous allons devoir aller chasser, veux-tu venir avec nous ou rester ici ? Je pourrai rester aussi si tu ne veux pas rester seul**

Alors que chaque membre des Cullen rejoignait au fur et à mesure le salon la petite lui répondit : **Je préférerais venir, ça tombe bien j'ai faim moi aussi**

**-Nessie !** la coupa fermement le vampire aux yeux dorées, **ta mère et moi voulons éviter que tu te nourrisses de sang**

-**Ca ne sert à rien que je vienne si je ne chasse pas **lança-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-**Il est préférable que tu manges de la nourriture humaine, je peux rester ici avec toi** lui répéta-t-il.

Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son papa et y lut la faim immense qu'il ressentait : **Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je resterais avec Stefan et Elena**.

**-Très bien, tu es vraiment sûre ? Tu ne voudras pas nous rejoindre après seulement 15 minutes ?**

**-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en suis sure je mangerais de la nourriture « Normale » **(elle insista vivement sur « normale ») **avec Elena !**

Tout le monde était enfin réuni dans le grand salon. Et une discussion plus qu'ennuyante pour Nessie et Elena débuta, ne traitant que de « zones à gibier », « endroit trop près de Mystic Falls », « Chasseurs hebdomadaires », « gros animaux » etc. ... A la fin de cette interminable conversation, Stefan décida de partir avec eux laissant Elena et Nessie seule. Après des embrassades et des conseils interminables donnés à leur fille Edward et Bella partirent enfin suivit par tout les autres vampires.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre la jeune femme et la fillette, chacune assise sur un fauteuil. Elena brisa la glace.

**-Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? **demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondit la petite timidement, **tout dépend de ce que tu as à me proposer.**

Renesmée suivit Elena dans la cuisine et celle-ci lui présenta le contenu du frigo, curieusement l'enfant paru émerveillée par la variété de nourriture.

**-Wow, tu as vraiment beaucoup de choses… Chez nous le frigo est rempli mais la plupart des choses, maman ou mes tantes le cuisine vite fait et…et même ce n'est pas très marrant d'être la seule à manger, à part Jacob mais il ne mange pas toujours avec moi...** Son regard se figea sur un livre de cuisine traitant de la préparation de gâteaux.

Elena le remarqua : **Ca te dirait de cuisiner un fondant au chocolat ?**

**-Oh oui alors, j'adorerais **!

Elles sortirent tous les ingrédients et débutèrent la recette du gâteau. Renesmée ne put s'empêcher de posé une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment :

**-Comment as-tu rencontré Stefan ? Je veux dire il à l'air de vraiment, beaucoup, t'aimer…comme papa aime maman**

-**J'ai vu Stefan pour la première fois au lycée, à la sortie des toilettes pour hommes **ria-t-elle. **Puis nous nous sommes revues au cimetière et le soir à une fête… On s'est embrassé la première fois sous le passage d'une comète.**

La fillette qui agitait nerveusement un fouet dans une pate collante commenta : **Wow, c'est super romantique, enfin la comète hein, parce que dans un cimetière…**

Elles rirent ensemble de bon cœur.

**-Et Damon ?**

Désarçonnée par cette question inattendue Elena déclara : **Que veux-tu dire ?**

**-Quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois ?**

-**Hum, ici, lorsque je venais voir Stefan.**

**-Et…c'est tout ?**

**-Oui, c'est tout. Pourquoi ?**

**-Bah, en fait je ne devrai pas te le dire…jure moi de ne le répéter à personne !**

-**Je te le jure, **promis Elena en tapant dans la main que la fillette lui tendait.

**-J'ai été dans la chambre de Damon, et, sans faire exprès je suis tombée sur une sorte de journal intime et c'était écrit : « Ce soir j'ai embrassé Elena »etc. Et en rouge était griffonné le prénom Katherine…**

**-Nessie, tu n'aurais pas dut fouiller dans ses affaires **! La réprimanda calmement la jeune femme. **Mais, ce soir là ce n'était pas moi qu'il a embrassé mais quelqu'un d'autre. Pour moi C'est et ça a toujours été Stefan ! Pour Katherine c'est une longue histoire et c'est bien trop compliqué pour une enfant de ton âge.**

**-Je comprendrais, j'en suis sûre** insista la petite.

**-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça Renesmée**.

Elle changea de sujet : **Tu peux aller mettre les assiettes si tu veux. Elles sont dans le placard à droite je vais m'occuper de mettre le gâteau au four**.

**-Ok** ronchonna l'enfant qui sautilla jusqu'au placard : **Je n'en mets que deux ?**

**-Trois **! Fît une voix grave venant de l'entrée de la cuisine.

**-Damon ! Tu manges avec nous ?** Renesmée semblait être redevenue joyeuse rien qu'a la vue du vampire

Le jeune homme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte adossé à son encadrement, vêtue comme à son habitude de sa veste en cuir et de son jean noir. Il arborait un sourire charmeur.

-**Si Elena est d'accord ?** Il leva un sourcil quémandeur à son intention ne quittant pas son sourire.

-**Hum…Pourquoi pas ? Si tu veux**, accepta Elena ne souhaitant pas faire de la peine à la fille d'Edward et Bella qui paraissait très enthousiasme à l'idée que le vampire participe à leur repas. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction : Damon l'avait bousculé, limite insulté, et ne s'était montré en rien aimable ou gentil et pourtant elle semblait l'adorer.

Ils préparèrent la table et le dîner. Quand celui-ci fût près Elena l'apporta à table et s'assit en face de Damon. Nessie était en bout de table à coté d'eux deux.

-**Wow, c'est super bon. Tu cuisines incroyablement bien **! La complimenta Nessie en avalant une autre bouchée de poulet au curry.

**-C'est vrai que j'dois avouer que c'est bon** ajouta Damon en avalant lui aussi une énorme bouchée deux fois plus grande que sa bouche

La petite explosa de rire lorsqu'il du recracher tout en manquant de s'étouffer. Elena savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait exprès, il avait d'habitude beaucoup plus de classe et savait manger correctement mais là il le faisait pour amuser la fillette.

-**Tu manges vraiment comme un cochon **! lui dit Renesmée en calmant son fou-rire

-**AH oui et toi alors ? Tu as plein de tâches sur ta robe !**

**- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! **Elle examina sa robe qui était intact

Mais en quelques secondes elle fut recouverte de petites tâches orange.

**-Damon, c'est toi qui as renversé ça sur moi !**

**-Non non…**

**-Fais voir tes mains** lui ordonna-t-elle en prenant un air adulte

Il lui montra sans comprendre, elle pointa du doigt les tâches jaunâtre-orangées qui parsemaient ses paumes

-**Pas très malin de mettre du curry sur ma robe avec tes mains, ça tâche les épices !**

Il grimaça et lui tira la langue, la petite fit de même.

Elena quant à elle était totalement ébahie par le comportement de Damon. Il était tout simplement parfait : gentil, amusant, calme. On aurait presque dit qu'il était le père de Nessie et Elena ne pût s'empêcher d'entre-apercevoir un petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus acier qui symbolisait ce à quoi ressemblerait le fils du vampire, si un jour il avait put en avoir. Le repas se continua dans la bonne-humeur, Damon ne cessant de jouer avec Renesmée et la petite de le taquiner. Ils terminèrent la soirée devant la cheminée, le vampire finissait de lire une histoire à la fillette qui s'était endormis dans ses bras. Elena les regarda attendri. L'aîné des Salvatore posa le bouquin et pris Nessie dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à l'étage. La jeune femme le suivit.

Il la posa avec délicatesse dans le grand lit prenant soin de retirer ses ballerines et de les déposer par terre. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de sortir en refermant la porte tout en douceur.

**-Merci **souffla Elena

**-Merci pour quoi ?** demanda-t-il songeur.

**-Merci pour tout, c'était vraiment une soirée magnifique en ta compagnie. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les enfants**.

-**Quand tu as un petit frère plus jeune que toi de 5 ans qui ne cesse de te tarabuster pour que tu joue avec lui et lui lise des histoires tu finis pas prendre l'habitude **railla-t-il.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? A propos de Nessie…**

-**Je voulais…Je ne voulais pas te décevoir et je savais qu'une soirée comme ceci te ferai plaisir, une soirée normale un peu comme si nous étions une vraie famille**

**-Damon** soupira Elena, **tu ne t'es pas encore remis en tête que toi et moi…**

**-NON, non, non ne te fais pas de souci tu as été très claire **déclara-t-il tristement, **c'est Stefan ! Mais, avoue que, ce soir, tu te saurais bien imaginé avec moi, marié et avec un mignon petit bébé ?**

Il avait raison, pendant 30 secondes Elena se voyait maman d'un petit bébé à la peau mat et aux magnifiques yeux bleus pâle, sa jolie petite tête recouverte de cheveux noir de jais, mais elle avait vite chassé cette image de ses pensées et préféra mentir au vampire même si cela devait le blesser

-**Non c'est faux. La seule personne avec qui je m'imaginerais mariée serait Stefan, et l'adorable petit bébé serait châtain aux yeux verts comme son père !**

La haine passa dans le regard du jeune homme puis la tristesse.

**-Si tu le dit,** fît-il peu convaincu

**-Tu t'es donc décider à apprécier les Cullen.**

**-Certainement pas !** cria-t-il puis il rebaissa la voix après qu'Elena est pointé la chambre de la fillette endormie du doigt. **Mais c'est vrai que j'apprécie cette petite, elle a du cran mais est vraiment trop fouineuse et sûr d'elle.**

-**Parce que, toi, tu n'es pas fouineur et sur de toi ?** l'interrogea-t-elle narquoisement.

-**Mais moi je suis Damon Salvatore **lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Alors qu'il semblait rapprocher dangereusement son visage de celui d'Elena pour l'embrasser, la jeune fille préféra couper court à leur discussion plutôt que de le laisser aller trop loin.

**-Je vais aller me coucher, il est tard et je ne sais pas à quelle heure Stefan va rentrer. Bonne nuit Damon.**

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne puisse broncher.

Il regagna lui aussi sa chambre déçu : sa tentative de séduction n'avait pas marché : il avait été gentil avec la petite, leur avait fait passer une soirée de rêve et pourtant c'était toujours Stefan, il était cependant certain que pendant la lecture de l'histoire ce n'était pas un bébé aux yeux émeraudes qu'elle s'imaginait mais bien un enfant aux yeux bleu pâle comme son père si ce serait lui, même s'il savait très bien que c'était impossible : les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer !

Il l'avait vu troublée ce soir, avait remarquer qu'elle avait difficilement résister à l'envie de l'embrasser avant de se réfugier dans sa en était persuader et n'abandonnerai pas cette idée : il pouvait la reconquérir.

Nessie, elle, ouvra brièvement les yeux. Elle était confortablement installée dans son lit. Elle se rappela vaguement la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre : Damon avait été adorable avec elle, ils avaient joués, rigolés, elle ne savait pas comment mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait su qu'il pouvait être gentil ! Et, malgré tout ce que les autres vampires disaient sur lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. C'était, comme une sorte d'intuition, comme si elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert qu'il était bien plus que le tueur impitoyable qu'il laissait paraître, et elle avait eu raison, cette soirée en était la preuve : Damon était quelqu'un de bon !

Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre et on souleva les couvertures. On lui enleva doucement sa robe et la vêtît d'un pyjama.

**-Maman **murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

**-Chut, ma chérie rendort toi, c'est Elena qui t'as couché ?** Chuchota Bella en finissant de remonter la culotte de pyjama de sa fille.

**-Non c'est…c'est**, mais elle replongea dans son sommeil avant de terminer sa phrase.

-**Dors mon ange fais de beaux rêves**.

La jeune vampire déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa petite fille avant de rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait dans leur chambre, durant cette nuit ils feraient surement une activité silencieuse pour éviter de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Stefan quand à lui venait de rentrer d'une sacrée partie de chasse dont il était plutôt fier. Il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans sa chambre : Elena était allongée sur le lit bien emmitouflée sous les draps, elle souriait en dormant ce qui était assez drôle. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce, enleva ses grosses chaussures pleines de terres puis se déshabilla entièrement avant de rejoindre sa belle dans le lit.

-**Stefan c'est toi ?** marmonna-t-elle encore somnolente.

**-Oui mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas rendort-toi.**

Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Puis se renfonça sous les draps en chuchotant :

-**Je n'aurai pas pu dormir correctement sans un de tes baisers**

**-Je t'aime **répondit-il simplement.

Elle se blottit contre son torse parfaitement musclé et s'endormit, sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il l'a contemplait, en train de dormir en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais les rêves de la jeune femme furent tout de même troublés…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ? juste pour info il y a 17 chapitres qui sont déjà tous écris, je les posterai donc assez rapidement... Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui laissent des reviews. La suite très bientôt!**


	7. Petit fille

POV ELENA

**-C'est une charmante petite fille!**

L'infirmière tenait dans ses bras une petite chose que je ne pouvais pas voir étant donné qu'elle me tournait le dos, elle disparut de mon champ de vision emportant avec elle son petit paquet. Je laissais échappée un soupir de satisfaction, bien que l'inquiétude me gagne, quelques secondes plus tard. Je voulais voir ce que la sage-femme portait avec autant de précaution. Et, mes désirs furent exaucés, elle revint dans la chambre blanche quelques minutes après et déposa sur mon ventre le fameux petit colis qu'elle avait transporté avec prudence.

Un adorable petit bébé était allongé à côté de moi, et me regardait avec de grands yeux. MON bébé. Je fus d'ailleurs frappées par la couleur de ses yeux : ils étaient d'un bleu acier, froid et hypnotisant. Je crus voir l'enfant sourire lorsque je lui caressai la tête de mes mains encore tremblantes.

**-Nous devons vérifier si elle est en bonne santé, ne vous inquiéter pas nous vous la ramenons vite** déclara la nurse avec un grand sourire et un air apaisant. Elle approcha ses mains du petit corps chétif de mon bébé et le prît avec délicatesse. Mais dès qu'elle l'enleva de mon ventre celui-ci poussa un hurlement et se mit à pleurer. Comme s'il me transmettait ses émotions j'eus soudain également envie de pleurnicher envahi par une immense tristesse.

**-Calme-toi ma puce **disait la dame en blanc en berçant calmement le petit être qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras.

Mais ses pleures redoublèrent de vivacité et lorsqu'elle la reposa à mes cotés, elle se calma instantanément.

-**Déjà une petite maline, tu sais comment manipuler les autres ma chérie, mais je vais devoir te séparer de ta maman quelques temps.**

Elle tenta de reprendre l'enfant qui reprit ses sanglots de plus belles. Elle l'emmena tout de même avec elle dans une salle voisine passant outre ses intarissables larmes.

Le médecin que j'apercevais au fond de la pièce fit un signe à une autre infirmière qui vint me voir :

-** Vous voulez que je fasse entrer le papa ? Il arpente le couloir impatiemment depuis maintenant 1 bonne heure !**

-**Oh, euh, oui **soufflai-je, m'attendant à voir Stefan débarquer plus heureux que jamais.

Un homme déboula à toute allure dans la chambre blanche et se posta à mes côtés.

-**Elena mon amour, je suis si heureux, tellement euphorique, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi joyeux** s'extasia-t-il en me prenant la main. **Je suis impatient de le voir, mais comment te porte tu ? ça va ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Je n'ai pas pu rester, tu comprends pour quoi, mais j'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas trop souffert**… Il me bombardait de questions et j'en fus déboussolée, mais je savais qu'il ne se souciait que de ma santé et lui répondit simplement: **Je vais bien, épuisée, mais je vais bien.**

Damon sourit, de son sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à moi seul. Il se pencha doucement vers moi et déposa avec tendresse un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-**Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis papa **! répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois étonnée.

**-Pourtant c'est le cas.**

Je ne contrôlais plus mes paroles, tous mes mots semblaient être préalablement enregistrés, j'étais contrainte de regarder les événements se déroulés devant moi sans pouvoir agir, laissant les phrases sortirent comme si c'était tout à fait normal que je dise cela.

Des pleures se firent à nouveau entendre à l'entrée de la chambre, c'était la sage femme qui revenait portant toujours le petit bébé dans ses bras, celui-ci n'ayant pas cessé de pleurer.

-**Je suis désolé madame, j'ai essayé de la calmer, mais rien à faire elle s'obstine à pleurer **s'excusa-t-elle désemparée par le comportement de l'enfant.

Elle la déposa pour la seconde fois sur mon ventre, et, bien entendue elle se tut immédiatement, semblant même rigoler comme s'il se moquait de la pauvre infirmière.

**-Tu peux prendre ta fille**, fis-je à Damon dont j'avais bien remarqué le regard curieux posé sur la petite fille emmaillotée dans une couverture rose.

Il l'attrapa maladroitement pour la caler dans ses bras. La fillette tendit une main vers le visage de Damon en souriant toujours. Le jeune homme sourit lui aussi et je remarquai tout de suite leur quasi-identique sourire. Damon passa une main sur le crâne, étonnement bien chevelu de sa fille et celle-ci gémit légèrement avant de continuer de rire.

**-Elle est magnifique** haleta le papa ébahis. Il fit un bisou sur le front du petit bébé qui ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit soudainement quelques secondes plus tard et je fus choquée par leur ressemblance : Ils avaient les même yeux bleu acier, le même petit sourire, de jolies petit pommettes mais malgré le peu de cheveux du bébé on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il aurait une chevelure chatains, comme la mienne.

**-C'est ton portrait craché** déclarai-je

**-Il vous ressemble beaucoup également i**ntervint aimablement l'infirmière, **elle a, malgré son jeune âge, l'exacte même couleur de cheveux que vous et la même forme des yeux bien qu'ils aient la couleur de ceux de son père.**Effectivement en examinant l'enfant de plus près je remarquai qu'il était un savant mélange de Damon et moi. La petite s'était maintenant endormis dans les bras du vampire en suçant son pouce. Et le jeune homme passa une partie de la nuit assis sur une chaise à mes côtés, servant de berceau à sa fille qui ne voulait dormir autre part que dans ses bras, il finit lui aussi par s'endormir et j'admirais les deux personnes qui comptait le plus dans ma vie désormais paisiblement assoupis.

Mais alors que c'était le bonheur complait un homme pénétra en trombe dans ma chambre munis d'un morceau de bois : c'était Stefan Salvatore.

Damon sursauta et supplia son frère :** Stefan que fais-tu, pose ce pieu je t'en prie ne fais pas de mal au bébé **!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre vu qu'il tenait toujours la fillette dont il n'avait pas pût se délester dans ses bras et son cadet enfonça sans hésitation le pieu dans le cœur de son aîné. La petit fille hurla et se mit à pleurer sans jamais s'arrêter. Je fis de même, sanglotant et hurlant en même temps sur Stefan : **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? POURQUOI ! Le tuer ici, devant sa fille, notre fille ! Alors qu'il était vulnérable, tu n'es qu'un salopard Stefan !**

Je me serai bien lever pour le gifler mais mon accouchement m'avait trop fatigué et m'empêchait de bouger. Il parut insensible à mes mots et son regard se fixa sur le petit être maintenant allongé sur un tas de chair morte en décomposition.

**-Non Stefan, je t'en prie ne lui fais pas de mal !**

Il prît le bébé dans ses bras et l'examina avec dégout s'attardant surtout sur ses yeux.

- **Laisse-le, ce n'est qu'un bébé, AU SECOURS A L AIDE ! **J'espérais pouvoir attirer des médecins et appuyait frénétiquement sur la sonnette mais personne ne vint.

Il posa l'enfant dans son berceau et s'échappa dans la nuit noire, me laissant seule sans aucun moyen de bouger. Le bébé continuait de pleurer et ne s'arrêta pas…jamais ...cette fois-ci il ne pleurait pas pour faire son intéressant mais pleurait à coup sûr la mort de son père. Je sanglotais également essayant d'éviter de tourner la tête vers le cadavre de mon aimé. Je préférais me focaliser sur son sosie vivant, sur sa fille allongée dans le berceau. Alors que je fixais ses yeux bleus, ils se changèrent soudainement en vert émeraude.

Le bébé était désormais le portrait craché de Stefan et celui-ci se tenait joyeusement à la place qu'occupait Damon juste avant. La chambre était encore éclairé par un soleil de fin d'après-midi et une infirmière s'affairait à débarrasser les draps sales qu'elle venait d'enlever du lit.

Stefan m'embrassa passionnément en soufflant : **Notre fille est superbe, aussi belle que toi !**

Je butai sur le « notre » fille, mais le scénario continua son chemin s'en que je puisse intervenir.

Cette fois-ci ce fût Damon qui déboula dans la chambre fou de rage ! Et exactement la même histoire se déroula devant mes yeux effarés. Il tua son cadet de sang froid et scruta l'enfant avec dégout sauf que cette fois-ci il s'approcha de moi, menaçant : **Voilà ce que ça fait d'enfanter un monstre **! Siffla-t-il. Il approcha le pieu en bois de ma poitrine et s'apprêta à l'enfoncer quand soudain…

POV externe

Elena se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar… elle fut soulagée immédiatement bien que la peur l'envahissait toujours. Elle jeta un œil à son compagnon qui dormait calmement à ses côtés, elle soupira et se blotti à nouveaux contre son vampire, vérifiant tout de même si, dans l'ombre de la chambre obscur n'était pas dissimulé Damon muni d'un pieu en bois, d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cauchemar avait débuté par la naissance du fils de Damon et Elle, elle n'avait jamais été avec Damon, il n'était qu'ami et pourtant dans son rêve, c'était lui le père de son enfant et Stefan le meurtrier ! Mais la fatigue la gagnait de nouveau et elle se rendormit rapidement et continua la nuit sans aucuns autres rêves.

* * *

_Petit chapitre intermédiaire j'espère qu'il vous a plut. La suite très bientôt, Elena va avoir quelques discutions avec les Cullen..._


	8. Les semaines passent

La jeune femme fût réveillée par la douce main de Stefan qui effleurait tendrement sa joue. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse et ses bras entouraient sa taille. Elena jeta un œil au réveil qui indiquait 10 :00 heures. Habituellement Stefan se levait avant elle et lui apportait le petit-déjeuner au lit mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas bougé, certainement pour ne pas la réveiller étant donnée qu'il aurait dût pousser sa tête de son ventre pour pouvoir se lever.

**-Bien dormi **lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

**-Bof bof, mauvais rêve **répondit-elle en l'embrassant derechef.

**-Je m'en suis douté lorsque tu t'es subitement accroché à moi comme a une bouée de sauvetage en plein milieu de la nuit.**

-**Désolé s'excusa la jeune fille.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave mon ange.**

Le couple descendit dans la cuisine et préparèrent le petit déjeuner. Nessie et toute la famille Cullen les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. La fillette, aujourd'hui vêtit d'une ravissante robe bleue ciel rayée de blanc, sautillait joyeusement en tenant la main de ses parents.

Les deux humaines et Stefan prirent un copieux petit-déjeuner tout en discutant avec les autres vampires qui les regardaient mangé Emmett fixait Stefan avec dégout.

-** Mec, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux avaler ça.** Le jeune homme pointait du doigt un croissant et le bol de café au trois quart vide.

-**Même si ce n'est pas nourrissant pour moi, je peux toujours apprécier la nourriture humaine exactement comme lorsque j'étais humain**, lui répondit Stefan en ingurgitant goulument et exprès une bonne rasade de café.

**-Beurk…pour nous ça a le gout de terre je préfère un bon grizzli dans la force de l'âge qu'un bol de café…**

Stefan sourit en croquant à pleine dents une bouchée de croissant et Emmett fit semblant de vomir ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

-**Et toi Nessie, tu manges normalement malgré le fait que tu sois… **déclara Elena en hésitant sur la fin de sa phrase

**-Demi-vampire** compléta la petite en souriant, **oui je peux manger normalement et boire du sang, un peu comme Stefan, mais je peux très bien me passer de sang pendant plusieurs semaines au contraire de lui, les aliments normaux me nourrisse mais je préfère tout de même boire du sang, c'est meilleur ! mais papa et maman ne veulent pas**. Elle lança un regard appuyé à ses parents.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne-humeur, tout comme la journée et la semaine qui s'en suivit.

Damon, ne faisait maintenant que des apparitions furtive, juste le temps de se quereller avec les Cullen et son frère, de faire des clins d'œil remplis de sous-entendus à Elena et de venir piocher dans sa réserve de sang avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Jacob, quant à lui, était rarement à la maison et préférait selon lui « aller courir dans les bois ». Mais Bella avait expliqué à Elena qu'il ne supportait pas d'être en sous-nombre par rapport à des vampires et que leur odeur le répugnait. Les seules fois ou Elena pouvait l'apercevoir c'était le soir lorsqu'il rentrait dormir, et parfois manger et quand il jouait avec Nessie. D'ailleurs il était totalement différent avec elle. Il paraissait épanoui et joyeux alors qu'il était froid et distant dès qu'elle avait quittée la pièce. Il n'avait d'ailleurs presque jamais adressé la parole à la jeune humaine.

Pendant cette semaine, Elena eut plusieurs discussions avec certains membres de la famille végétarienne, en particulier avec Bella, Edward, Rosalie et Carlisle.

C'était le vendredi soir, alors que Stefan menait une bataille obstinée contre Edward aux échecs, Bella était venu rejoindre Elena dans sa chambre.

**-Je crois que tu voulais me parler** débuta la jeune vampire.

Elena éteignit l'ordinateur portable sur lequel elle tapotait et continua : **Oui c'est vrai, à vrai dire j'ai besoin de tes conseils.**

Bella vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme : **Je t'écoute**

-**En fait, voilà, depuis que je suis avec Stefan, je n'avais jamais vraiment eut le temps de penser à…après, au futur. Nous avions constamment des ennuis et nous étions toujours sur nos gardes. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines, je ne fait que penser à ça. De penser au fait qu'il sera toujours beau et jeune alors que dans quelques années je serai laide et vieille. Et je sais que le seul moyen pour que cela ne se produise pas serai que je devienne…comme lui.**

**-Et tu ne veux pas te transformer ?** La questionna Bella tout bas.

**-Si !** Rétorqua l'humaine, **enfin non mais… Oh je ne sais pas **admit-elle penaude. **Je n'ai jamais eut envie de devenir un vampire. Jamais. Mais j'aime Stefan… comment as-tu put te décider à te transformer pour Edward ?**

-**Je crois que toi et moi sommes assez différentes au niveau de notre point de vue. Pour moi, j'étais persuadé que je me transformerai, dès que j'ai su pour Edward. Je voulais devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui, j'en étais sur, c'était une évidence, il me suffisait de le regarder, de l'embrasser pour savoir que c'était avec lui que je voulais passer l'éternité : et la transformation n'était qu'une étape à franchir avant de pouvoir s'aimer pour toujours**

**-Tu n'as jamais doutée ? **l'interrogea Elena surprise par les derniers mots de la jeune femme.

**-Bien sûr que si !** admit-elle. **Alors que j'avais réussi à convaincre Edward de me transformer, plus la date approchait et plus les doutes m'ont envahi. Et j'en étais même arrivé à vouloir retarder la date, alors que je l'avais t'en tarabuster pour que cela se passe au plus vite.**

- **De quoi doutais-tu ?**

-**A ce moment là je doutais de tout. Arriverais-je à me contrôler en vampire ? Ne souhaitais-je pas passer plus de temps avec ma famille et mes amis ? Ne voulais-je pas aller à l'université…**

**-Et, qu'est ce qui t'as finalement décider ?** La questionna la jeune femme brune d'une voix chevrotante.

**-Rien, les choses ont suivis leur cour… Nous nous sommes mariés, et je suis tombée enceinte. Puis Nessie est née et…Edward m'a transformé pour me garder « en vie ».**

-**Tu as donc été forcée…**souffla Elena en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

**-Non, non !** Protesta calmement la vampire. **Je serai de toute façon devenue vampire, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans Edward, et chaque année de plus que je prenais m'insupportait, le fait d'être plus vieille que lui, je veux dire d'avoir plus de 17 ans…je ne pouvais le supporter. La naissance de Renesmée a simplement accélérée les choses.**

-**La naissance de Nessie, c'était…désirée ? **S'enquit Elena après avoir but une bonne gorgée d'eau de la bouteille qui était posée sur sa table de chevet.

**-Non, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant lorsque j'étais humaine, c'est pour ça que j'étais prête à foncer tête baissée vers la transformation : je pensais que je ne regretterai pas de ne pas avoir eut d'enfants. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, que je peux la voit rire, sourire, s'émerveillée et grandir chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que j'aurai manqué une grande chose en me transformant et en renonçant à jamais à avoir un bébé. L'instinct maternelle je ne l'avais pas avant, je n'étais pas du genre à joué avec mes petits cousins, ou à devenir totalement gaga devant une petite fille dans une poussette mais dès que Nessie est née toute à changer, et je me dis que maintenant c'est un vrai miracle et une bénédiction qu'elle soit arrivée.**

Les mots résonnaient encore dans la tête d'Elena, avoir un bébé pour elle, maintenant, ce n'était pas indispensable, elle pourrait sans passer, mais pour toujours ?

Au contraire de Bella, elle adorait jouée aux poupées lorsqu'elle était gamine, s'occuper de son frère, elle le faisait depuis qu'il était né et cela ne lui avait presque jamais déplu. Et rien que le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait quelques nuits plutôt lui prouvait tout : elle voudrait un enfant un jour ou l'autre et, une fois vampire, ce serai impossible.

Voyant son hôte troublée, Bella reprit d'une voix rassurante : **Elena, le plus important est ce que tu veux réellement. Ne penses pas à Stefan, à tes amis ou ta famille, mais penses à toi, soit égoïste quelques secondes et penses uniquement à toi. Ce choix est sérieux et il ne faut absolument pas que tu le prennes pour Stefan ou que tu ne le prennes pas à cause de ta famille. Moi j'ai toujours désirée être un vampire, **répéta la jeune femme aux yeux dorés**, mais je vois très bien que pour toi ce n'est pas le cas. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'écouter ton cœur, suivre ton instinct, de peser le pour et le contre et de prendre une décision. Mais attention, lorsque ton choix sera fait ne revient pas en arrière, si tu ne souhaite pas te transformer, il ne faudra pas venir redemander à un vampire de te transformer quelques années plus tard, par dépit ou autres raison. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ton petit-ami, Stefan t'aimera toujours et il restera à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin si tu décide de rester mortelle. Et tu n'auras aucune honte à être avec lui,même vieille, car tu auras fait ton choix ! Tu auras peut-être des enfants avec un autre homme, peut être aura tu décider de te séparer de Stefan et de te marier, de vivre une vie d'humaine, mais tu auras été heureuse et c'est tout ce qui importe.**

L'esprit de la jeune femme devenait confus, tout ce que disait Bella était vrai, parfaitement vrai !

Mais l'idée de quitter Stefan pour un humain lui était insupportable, tout comme à présent l'idée de n'avoir jamais d'enfants la tracassait.

**-Le problème c'est que je veux des choses totalement contradictoires : Je veux être avec Stefan pour toujours, je veux qu'il puisse être avec moi sans être constamment tenté par l'envie de me mordre, je veux avoir des enfants, je veux pouvoir vieillir et en même temps je veux rester jeune , je veux vivre une vie d'humaine et être un vampire… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux **se lamenta Elena en pleurant.

Bella la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter : **La seule chose que tu as à faire ces de définir tes priorités, qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi?** Lui souffla la brunette tout en lui frottant le dos.** Mais ne te précipite pas, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareille, ta décision apparaitra claire comme de l'eau de roche devant tes yeux quand le moment sera venu.**

Stefan qui avait entendu les larmes de sa bien-aimée à l'étage vint toquer à la porte :

**-Elena, ça va ? **S'enquit-il inquiet.

Elle essuya ses larmes et répondit :

-**Oui, oui ça va ce n'est rien retourne jouer avec Edward.**

**-Tu es sur ?**

**-Oui Stefan redescend avec les autres s'il te plait** l'intima-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton tout en essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

Le jeune homme lui obéît et les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enlacer quelques instants, Bella continuant de réconforter Elena puis elles rejoignirent les autres au rez-de-chaussée sans rien dire de leur récente conversation qui pourtant avait eu beaucoup d'impact sur la jeune humaine.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard s'ensuivit une discussion avec le chef des Cullen, Carlisle.

**-Elena, tu voulais me parler ?** Commença le vampire d'une voix neutre.

**-Oui, Mr Cullen, je…**

**- Appelle-moi Carlisle**, la reprit-il gentiment,** Bella m'a brièvement parlé de votre conversation**.

**-Carlisle, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça…**

-**Elena, je suis docteur et j'ai plus de 300 ans, j'ai déjà tout entendu, tu peux tout me dire, cela restera entre nous fais moi confiance**. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main comme un ami. **Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.**

**-J'aimerai vous demander un service **continua la jeune femme en inspirant un grand coup avant de poursuivre, **voilà étant donnée que vous êtes médecin peut-être que vous avez fait des « recherches » concernant la miraculeuse naissance de Nessie.**

**-C'est exact, j'ai rapidement survolé le sujet mais je ne me suis jamais attardé dessus, je n'avais jamais trouvé d'intérêts à vouloir absolument savoir comment cette surnaturelle venue au monde étais devenue possible, Mais ou veux-tu en venir au juste ?**

**- Je me demandais si vous pourriez, justement, vous attardez sur le sujet**.

**-Pourquoi ferai-je cela? **demanda-t-il gardant toujours une voix bienveillante et sérieuse.

-**Et bien, en fait j'avais pensé que, peut-être en, je ne sais pas, comparant les ADN ou les cellules enfin vos trucs de docteur vous pourriez peut-être découvrir si, Stefan et moi pourrions …avoir un enfant.**

**-Tout est clair maintenant **marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de continuer plus fort : **Peut-être que je pourrai effectivement faire des analyses en comparant les échantillons provenant de plusieurs vampires masculins afin de trouver des concordances avec Edward et ainsi trouver un germe commun avec Stefan mais rien ne dit que cela pourrait fonctionner, il y'a d'ailleurs beaucoup de chances que cela ne donne aucun résultat.**

**-J'en suis consciente, mais, si vous pouviez juste essayer ? **Elle le suppliait presque serrant sa main un peu plus forte.

**-Si tu le veux vraiment alors je me pencherai sur ce cas des notre retour à Forks.**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

Elle aurait presque sauté au cou de l'homme blond tellement elle était heureuse qu'il ait accepté, bien sur il se pourrait parfaitement qu'il ne trouve rien, et qu'elle n'ait jamais d'enfants avec Stefan, mais l'espoir fait vivre et rien que le fait de savoir qu'il allait essayer la satisfaisait.

**-Mais, Elena** la rappela-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, **tu sais que, même si tu arrivais à tomber enceinte, cette grossesse comporterait des risques…de gros risques**.

Elle vint se rasseoir, sa récente joie venant immédiatement de retomber.

**-Oui, Bella me l'as dit, son accouchement a été long et douloureux et c'est ce qui a mené à sa transformation**.

**-Et, serai tu prête à devenir vampire ? A subir tout ça et à ensuite te transformer ?**

-**Je ne sais pas, mais, depuis que j'ai vu Renesmée, je, je ne fais que penser a des enfants, j'en ai rêvé la nuit, et je pense que ça pourrait être l'une des raisons qui me tiennent éloigné de la transformation. : Le fait de ne pouvoir plus jamais être mère. Mais, si il m'arrivait la même chose qu'a Bella tout serai plus simple, j'aurai un bébé de Stefan et en même temps je pourrai devenir vampire sans regrets.**

Le docteur fît une moue songeuse et soupira avant de déclarer : **Tout n'est pas si simple, ce qui a parfaitement convenus à Bella pourrait très bien te déplaire, et je ne crois pas que d'être forcée à se transformer car on meurt à petit feu pour donner naissance à un bébé est une bonne solution.**

**-S'il vous plaît, faites ses analyses, j'aviserai ensuite.**

**-Comme tu voudras, Elena, mais tout précipité n'est pas une solution…je te tiendrai au courant des résultats et, je suppose que tu veux que ce « petit service » reste entre nous**.

**-Oui, j'apprécierais.**

**-Alors c'est d'accord, je récupérais ce qu'il me faut de Stefan pour pouvoir faires les examens.**

**-Merci.**

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, la jeune femme espérant de tout cœur que les résultats soient positifs et que tout se déroule comme elle venait de l'expliquer à son ami vampire.

* * *

C'est ainsi que la visite des Cullen s'acheva, ils étaient restés une semaine et demie. Une semaine et demi ou Elena avait discuté, appris, partager avec d'autres personnes, d'autres vampires. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas leur venue, elle avait était plus que ravie de rencontrer la petit Nessie, ainsi que Bella, Carlisle et tout les autres.

La jeune femme se tenait sur le pas de la porte tenant par la main la fillette aux boucles cuivrées. Elles observaient toutes les deux avec amusement Emmett qui faisait le pitre en chargeant les bagages dans la voiture, Alice et Jasper rangeaient bien ordonnément leurs propres valises dans le coffre de la Volvo argentée et Jacob, qu'Elena n'avait que très peu vu durant leur séjour avait balancé son petit sac rouge au fin fond du coffre ce qu'il lui avait valu les réprimandassions indignées d'Alice. Puis l'heure des adieux arriva et Elena se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la petite qui la tenait toujours fermement par la main

**-J'ai été enchanté de te rencontrer Nessie**

**-Moi aussi, Elena, tu me manqueras j'espère qu'on se reverra vite**

Elles s'enlacèrent tendrement et la gamine glissa à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

**-Sois gentille avec Stefan. **Elena acquiesçât en hochant la tête, un sourire attendri se dessinant sur son visage. **Et aussi avec Damon **poursuivit l'enfant, **il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul tout le temps.**

Nessie fît un dernier gros bisou sur la joue d'Elena avant de filer retrouver Jacob qui l'attendait adosser à la portière, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras à la volée des qu'elle arriva à sa portée.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rosalie et d'Emmett de saluer le couple, Stefan venant de rejoindre Elena sur le perron et de la prendre par les épaules.

-**Vraiment sympa de te connaitre Stephen **lança le vampire brun en souriant comme s'il essayait de retenir un éclat de rire.

Stefan fît une grimace agacé mais Emmett continua en riant à grands éclats: **T'inquiète Stefan **articula-t-il **j'ai compris ton prénom, j'aime juste te taquiner, on a passé un super séjour.**

**-Ca ma fais plaisir de te connaître.** Il fît un sourire un peu forcé.

Puis Alice et Jasper dirent au revoir au couple suivit par Edward et Bella, les deux jeunes femmes se firent la bise chaleureusement avant de se quitter et échangèrent quelques mots sympathiques. Vinrent ensuite Esmé et Carlisle, ce dernier serra la main de Stefan puis enlaça amicalement la jeune humaine échangeant avec elle un regard entendu. Et enfin les trois voitures quittèrent leurs emplacements de parking, chacun de leurs passagers agitant frénétiquement la main pour dire au revoir aux deux hôtes qui les avaient si bien reçus. Stefan embrassa tendrement Elena et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en agitant une dernière fois la main à l'intention de Nessie qui les fixait toujours à mesure que la voiture s'éloignait. Puis, une fois que les véhicules eurent totalement disparus, ils regagnèrent le salon et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, sans se lâcher l'un l'autre.

-**C'était vraiment deux semaines géniales** soupira Elena en se lovant contre le torse de son petit-ami.

**-Content que ça t'ai plu, je m'étais bien dit que te les faire rencontrer était une bonne idée.**

-**Et tu avais raison,** elle repositionna sa tête sur son épaule et il lui frotta le dos tout en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux pour la repousser. Ils fermèrent les yeux savourant se moment totale de sérénité après deux semaines riches en émotions, presque toute positives et joyeuses, mais, comme toujours, quelqu'un vint gâcher cette harmonie.

-**S'allait, les monstres végétariens sont partis ?** Lança Damon qui était apparut de nulle part et qui s'assit sans aucune gène à côté d'Elena et il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. **Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de cette maison.**

-**Damon enlève ton bras ! **Maugréa Stefan en poussant la main de son aîné. Celui-ci se laissa faire puis se leva pour se rasseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face.

-**Tout compte fait, t'avais raison petit frère **lança-t-il en fixant ses mains, sachant pertinemment qu'insinué quelque chose sans préciser quoi allait vite énerver son cadet s'il le laissait dans l'ignorance.

**-A propos de… ? Tu as enfin décidé d'admettre que j'avais raison et que les faire venir ici était une bonne idée ?** Tenta Stefan en levant les sourcils.

Damon fît tourner son doigt dans le vide avant de le pointer brusquement sur Stefan : **Euh…nan ! Je voulais juste dire que tu avais raison : ces vampires sont de vrais lopettes, même pas eu besoin d'utiliser un des pieux !** annonça-t-il fier de lui, comme si c'était un exploit.

Le plus jeunes des vampires resserra encore son étreinte sur sa petite-amie avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer : **Tu ne changeras donc jamais**…

Damon allait rétorquer avec une de ses répliques Damonesque qui avait le chic pour clouer le bec de son petit frère mais Elena coupa court à la conversation :

**-Qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux dernière semaines ? C'est vrai, on t'a rarement vu ici.**

**-Tu deviens trop curieuse**…railla-t-il en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle à vitesse vampirique se qui la fît sursauter : **Je vaquais de ci de la, faisait mes p'tites affaires…** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'un air malicieux.

Stefan commençait à se lever pour éloigner Elena du visage de Damon qui était maintenant si proche du sien mais le vampire s'éloigna avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de bouger.

**-Relax, Stef, je m'en vais !**

Et il reprit sa veste qui était posé sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de la jeter sur son épaule et de marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'un air arrogant.

Stefan le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte puis se retourna vers Elena et lui embrassa le front :

**-Je t'aime **lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime** lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

* * *

_Et bien voilà le 8eme chapitre, les Cullen sont repartis...mais ce n'est pas fini!lol La suite bientôt..._


	9. Révélations

Les Salvatore et Elena reprirent le cours normale de leur vie. Elena allait à maintenant à l'université, et parfois Stefan l'accompagnait. Damon, lui, allait et venait à sa guise dans la vieille maison, des fois y restant cloitré plusieurs jours et d'autres fois n'y revenant pas pendant quelques temps. Elena était d'ailleurs inquiète à propos de son comportement : en effet il ne leur parlait presque plus, ne se contentant que d'un bonjour ou d'un sarcasme de mauvais goût avant de se barricader dans sa chambre ou de sortir en claquant la porte. Stefan lui était plus que satisfait, pensant que la venue des Cullen avait dissuadé Elena de se transformer étant donnée qu'elle n'en avait par reparlée depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour le couple, la jeune femme attendait toujours secrètement l'appel révélateur du docteur Cullen.

* * *

Un mercredi, en fin d'après midi, alors qu'Elena était seule, son petit-ami l'ayant laissé pour aller chasser loin d'ici (les bois de Mystic Falls commençait à manquer sérieusement d'animaux à se mettre sous la dent) donc il ne reviendrait pas avant une journée et qu'elle n'avait pas cours elle révisait paresseusement un prochain devoir confortablement installée sur le canapé.

Quand, tout à coup le téléphone sonna se qui la fît sortir de ses pensées. Elle déposa ses cahiers par terre puis vint décrocher l'appareil.

**-Maison des Salvatore, Elena Gilbert…**

-**Elena, c'est Carlisle Cullen, désolé de te rappeler si tard mais il m'a fallu du temps pour**…il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, **Stefan est là ?**

**-Non je suis seule à la maison.**

**-Très bien. Alors comme je disais** reprit-il gardant toujours un calme et un sérieux étonnant, **j'ai fait les analyses que tu m'avais demandé**.

**-Et ?** demanda-t-elle de plus en plus curieuse

**-Elena, je suis désolé** continua-t-il d'une voix troublante, on se serait crût dans un film Hollywoodien ou le grand médecin annonce la mort du personnage principal, Elena se figea attendant nerveusement la fin de sa phrase. **Je suis désolé, mais si mais analyses sont exacts, Stefan est incapable de procréer.**

Elle aurait voulut demander des précisions, prononcer un mot, une phrase mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge alors le vampire poursuivit : J'ai fait plusieurs expériences et j'ai remarqué chez Edward un gène spécial qui n'est pas présent sur Jasper ou Emmett par exemple. Je ne pourrai ni donner un nom à ce gène ni en expliquer la présence mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que c'est lui qui fait la différence entre Edward et la plupart des autres vampires masculins, que c'est lui qui leur permet de se reproduire. Après plusieurs tests j'ai établi qu'à peu près 3 vampires sur 100 ont ce gène, ce qui est très très faible.

**-Et Stefan ne l'a pas** soupira la jeune femme se demandant même pourquoi il lui expliquait tout cela, ce qui lui importait vraiment c'était de savoir si son petit-ami l'avait, à la rigueur elle n'avait rien à faire des autres vampires.

**-Non, mais…quelqu'un d'autre là…** dit-il en laissant planer un certain mystère sur sa dernière affirmation.

La jeune humaine n'avait même pas envie de demander qui était cette personne, qui que ce soit elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, elle était si déçu, tous les espoirs en lesquelles elle avait crut en rencontrant Renesmée s'étaient effondrés en quelques instants mais par politesse envers Carlisle elle posa tout même la question, pratiquement sur que la réponse lui serai totalement égal:

**-Qui dont ?**

**-Damon !** Acheva-t-il.

**-Damon** répéta-t-elle d'un ton neutre dénué d'émotions comme si elle était dans le néant. Alors ça c'était le comble : lui qui n'avais jamais voulu et qui ne voudrait certainement jamais d'enfants avait la capacité d'en avoir ! Alors que le pauvre Stefan en était dépourvu, ce monde est vraiment trop injuste pensa-Elena tristement.

**-Je me doute que tu dois être déçu, mais j'ai vraiment essayé et j'ai fait et refait les analyses une dizaine de fois, les résultats ont toujours étés les mêmes.**

**-Je comprends Carlisle, vous n'y êtes pour rien, je… je dois y aller. Merci.**

Et elle raccrocha avant d'entendre sa réponse. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé abîmant par la même occasion ses cahiers qui était posa à terre. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas se persuada-t-elle, saurait été ridicule. Elle savait depuis le début que les chances étaient minimes, et, elle avait juste demandé à Carlisle de faire des tests, juste pour être sûr… Mais au fond d'elle-même elle avait tant espérer une réponse positive, et sans le vouloir elle s'était même convaincue qu'ils pourraient un jour être parents. Mais tous n'étaient que faux espoirs.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans une petite déprime, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent de l'entrée du salon. Elle commença à paniquer redoutant que Stefan la voie dans cet état.

Mais ce fut Damon qui s'avança calmement vers elle.

**-Damon !**

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête en continuant d'avancer presque au ralentit vers elle.

**-Tu as tout entendue pas vrai ?** Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure en détournant son regard du vampire.

**-Oui **fît-il tout bas, **J'avoue j'écoutais aux portes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à de telles révélations…**

Il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, tout d'abord prudemment puis se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

**-Je suis idiote, Je ne devrai pas pleurer **déclara-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait doucement sur sa joue. Damon l'essuya de ses fins doigts. **Je savais qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances et pourtant…**

**-Tu es loin d'être idiote, **chuchota-t-il à son oreille. **Mais, je ne savais pas que…tu voulais être mère…**

-**Je ne le savais pas non plus il y'a de cela quelques semaines**, avoua-t-elle, **depuis que j'ai vu Nessie et que j'ai fait…ce rêve.**

C'est à ce moment là que son ancien songe et les récentes annonces du docteur se connectèrent : un petit bébé aux magnifiques yeux bleus pâles…ce fameux gène dont Damon serait, contrairement à son cadet, doté. Non, c'était Stefan qu'elle aimait, Stefan ! Elle chassa la vague idée qu'il lui avait traversée l'esprit immédiatement.

**-Elena, j'ai aussi entendu la deuxième confidence de la sangsue végétarienne, à propos de moi.**

Elle le regarda les yeux totalement vide d'expressions faisant mine de ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait référence.

-**Je… si j'ai bien compris… je suis capable de… je peux te donner un enfant !** affirma-t-il d'un ton plus que sérieux et dénué de tous sarcasmes ou rires.

**-Damon **soupira-t-elle en brisant son étreinte réconfortante. **Tu sais bien que j'aime…**

**-Oui, je sais,** la coupa-t-il **Tu aimes Stefan. Mais moi aussi je…je t'aime** murmura-t-il, **et si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite je te donnerai un bébé.**

**-Mais, tu ne comprends pas. Le seul enfant que je veux c'est celui de Stefan. Avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ne m'intéresse pas, autant adopté un orphelin à ce moment là.**

Le vampire fut profondément blessé par cette dernière déclaration mais il continua tout de même gardant un ton indifférent.** C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Un orphelin n'aura pas de votre sang dans ses veines alors que, je te rappelle Stefan et moi sommes frères, cet enfant aura donc : ton sang et le mien, et par extension celui de mon frère, il pourrait même lui ressembler qui sait ?**

Elena voyait enfin ou il voulait en venir mais elle le laissa tout de même continuer ses explications : **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, tu pourrais faire croire à Stefan que c'est son bébé, avec un peu de chance il ne s'apercevra de rien, et vous pourrez vivre tout les deux heureux avec votre enfant.**

**-Si je te suis bien, tu serais prêts à te « sacrifier » pour notre bonheur ?**

**-Pour _ton _bonheur** la corrigea-t-il. **Oui ! Si la seule chose de bien que je puisse faire pour toi c'est de te donner un enfant, alors je suis prêt à le faire!**

**-Mais, je ne pourrai jamais mentir à Stefan. J'aurai toujours en tête que ce petit être qui me regarde avec de grand yeux n'est pas son fils mais le tien. Et puis, pour avoir un bébé il faudrait qu'on**…

Elle décida de changer subitement de sujet : **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu presque plus parler après notre soirée avec Nessie**.

**-Je…j'étais contrarié et dépité. Je dois bien admettre que toute cette soirée n'était en quelque sorte qu'une mascarade. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour te…reconquérir.**

**-Me reconquérir ?**

-**Oui. Tu as eu beau m'expliqué et me répéter que je n'étais rien pour toi, que c'était Stefan. Je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée que nous puissions enfin être ensemble, j'y aie toujours crût. Et je pensais que cette soirée pourrait te faire réaliser que tu avais aussi des sentiments pour moi et que je pouvait être bon, gentil comme une homme normal**.

**-Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné…**

**-Non, tu t'es glissé dans ta chambre immédiatement après que j'ai couché la gamine.**

Il la prit par les épaules la forçant à le regarder : **Elena, quoi que tu fasses, sache que je n'abandonnerai jamais l'idée que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi, jamais ! Et même si j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tu ne seras jamais à moi tout seul, je garderai toujours espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir faire…ça.**

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, mais elle le repoussa, posant ses mains sur ses épaules en éloignant son visage du sien.

**-Damon n'insiste pas, si Stefan nous voyait...il te tuerait**

-**Je suis déjà mort ! Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de se que pense mon frère !** Lâcha-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-**Et bien moi j'en ai quelque chose à faire ! Damon tu compteras toujours pour moi, mais pas de la manière que tu souhaiterais**.

**-Réfléchis bien à ma proposition **dit-il en relançant leur précédent sujet. **Je t'assure que Stefan n'en saura jamais rien, ce sera notre petit secret. Penses-y, tu pourrais regretter d'avoir refusé et je ne veux que ton bonheur même si... tu le vis avec Stefan.**

En réalité le plan de Damon était bien plus subtile, il s'était persuadé qu'une fois qu'elle se saurait laisser embrasser et aller dans ses bras elle se rendrait enfin compte de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui c'était une certitude, au plus profond d'elle-même elle l'aimait. Elle pouvait se voiler la face pour le moment, évité de plonger ses prunelles noisette dans les abysses de ses yeux bleus mais tôt ou tard elle se débarrasserait de Stefan pour tomber dans les bras de l'aîné des frères. Et, bien sur, il espérait qu'une nuit ensemble lui ferai ouvrir les yeux (après tout aucune de ses conquêtes n'avaient jamais été déçu bien au contraire), et, comme pour approuver son plan il venait de trouver une raison parfaite qui ferait accepter à la jeune humaine de coucher avec lui. Malgré sa fameuse idée il ne lui avait pas mentit : si jamais – mais selon lui c'était impossible- elle ne voulait toujours pas de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il la laisserait tranquille, il lui donnerait le bébé qu'elle semblait tant désirer et la laisserai vivre sa vie avec son frère cadet. Il n'avait qu'une parole et il était près à lui promettre sur le champ.

_Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Damon vienne tout compliquer ? Sa proposition était après tout tentante_ pensa la jeune fille. Il était beau, attirant, sexy, elle l'avait apprécié à un moment, il était même amis, il pouvait se montrer gentil et agréable mais était en même temps imprévisible et mystérieux. Elena en était sûre : il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal et elle était également certaine qu'il l'aimait d'un amour vrai et irrévocable, comme il avait aimé Katherine. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça à Stefan ? Lui aussi l'aimait plus que tout au monde, c'était l'homme et le petit ami parfait, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu rien à lui reproché, ce serait une trahison. Mais pourtant une phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête bien malgré elle : **_Stefan n'en saura rien, il croira que c'est son enfant _**lui avait assuré Damon d'une voix caressante.

-**Elena, juste une nuit ! Et le lendemain on fait comme si on se détestait ! Stefan n'en saura absolument rien** lui répéta-il pour la convaincre.

Et il essaya de nouveau, approchant son visage de celui de la jeune femme puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci elle resta figé, ne le repoussant pas mais ne l'encourageant pas non-plus à continuer. Tout du moins au début. C'était trop dur, trop tentant, son odeur était trop enivrante, sa bouche trop…parfaite. Elle répondit fougueusement à son baiser agrippant ses cheveux et collant de nouveau sa bouche à la sienne. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle. Le beau vampire la fixa satisfait en souriant d'un sourire charmeur. Elena, quant à elle, n'émit aucune réaction visible, ni sourires ni grimaces… à ce niveau là son cerveau n'était plus capable de réfléchir, troublé par ce torride baiser qui lui laissait un goût divin sur ses lèvres. Damon replongea donc vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et, à son grand étonnement elle se laissa faire une nouvelle fois. Il commença à faire traîner une main baladeuse sur sa hanche qui descendit sur sa cuisse mais, subitement, elle le repoussa comme si elle venait enfin d'émerger, de revenir à la réalité. Mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il avait enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût et il ne laisserait pas partir comme ça après un avant-gout si prometteur.

**-Damon, non, lâche-moi s'il te plaît** gémit-elle en le poussant du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais il la tenait toujours fermement embrassant désormais son cou et ses épaules.

-**Pourquoi ? Je t'aime Elena, Je t'aime, Je t'aime **lui répéta-t-il encore et encore tout en remontant jusqu'à son menton.

**-Damon** haleta la jeune femme, **si Stefan arrivait….non je ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient ainsi… si tu m'aimes écarte-toi.**

Il déposa un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis la relâcha, en faisant une moue mécontente.

-**Mon frère est à des kilomètres d'ici en pleine partie de chasse, il ne reviendra pas avant un moment** lui assura le jeune homme tout en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'elle interrompit immédiatement.

-**Tu n'en ais pas certain, il pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Non je préfère ne prendre aucun risque **décréta-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement sur le sofa.

Damon soupira lourdement avant d'ajouter : **Si je fais en sorte d'être sûr qu'il ne reviendra pas avant demain soir…tu seras d'accord ?**

**-Oui** fît-elle tout bas.

-**Attend-moi dans ma chambre, je reviens dans 10 minutes, juste le temps de crever les pneus de Stefan ou d'organiser un petit contrôle de police qui lui fera rester en garde à vue et je reviens.**

**-L'endroit ou il chasse est à 2h00 de route d'ici !**

**-Parce que mon idiot de frère prend sa voiture, à vitesse vampirique ça va beaucoup plus vite.**

**-Ne lui fais pas de mal.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai juste une ruse pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures et le tour est joué ! Il ne saura même pas que je suis venu dans cette petite bourgade perdue.**

**-D'accord** approuva la jeune femme.

Et Damon disparut soudainement. Elena remonta le col de son T-shirt qui était descendu -laissant découvrir ses épaules et le début de sa poitrine- lorsque Damon l'avait fougueusement agrippé. Puis comme un pantin elle se leva et monta l'escalier sans un bruit. Et, machinalement elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, celle de Stefan et d'elle. Elle voulu faire demi-tour au dernier moment mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait vu : La photo d'eux deux qui trônait majestueusement sur la table de chevet, une des plus belles et une des rares photos qu'ils aient pris ensemble. Elle s'avança et la prit dans ses mains qui commençaient à trembler. Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? C'était Stefan qu'elle aimait ! Et Damon ? Non… mais pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé l'embrasser ? Pourquoi lui avait elle rendue son baiser ? Pourquoi, pourquoi….Le vampire allait bientôt revenir et elle lui obéît ne sachant que faire d'autre, elle reposa délicatement le cadre sur la table de nuit et entra dans la chambre de Damon. En découvrant la pièce elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur. Tout était parfaitement rangé et ordonné, le lit était fait, rien ne traînait au sol, et pourtant la jeune fille pensait que Damon n'était pas du genre à ranger sa chambre : elle se trompait. Dans une toute autre situation elle aurait fouillé un peu, se serai balader dans sa chambre en ouvrant les tiroirs pour connaitre les secrets qu'ils renfermaient, mais pas aujourd'hui, ou pas ce soir devrait-elle plutôt dire le gros réveil digital indiquant 20 :19. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit moelleux attendant avec un certain stress le retour du beau vampire.

* * *

_Alors à votre avis Elena va-t-elle accepter la proposition de Damon? ...La suite au prochain chapitre :)_


	10. Le point de nonretour

Damon était fier de lui, il venait de prévenir le shérif de la petite ville ou Stefan s'était rendu qu'un homme roulait à 160 km/h sur une petite route de campagne et qu'il fallait l'arrêter étant donné le danger qu'il représentait. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas oublié de trafiquer légèrement la voiture de son frère, sabotant la pédale de frein pour que celle-ci ne réponde plus et le moteur pour qu'il y ait une montée de vitesse imprévisible. Et maintenant, il rentrait chez lui pour recevoir sa récompense ! Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une récompense s'avoua-t-il alors qu'il traversait les bois à toute vitesse, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et qui allait enfin se produire. Arrivé devant la vieille pension des Salvatore il s'arrêta et fît un sourire enchanté : la petite lumière qui brillait à la fenêtre de sa chambre lui indiquait qu'Elena l'attendait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis ou ne s'était pas défiler au dernier moment. Son plan fonctionnait à la perfection, jubila-t-il en franchissant rapidement le seuil de la porte d'entrée avant de se précipiter à l'étage. Il monta les marches quatre-à-quatre et s'immobilisa devant le miroir qui était posé dans le couloir. Il avait une tenue abominable : Ses chaussures étaient couvertes de terre à cause de sa course dans la forêt, ses jambes de pantalon mouchetées de boue, sa manche de chemise avait été trouée par une branche d'arbre et ses cheveux d'ordinaire volontairement en bataille étaient parsemés d'épines de pins. Il n'était pas vraiment présentable pour aller rejoindre Elena. Il pensa tout d'abord à se faufiler dans sa chambre à super-vitesse pour prendre des affaires de rechanges sans qu'elle ne le voie puis décréta qu'après tout, il n'aurait pas besoin de vêtements pour faire ce qu'il comptait faire et qu'ils finiraient en fouillis au pied du lit ou par terre. Il entreprit donc uniquement d'enlever de sa tignasse les épines de pins et se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux pour leurs redonner un look naturellement désordonné et rebelle. Puis il fît quelques pas vers une grosse porte en ébène marron foncé et posa sa main sur la poignée. Le jeune homme avait tourné cette poignée des centaines de fois, mais, pour la première fois il était en même temps impatient et nerveux de savoir ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il ferait ses premiers pas dans la chambre.

Elena était assise sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Le vampire avança donc vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme ce qui l'a fît sursauter.

-**Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je me suis occupé de Stefan** s'exclama-t-il posément après avoir retiré sa main.

**-Ok !** Fût la seule chose qu'elle répondit en fixant toujours le sol.

**-Elena, ça ne vas pas ?** S'enquit le garçon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**-Je ne sais pas… Je sais ce que tu as en tête et j'ai l'impression de planter un couteau dans le dos de ton frère, de le trahir si j'accepte**.

-**Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit : il n'en saura absolument rien, et pense que c'est pour son bonheur aussi !**

Elle leva la tête mais ne parut pas plus convaincue après ça déclaration, il enchaîna donc :** Elena, je t'aime. Désormais tu es toute ma vie, ma mort, mon éternité. Tu es la seule chose qui me donne encore envie de continuer à vivre, de survivre, de me lever le matin. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma journée et, comme ce rayon de soleil, tu pourrais me tuer si tu le voulais, je mourrai une seconde fois pour toi si c'était nécessaire, et, si tu décidais de me tuer de tes propres mains, je sourirai avant l'instant fatal car ce serai la mort la plus merveilleuse que je puisse avoir!**

Et il l'embrassa avec hésitation, elle voulut résister mais à quoi bon ? Elle devait bien se l'avouer, sa déclaration l'avait au plus profond d'elle-même touchée et émue. Et, elle était certaine que si elle n'avait jamais connu Stefan elle n'hésiterait plus une seconde et appartiendrai déjà corps et âme au beau vampire qui la fixait désormais avec des yeux pétillant de désir.

Damon l'embrassa derechef, avec plus d'entrain cette fois-ci et elle répondit à son baiser.

**-Je…Je t'aime aussi **lui souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il fît un grand sourire avant de continuer à l'embrasser encore et encore, mais, sans s'en rendre compte il avait dangereusement posé sa bouche au niveau de sa jugulaire et ses crocs avaient surgies, ses yeux se bordant de rouges.

Il fit volte-face et frappa violemment le mur de son poing, ce qui laissa un trou de la taille de celui-ci dans le béton avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les draps en rugissant de rage.

**-Damon !**

**-Saleté de crocs !** Siffla-t-il en agrippant les couvertures.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête puis sur son dos, faisant de petit mouvement circulaire sur celui-ci. Puis alors qu'elle sentait qu'il commençait à se contrôler elle posa sa tête entre ses omoplates.

**-Elena, je pensais pouvoir renier ma nature, mais j'ai peur de te blesser…**

**-Je te fais confiance !**

Il se releva et se retourna vers la jeune femme ses crocs ayant disparus mais ses traits toujours durcit et ses veines toujours apparentes : **Vraiment ? **S'étonna-t-il, repensant que 10 minutes plus tôt elle hésitait encore à l'embrasser.

**-Oui vraiment !**

Elena avait renoncé à lui résister, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle le repoussait et refusait ses avances, elle aimait Stefan. Mais quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent, et alors que son petit-ami était absent elle ne pouvait plus résister à Damon et avait enfin admit qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

Et cette fois ci ce fût elle qui l'embrassa avec douceur, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Ils continuèrent leur langoureux baiser quelques secondes puis Damon le rompit en prenant les mains de la jeune femme qui était maintenant sur ses épaules, les portant à ses lèvres et en les embrassant tout en remontant sur son poignet, son avant-bras, son coude… son cou, ses lèvres qu'il captura de nouveau dans un torride baiser. Il commença ensuite à déboutonner maladroitement sa chemise puis décida finalement de l'arracher sauvagement et la jeta parterre. Elena l'imita en retirant son T-shirt mais il l'arrêta dans son geste et posa les mains de la jeune femme sur son torse.

**-Laisse-moi faire**, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille taquin, **tu tiens à ton t-shirt ?**

Elle lui répondit qu'elle s'en fichait bien et il arracha le tissu avec une facilité déconcertante comme il l'avait fait plutôt avec sa chemise avant de jeter les lambeaux du vêtement par terre. Elle palpa son torse musclé, ses pectoraux, pendant qu'il l'embrassait continuellement, oubliant même qu'elle était humaine et qu'il était dangereux qu'elle soit privé d'oxygène. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre durant toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube, Elena se dévouant corps et âme au beau vampire qui la couvrait de caresses, d'affection, de tendresse et d'amoureux baisers.

* * *

_Alors un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres...Et oui Elena à céder mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Eh, eh vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode...euh non chapitre, chapitre que je posteai très bientôt :) _


	11. Lever du soleil

Damon se réveilla en sursaut et ses crocs jaillirent instinctivement. Il en était sûr, il n'était pas seul ici, quelqu'un l'espionnait. Sa tête pivota dans tous sens cherchant à repérer un mouvement de l'intrus qui lui serait fatal. Puis, il tourna la tête sur sa droite et se sentit plus idiot que jamais, le soi-disant voyeur qu'il sentait bouger était en fait la plus belle chose au monde qu'il pouvait y'avoir dans sa chambre, et mieux : dans son lit à ses côtés. Elena venait de se tourner et – sans le vouloir bien sûr- elle l'avait réveillé et lui avait fait une belle frayeur. Depuis un petit bout de temps il n'avait plus eut l'habitude de trouver quelqu'un dans sa chambre à son réveil mais d'être belle et bien seul.

Le jeune homme inspecta quelques minutes l'état de sa chambre à coucher. On aurait crût qu'une véritable tornade s'était déroulée ici pendant la nuit : Il y'avait toujours le trou dans le mur, marque de son poing, on remarquait clairement des traces de crocs sur le poteau du lit à baldaquin, il y'avait même 3 traces de dents, il avait croqué le bois 3 fois pendant le nuit pour se contrôler et éviter de mordre le joli cou de la jeune femme. Les lampes qui étaient poser sur les deux tables de chevets étaient éclatées au sol, un tas de débris de vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout par terre, on pouvait notamment distinguer les restes de sa chemise, d'une de ses chaussures à moitié dévoré et de son jean. Le radioréveil en mille-morceaux gisait prêts de la porte, le vampire se souvint alors l'avoir violemment balancé la bas pour une raison totalement inconnue pendant leurs ébats. Ses avant-bras comportaient également quelques traces de morsures (qui disparaitraient vite dans quelques heures): pour s'empêcher de blesser sa belle tout les moyens étaient bons : mordre les poteaux du lit, sa chaussure, l'oreiller et même, en dernier recours ses propres bras. Mais il préférait de loin se mutiler plutôt que de la mordre elle.

Il la regarda dormir quelques instants, puis hésita à la réveiller : après tout il ne savait pas quand son cadet allait revenir et, à coup sur, Elena lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir éveillé à temps s'il les prenait sur le fait, en train de dormir nus dans le même lit. Mais elle était si belle assoupis, ses cheveux étaler comme une mer autour de sa tête qui serait l'île au trésor la rendaient magnifique. Ses paupières et ses lèvres bougeaient et tremblaient par moment, lui laissant penser qu'elle devait certainement rêver. De lui ? D'eux deux ? Peut-être…

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui s'était placé devant ses jolis yeux encore fermés et approcha tout doucement sa bouche de sa joue pour y déposer un délicat baiser. Ne la voyant pas réagir il embrassa ses lèvres, elle gémit alors : **Je t'aime, je t'aime...**

L'homme aux yeux bleu jubilait de plaisir, son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection : elle l'aimait désormais, peut-être même plus que Stefan. En parlant du loup la jeune femme reprit ses gémissements alors qu'il l'embrassait derechef : **Je t'aime, je t'aime Stefan.**

Son dernier mot lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide ! Stefan ! Non elle divaguait, c'était lui, Damon Salvatore qui était étendu à ses cotés, lui qui l'embrassait, lui qui avait couché avec elle et pas cet idiot de frère végétarien certainement actuellement en garde-à-vue au poste de police.

**-Stefan !** répéta-t-elle encore toujours assoupis.

Si son cadet ce serait trouver dans les parages à ce moment là Damon aurait courut lui planter un pieu dans le cœur. Non pas un, mais deux ou trois, une dizaine, il aurait même taillé les pieux avec ses dents après avoir lui-même abattus les arbres s'il le fallait tellement il le haïssait. Mais pourquoi c'était toujours Stefan ? S'apitoya-t-il en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le matelas ça haine s'évanouissant peu à peu se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait finalement rien changer aux sentiments de la jeune femme. Pourquoi l'amour qu'il donnait n'était jamais réciproque ? Il n'était peut-être pas toujours gentil, respectueux, tolérant, et ne réfléchissait pas toujours aux conséquences de ses actes. Ca c'était sur il n'était pas Saint-Stefan, le gentil et romantique vampire végétarien, mais lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un c'était toujours vrai et inconditionnelle, il aurait pu mourir pour l'être aimé et pourtant toutes ces dernières ne semblait pas sans rendre compte.

Il décida tout de même de profiter pleinement des derniers moments tendres qu'il pouvait passer auprès d'Elena avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre son « précieux Stefan » et se tourna vers elle l'entourant de ses bras fermes et musclé tout en lui embrassant les épaules. Il savait que dès qu'ils se lèveraient, tout serai fini. Il devait tenir sa promesse : elle ne voulait pas de lui et préférait Stefan alors il devait la laisser tranquille et abandonner toute idée de la séduire. Elena frémit sous ses bisous puis ouvrit doucement un œil avant de se tourner vers lui. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle parut légèrement surprise puis se détendit et sourit.

**-Bonjour, belle au bois dormant, bien dormi ?** demanda le beau jeune homme d'une voix charmeuse.

-**Oui, bien dormi mais aussi fatigué que si je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit **déclara-t-elle à mi-voix tout en se frottant les yeux.

**-Tu n'as presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit**, lui rappela-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil séducteur. **Faut dire que la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos, c'était sportif !**

**-Damon ! **Gronda la jeune femme dont on décelait tout de même dans la voix un certain amusant. **Tu es incorrigible !**

**-J'aime juste me vanter de mes performances, surtout quand celle-ci sont plus qu'excellentes**, fît remarquer le vampire en prenant un air fier et arrogant.

**-Je dois bien l'admettre** s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

**-Ne t'en fait pas tu as été parfaite aussi ! Comme tu l'es toujours**

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa amoureusement, puis la brunette posa sa tête sur ton torse alors que leurs souffles se séparaient.

**-Ou sont mes vêtements ? **l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait un peu partout dans la pièce, prête à se lever.

**-Par-ci -par là **! répondit le vampire brun en désignant du doigt les bouts de tissu qui jonchaient le sol.

**-Tu as tout déchirés…**

**-Avec ton autorisation** la coupa-t-il en ricanant. **Tu peux prendre le peignoir qui doit être dans l'armoire, en attendant d'aller t'habiller.**

La jeune femme posa un pied par terre mais elle fut tiré prestement par le bras et retomba sur Damon qui captura ses lèvres à nouveau.

-**Rien ne presse, reste encore au lit. Reste encore avec moi **ajouta-t-il comme un enfant à qui on aurait enlevé sa tétine.

**-Je ne m'en irai pas, je vais juste aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain et puis on ira petit-déjeuner ensemble.**

-**Non, Elena je ne peux pas.**

**-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?** l'interrogea-t-elle commençant un peu à paniquer.

**-J'ai promis…**

**-Mais ! Promis quoi ?** S'impatienta la jeune fille ne supportant pas les pauses que faisait Damon entre chaque phrase faisant durer le suspense.

-**J'ai promis que, si tu préférais Stefan à moi après une nuit d'amour tout les deux, alors nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble, plus rien en dehors de choses amicales.**

**-Mais je ne t'ai pas dit que je préférais Stefan à toi.**

-**Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? N'essaye pas de mentir, je sais que ça a toujours été lui, et que ce sera toujours lui. J'avais eut de faux espoirs, des espérances impossibles. Mais quand tu as prononcés son nom ce matin, dans ton sommeil je n'avais plus de doutes, tu peux me dire que tu m'apprécie autant que tu le souhaite, ce sera toujours moins de Stefan.**

**-Damon, je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment adoré cette nuit mais…**

**-Mais ce sera la première et la dernière que nous passerons ensemble, exact ?**

**-Oui** soupira-t-elle tout à coup triste.

-**Tu ferais mieux de filer t'habiller, mon frère n'avalera jamais le fait que tu aies dormi nue en étant seule dans ta chambre.**

Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais il l'interrompit immédiatement :** Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça restera entre nous. Il ne c'est rien passer cette nuit, et il ne se passera jamais rien j'ai pigé !**

Elle fit un sourire triste et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et d'enfiler le peignoir bleu qui était dans l'armoire puis sortit de la chambre adressant un dernier regard au vampire.

Damon prit dans sa penderie ses vêtements du jour sans se soucier réellement de ce qu'il dont il se saisissait et s'habilla rapidement avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Elena fît de même après avoir regagné sa chambre et descendit petit-déjeuner essayant de ne pas paraitre changée ou bouleversée, après tout Stefan rentrerait bientôt et s'il remarquait un quelconque changement de comportement chez elle il se douterait de quelque chose.

Elle prépara un bol de café sans grande joie et le but d'une traite sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir. La jeune femme posait la tasse dans l'évier quand elle entendit une porte claquée.

Stefan pénétra dans le salon et jeta sa veste sur un des canapés avant de commencer à monter à tâtons les escaliers.

-**Stefan… Tu…tu es enfin rentré ! Ou étais-tu ? **l'interrogea la jeune fille essayant de garder un calme plat mais se sentant malgré tout hypocrite de lui demander ceci alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse et qu'elle était même la cause de son retard.

**-Ma chérie tu es déjà levée ! Désolé d'être revenus si tard, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été arrêté par la police et ils m'ont maintenu en garde-à-vue, enfin bref une longue histoire. **Le garçon redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait déjà monté et s'approcha de sa petite-amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais, sans le vouloir, elle eut un petit mouvement de recul.

**-Elena, il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

-**Oh, non je vais très bien, c'est juste que…laisse tomber ce n'est pas important, je t'aime.**

Et la brunette se laissa aller dans les bras réconfortant de son copain posant sa tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit pour interrompre leur étreinte, elle aperçue en haut de l'escalier Damon qui passait dans le couloir avec un regard triste avant de disparaitre derrière le pan de mur lui adressant un regard dégouté...

* * *

_Et oui, Elena retourne dans les bras de Stefan... et comme toujours je ne vous ferai pas patienter longtemps puisque la suite arrive bientôt! J'aimerai aussi remercier miistii qui me laisse une review à chaque chapitre, ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que l'on est lut! _


	12. Maladie?

Comme il l'avait juré, Damon ne se mêla plus des affaires d'Elena et ne lui adressait que de brefs bonjour le matin et « bon appétit » lorsqu'il la croisait en train de diner. Stefan n'avait rien remarqué, il ne se doutait absolument de rien et était plus que satisfait de voir que son aîné avait enfin renoncé à draguer sa chère et tendre. La vie avait reprit son cour normale omettant cette torride nuit comme si elle ne s'était jamais produite. Personne n'en parla plus, ni elle ni Damon qui ne fît même pas une petite allusion, non il ne fît rien. Mais cette nuit allait bientôt rattraper notre trio, tout acte a des conséquences, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises et Elena allait bientôt sans rendre compte.

Plusieurs semaines après, tôt le matin, alors que la jeune fille qui était sereinement étendu auprès de son petit-ami qui dormait calmement, elle se redressa subitement faisant sursauter son compagnon et se rua vers les toilettes avant de s'y enfermer.

Stefan paniqua de suite et vint se coller à la porte en tapant frénétiquement sur celle-ci.

**-Mon amour, ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es malade ? Ouvre la porte !**

Un bruit sourd se fît entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce et le vampire devina rapidement qu'elle vomissait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait rejeté tout son repas de la veille elle répondit péniblement : **Ce n'est rien, juste une gastro, je vais prendre quelques médicaments et ça ira mieux.**

**-Tu es sur ? Ouvre la porte s'il te plait.**

**-Oui, oui ça va, je vais juste me débarbouiller un peu, tu peux aller à la pharmacie s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pu de….d'anti vomitif !**

C'était un mensonge bien-sur, l'armoire à pharmacie en comportait 3 boites, mais elle voulait surtout se « débarrasser» temporairement du beau vampire.

-**Je demanderai à Damon d'aller en chercher, je préfère rester avec toi. Mais, mon ange, tu peux ouvrir la porte, j'ai déjà vu pire que du vomis ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Non, J'ai vraiment besoin de ces médicaments tout de suite, va vite les acheter, je t'en prie **insista-elle, **je vais juste prendre un bon bain pour me nettoyer et me calmer un peu.**

**-Très bien, si tu insiste. Je ferai vite, Fais attention à toi.**

**-Merci, à tout de suite.**

Stefan s'habilla promptement et fila vers le centre ville. Pendant ce temps, Elena se laissa glisser contre le carrelage du mur avant de s'asseoir sur le sol. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Les symptômes pouvaient laisser croire à une gastro, mais elle était persuader que ce n'était pas ça. Elle se releva difficilement et prit le combiné du téléphone avant de composer le numéro de son médecin traitant :

-**Cabinet du Docteur Lecourt que puis-je pour vous ?**

-**Bonjour, je souhaiterais prendre un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible, dans la journée si c'est faisable, pour Mlle Elena Gilbert.**

-**Mlle Gilbert, très bien nous avons un petit créneau de libre entre 17h00 et 17h30.**

**-C'est parfait docteur, je viendrai.**

**-Mais attendez qu'avez-vous exact….**

Mais Elena coupa court à la conversation et raccrocha de suite avant de retourner régurgiter aux toilettes.

Stefan revint rapidement de sa petite virée à la pharmacie en ramenant plusieurs boites de toutes sortes de médicaments qu'il avait pu trouver et les étala sur le lit avant de retourner frapper à la porte de la salle de bain qu'Elena avait refermé à clé.

-**Elena, je suis revenu avec les médicaments, tu peux sortir des toilettes maintenant.**

La malade ouvrit la porte et Stefan la prit immédiatement dans ses bras avant de la porter sur le lit et de l'enfouir sous les draps, elle se laissa faire n'ayant pas la force de répliquer.

-**Je t'emmènerais chez le docteur en urgence toute à l'heure en attendant repose toi un peu et avale cette pilule.**

**-Non, pas besoin d'aller chez le médecin, je me sens beaucoup mieux, je t'assure.**

La jeune femme préférait aller seule chez son généraliste, sans savoir pourquoi elle avait le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait pas que Stefan soit présent lors de la consultation.

-**Nous attendrons demain si tu insiste et si ton état ne s'améliore pas je t'emmènerais chez le docteur de gré ou de force** lui imposa Stefan en lui prenant la main.

-**Très bien, mais je te jure, je me sens mieux.**

-**Je sais aussi que tu es prête à tout pour ne pas te faire dorloter. **Il l'embrassa tendrement caressant sa joue du revers de sa main.

Elena passa la matinée clouée au lit à cause de son petit-ami vampire qui la chouchoutait comme une princesse, pourtant et sans mensonge elle se sentait réellement mieux et aurait voulu pouvoir se lever un peu. En début d'après midi elle arriva enfin à le convaincre de la laisser descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et regarder la télé mais bien sur il insista pour la porter jusqu'en bas. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était malade en présence de Stefan et elle savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir il la surprotégeait comme si elle était en sucre.

Vers 16h30 alors qu'elle regardait distraitement un navet romantique sur une chaîne qui ne diffusait que ça durant toute la journée elle demanda à son vampire : **Est-ce-que je pourrai avoir un thé s'il te plaît ?**

Il parut étonné puis répondit : **Oui, si tu veux mais il n'y plu de thé à la maison.**

-**C'est dommage j'ai vraiment envie d'une bonne tisane **poursuivit-elle sachant parfaitement qu'elle arriverait à le convaincre d'aller en chercher.

-**Je peux aller en chercher rapidement si tu veux vraiment ?**

Gagné, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et, même s'il elle n'aimait pas du tout se jouer de Stefan ainsi, cette fois-ci, c'était nécessaire.

-**Ce serais vraiment sympa….**

**-D'accord mon ange, je fais aussi vite que possible.**

**-Oh tu peux prendre ton temps ce n'est pas pressé.**

Il l'embrassa brièvement avant d'enfiler sa veste et de filer par la porte d'entrée. Tout de suite, Elena bondit du canapé et enfila hâtivement un jogging et un pull qu'elle avait discrètement prit dans son armoire avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, prit les clés de sa voiture et monta dans son auto avant de rouler vers le cabinet du médecin en empruntant des routes de campagne qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre pour être sur de ne pas y croiser Stefan si celui-ci, s'apercevant de l'absence de la jeune femme venait la chercher.

Elle arriva rapidement et à l'heure prévue chez le Docteur Lecourt et se rua à l'intérieur du cabinet. Heureusement, il put la prendre immédiatement et elle n'eut pas attendre

La patiente entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise que lui présentait le vieux monsieur aux cheveux blanchit.

-**Alors Mlle Gilbert **débuta-t-il de sa voix rauque mais très aimable, **Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**-Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas. Ce matin j'ai eut une violente envie de vomir et je me suis précipiter aux toilettes. J'ai tout d'abord pensé que ce n'était rien de grave, juste un coup de froid, une gastro, mais j'ai préférer venir vous voir pour être sur.**

-**Et vous avez eu raison, allonger vous sur la table d'auscultation.**

Il ausculta pendant plusieurs minutes, écoutant les battements de son cœur, vérifiant ses réflexes, la pesant (d'ailleurs Elena remarqua qu'elle avait grossi) puis il la mesura. Le médecin lui posa également plusieurs questions : si elle avait des pertes d'appétit, ou au contraire si elle avait tendance à manger un peu plus, si parfois elle se sentait fatiguer après un simple effort etc.…

A la fin de la consultation, la jeune femme se rhabilla et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise pendant que le médecin se réinstallait derrière son bureau.

**-Alors, est ce que c'est grave ? Ou est ce que c'est une simple gastro et que je me suis inquiéter pour pas grand-chose ?** L'interrogea la malade redoutant quelque peu la réponse du vieux monsieur.

-**Oh, il n'y a rien d'alarmant je vous rassure et je comprends tout a fait que ces symptômes aient pu passer pour ceux d'une maladie mais la cause en est tout autre**.

Elle leva un sourcil, curieuse.

-**Mlle Gilbert, vous êtes enceinte, et de bientôt deux mois si je n'm'abuse.**

La jeune fille tomba de haut. Elle ? Enceinte ? Moult sentiments se mêlaient en elle-même : la joie tout d'abord, depuis la vue de Renesmée, elle rêvait d'être mère. Puis ensuite l'angoisse, qui était le père ? Elle aurait voulu espérer que c'était Stefan, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était impossible et ceci étant il n'y eu plus qu'une seule réponse à sa dernière interrogation…Damon !

Bien qu'au début ils aient couché ensemble presque uniquement pour cette raison, celle de tomber enceinte, elle n'y avait plus spécialement pensé après CETTE nuit. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas y penser ? Elle voulait toujours ce bébé, sincèrement, mais elle se rendait désormais compte que ce serai dur de mentir à Stefan. Evidemment elle savait mentir, mais au fond d'elle-même le voulait-elle vraiment ? C'est enfant, oui elle le désirait plus que tout, mentir à Stefan, non elle ne voulait pas, et lui avouer la vérité encore moins.

Elle porta machinalement une main tremblante à son ventre.

-**Nous pouvons, si vous le voulez, réserver une date pour la première échographie ?** Les paroles du docteur la ramenèrent à la réalité.

-**Euh, non merci je vous rappellerai. Je dois rentrer.**

-**Attendez, Elena **! La retint-il alors qu'elle s'était levée brusquement de sa chaise.

-**J'ai bien vu que vous étiez troublé, je suis votre médecin depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que vous êtes encore très jeune, et, vu votre réaction, j'aimerai juste m'assurer que ce bébé soit désiré. Et j'aimerai également, si vous accepter de me le dire je ne vous oblige en rien, savoir qui est l'heureux papa**.

-**Oui, docteur il est désiré, et je suis très heureuse. Et le père…c'est Stefan Salvatore.**

-**Alors si vous êtes contente c'est tout ce qui compte. Prenez soin de vous et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt**.

**-Vous en aurez, au revoir Mr Lecourt.**

Elle remonta dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de la maison, ne cessant de toucher son ventre. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre de sa grossesse elle remarquait qu'effectivement son petit ventre était bien arrondi.

Des qu'elle se gara devant la vieille demeure Salvatore, Stefan sortit en trombe de la maison et ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

-**Elena, mais ou étais-tu ? Tu m'as fais une belle peur, préviens moi quand tu pars la prochaine fois.**

-**Désolé, j'avais besoin d'aller….quelque part.** La jeune femme hésitait encore à annoncer tout de suite « l'heureux » événement.

Le vampire la prit par la main et ils rentrèrent tout deux dans la pension, une grande tasse de thé attendant Elena sur la table basse du salon.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Stefan et elle s'étaient endormis sur la sofa devant une série policière bourrée de termes scientifiques incompréhensibles, et ils avaient plus passé leur temps à se bécoter qu'a suivre l'intrigue . Vers 23h00 elle se réveilla, son vampire était toujours endormis à côté d'elle, il serrait d'ailleurs avec intérêt la télécommande qui avait cédé sous la pression de ses doigts et les piles avaient roulé sur le tapis. Elena se leva avec délicatesse, enlevant avec précaution le bras de son compagnon qui était posé sur son épaule et le reposant sur le canapé. Puis elle monta à l'étage silencieusement pour ne réveiller Stefan et frappa à la chambre de Damon.

**-Qui c'est ? **Brailla une voix agacée provenant de l'intérieur.

**-Elena…**

**-Elena ?** répéta-t-il sur un ton surpris et calme, tout le contraire de sa première exclamation. **Va s'y tu peux entrer.**

La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et découvrit Damon, allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre.

**-Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?** lança-t-il d'un air faux.

**-J'ai…quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je sais que je devrai le dire à Stefan au lieu de le dire à toi. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire part de la nouvelle avant que tu sois au courant, et comme là il dort profondément sur le canapé...**

Il sembla ne pas comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion alors Elena s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main avant de la poser sur son ventre bombé.

**-Je suis enceinte.**

_Alors comment va réagir Damon? et Stefan? ah ah vous serez tout dans le prochain chapitre! _


	13. Réactions

Il aurait dut s'en douter, après tout si elle avait accepté de couché avec lui c'était seulement pour ça non ? Mais, tout lui était sorti de la tête et il avait quelque peu oublié cette « clause » du contrat qu'il avait fait cette nuit là : Elle avait accepté de coucher avec lui afin d'être enceinte, et, en échange il avait une chance de la conquérir pendant la nuit. Mais il avait échoué et ne c'était même pas préoccupé de savoir si elle était effectivement tombée enceinte.

-**De moi ?** lui demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. « _Question stupide de qui d'autre veux-tu qu'elle soit enceinte imbécile _» songea-t-il après avoir posé la question.

**-Oui, de toi.**

Il n'aurait pas du être étonné à ce point, il le savait depuis le départ qu'elle voulait être mère. Mais, il avait toujours été convaincu que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer.

**-C'est…cool !**

« _Cool ? Mais mon pauvre vieux t'a rien trouver de mieux que cool à lui répondre _» pensa-t-il honteusement.

-**Ouai c'est…cool, on peut dire ça comme ça. Je voulais juste te le dire avant de l'annoncer à Stefan**.

**-Tu as peur de ça réaction ?** Devina le vampire alors qu'il tapotait le matelas pour que la jeune femme s'asseye.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui répondit : **Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux, ou qu'il se doute de quelque chose.**

**-Elena, s'il t'aime vraiment alors il sera heureux, car avoir un enfant avec toi sera pour lui le plus beau cadeau du monde, surtout qu'il croyait cela impossible.**

**-Techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment son enfant…**

**-Mais, si ! S'il reste toujours dans l'ignorance alors pour lui ce sera son bébé. Et n'importe quel vampire serait enchanté de pouvoir, un jour, avoir une progéniture. On y'a tous rêvé au moins une fois dans notre existence **soupira-t-il.

**-Même toi ?**

**-Même moi,** avoua-t-il gêné. Tu devrais y aller. **Mon frère ne va surement pas tarder à se réveiller et tu as une merveilleuse nouvelle à lui annoncer**.

**-Merci Damon. Merci d'être la pour moi, en tant qu'ami.**

Il hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans son bouquin alors que la jeune femme ressortait de la chambre.

* * *

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami qui dormait toujours comme un loir sur le sofa.

**-Hum hum, qu'est…Qu'est ce qui se passe **? Bafouilla-t-il encore assoupis.

-**Du calme, Stefan, c'est moi. On va se coucher ?**

-**Hum… il est quelle heure ? **Gémit-il en se relevant doucement.

-**Il est 23h30. Je comprends que tu te sois endormis tu n'a pas arrêté de me dorloter toute la journée **!

-**Ah…ok, tu as l'air d'aller mieux** remarqua le vampire en la prenant par la main tout en montant les marches.

**-Oui, je me sens bien.**

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Stefan alla se déshabiller dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Elena enfilait une charmante nuisette violette en soie intentionnellement transparente et qui laissait apparaître ses formes, dont la ravissante bosse de son ventre.

Puis elle alla s'installer dans le lit en prenant soin de remonter les couvertures jusqu'à son menton pour qu'il ait une surprise totale. Lorsque le jeune homme revint dans la chambre, il se coucha aux côté de sa belle et éteignit les lumières. Quand le silence eut envahi la pièce, Elena s'empara de la main du vampire et la posa sur son ventre. Stefan se redressa après avoir sentit la « bosse ».

**-Mais, qu'est ce…**

**-Stefan, je suis enceinte.**

Le garçon s'empressa d'allumer les lumières et de soulever les draps pour regarder de plus près le ventre de sa petite-amie. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, mais avait beaucoup de mal à y croire : c'était tout simplement impossible. Cependant, grâce à la nuisette savamment choisie par Elena, les dires de la jeune femme furent confirmés. On pouvait clairement remarquer le petit bidon arrondi de la jeune fille.

-**C'est formidable, je…je vais être papa **! s'écria-t-il fou de joie. Et pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Elena il n'envisagea même pas le fait qu'elle soit enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre.

-**Oui Stefan, c'est incroyable.**

Il embrassa le ventre puis Elena amoureusement.

-**Je, je pensais réellement que c'était impossible, même après avoir vu Renesmée !**

Tout à coup le regard de l'adolescent centenaire se ternit et il ajouta accablé :** Mais, mon amour, si ta grossesse ce passe comme celle de Bella…je devrai te transformer…**

-**C'est possible, mais je ne regretterai rien, et nous vivrons heureux, ensemble avec notre enfant pour l'éternité.**

-**Ma chérie, si tu savais à quel point cette nouvelle me réjoui, même si cela engendre quelques problèmes…**

**-Nous les surmonteront ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, main dans la main !**

**-Il faudrait tout de même appeler Carlisle pour qu'il s'occupe de ta santé et de celle du bébé ! Je lui téléphonerai demain**.

-**Euh non, ce n'est pas la peine, je l'appellerai moi-même.**

Mieux valait que ce soit elle qui est le docteur au téléphone pour arrondir les angles, cela éviterai quelques quiproquos entre lui et Stefan. Car, évidemment, le médecin au contraire de Stefan, trouverai louche qu'elle soit enceinte alors que son petit-ami vampire était incapable de se reproduire et…il ferait vite le rapprochement avec Damon.

-**Comme tu veux…**consentit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. **Elena, je suis si… heureux ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est le bon mot à employé, non je suis si chanceux ! D'avoir la plus belle des créatures dans mon lit, tout à moi et qu'en plus elle soit enceinte. C'est merveilleux !**

Le vampire caressa une nouvelle fois le petit ventre rond de la jeune femme, encore ébahis par la nouvelle il aurait voulu garder sa main sur cette petite bosse continuellement, pour être sur qu'elle ne disparaisse pas pendant la nuit, et que ce ne soit pas juste un rêve.

Le sommeil rattrapa vite l'heureux couple qui s'endormit main dans la main.

* * *

Tôt le matin, alors que Stefan dormait encore Elena se leva discrètement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour téléphoner. Elle composa précipitamment le numéro de Carlisle Cullen, et après deux sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

-**Allo ?**

-**Allo, c'est Elena Gilbert…la petite-amie de Stefan Salvatore.**

-**Elena, ça me fait très plaisir de t'avoir de nouveau au téléphone. Je m'inquiétais, la dernière tu as raccroché brutalement, il faut dire que tu avais tes raisons**…admit gentiment le docteur Cullen qui avait décroché le combiné.

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais là je vous appelle pour une autre raison. En fait, je ne vais pas y'aller par quatre chemins… je suis enceinte.**

**-Comment est-ce possible ?** S'étonna le vampire blond. **Je pensais réellement que Stefan ne pouvait pas…je veux dire, j'ai du faire une erreur dans mes tests à moins que**…

**-A moins que…je pense que vous avez deviné Mr Cullen, mais s'il vous plaît garder cela pour vous **murmura-t-elle pour être sur de ne pas être entendu par son compagnon vampire.

-**Elena, j'en déduis que Stefan n'est pas au courant je le connais depuis très longtemps et, dans un couple la confiance c'est très important.**

**-Je sais docteur, et je ne vous appelle pas pour que vous me jugiez, même si vous avez raison en plusieurs points. Mais, je voudrai juste que vous soyez le médecin pendant ma grossesse, après tout vous vous y connaissez mieux que personne.**

**-Comment pourrai-je refuser ? Néanmoins, depuis combien de temps t'es tu rendue compte que tu attendais un enfant ? Ou de combien de temps exactement es-tu enceinte, si tu as un moyen de le savoir ?**

**-Selon le médecin de Mystic Falls, ça ferait environs 2-3 mois…**

**-2-3 mois ! Mais ton ventre doit être énorme non ? Tu n'as rien remarqué avant **? S'enquit Carlisle inquiet en repensant à l'immonde protubérance que portait Bella après seulement quelques semaines de grossesse.

**-Non, mon ventre est normal, enfin arrondis comme celui d'une femme enceinte de 3 mois je suppose. Et, non, je ne me suis douté de rien avant-hier matin, lorsque j'ai eu des nausées et que j'ai vomis.**

-**C'est étrange, le processus semble différent de celui de Bella. Il faudrait que je vienne sur place pour t'ausculter, tu serais d'accord **?

-**Bien sur, je m'inquiète vraiment pour la croissance du bébé et je préfère que vous vous assuriez qu'il aille bien.**

-**Très bien, je viendrai vous rendre visite dans quelques jours avec le matériel nécessaire, en attendant fais bien attention à toi.**

-**Ne vous en faîtes pas, je serai bien prudente.**

**-Au revoir Elena.**

Le docteur raccrocha et la jeune femme fit de même.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le coup de téléphone furent calmes. Maintenant que Stefan était au courant pour le bébé, il surprotégeait Elena encore plus que lorsqu'il avait crût qu'elle était malade. Et, même si des fois (souvent ?) ça l'agaçait un peu elle ne pouvait négliger l'immense affection qu'il lui portait.

Quelques jours plus tard, le docteur Cullen vint comme prévue pour une consultation de « contrôle », afin de s'assuré que la future maman et le bébé se portait bien.

Il examina la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures, s'étonnant toujours du ventre « si commun » qu'elle portait comme toute femme enceinte de 3 mois. Il écouta son cœur, prit sa tension, la pesa et mesura son tour de ventre pour pouvoir jauger de l'évolution de la grossesse. Le médecin arriva rapidement à la conclusion que, malgré les gènes vampiriques du père de l'enfant, la grossesse était parfaitement normale. Mais tout de même intriguée il décida de tenter une première échographie. Elena et Stefan acceptèrent bien évidemment, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risques, aussi bien pour l'enfant que pour la mère.

Carlisle installa Elena sur une table d'auscultation de fortune avant d'étaler la substance visqueuse sur le petit ventre de la jeune femme et prépara l'appareil d'échographie. Stefan tenait anxieusement la main de sa bien aimée. Tandis que Damon épiait discrètement les trois protagonistes, perché en haut de l'escalier, après tout c'était également son enfant même si personne n'en saurait jamais rien, il se souciait tout de même de sa santé et de celle d'Elena.

Le docteur effectua de petits mouvements circulaires sur l'abdomen de la jeune humaine en cherchant une quelconque ombre qui pourrait désigner la présence du fœtus. Mais rien n'apparut. Il eut beau faire tourné et viré l'appareil sur le ventre d'Elena pendant plusieurs minutes, l'écran resta désespérément noir.

-**Je…je ne comprends pas** bafouilla Mr Cullen. **Même s'il est encore tôt pour faire une échographie on devrait tout de même apercevoir quelque chose, mais là rien. Comme si tu n'étais pas enceinte.**

Il se rendit rapidement compte de l'inquiétude qui s'emparait du couple, d'ailleurs on pouvait lire la même angoisse dans les yeux azur de Damon.

-**Peut-être que le bébé brouille la retransmission de l'image, ou qu'il n'est pas encore assez développé pour que l'on puisse le voir.**

-**Ce n'est pas normal de toute façon…** souffla Elena en se redressant.

**-Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer**, essaya de la rassurer le vampire blond. **Les grossesses de ce genre on chacune un développement bien particulier. Celle de Bella a été très rapide, peut-être que la tienne sera plus lente.**

Damon ne tenait plus en place : il voyait parfaitement la crainte et l'angoisse que ressentait Elena à l'appréhension de perdre ce bébé. Et Stefan qui restait inlassablement muet, sans aucunes paroles réconfortantes pour sa petite-amie c'était trop, il ne pouvait supporter de la voir inquiète alors il descendit les marches avec assurances et vint se poster à côté de la jeune femme.

-**Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de grave, peut-être que c'était simplement la machine qui n'a pas fonctionné correctement non ?**

Il lança un regard insistant au docteur qui poursuivit :

**-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, cet appareil est très perfectionné et il y a très peu de chances qu'il n'ait pas détecté le bébé du premier coup.**

**-Réessayez **! Siffla Damon irrité.

Le médecin acquiesçât et rebrancha la machine après avoir ré étaler une couche de substance poisseuse. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Stefan tira son aîné par la manche pour l'emmener un peu en retrait du docteur et D'Elena.

-**Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?** Gronda Stefan en essayant de parler tout bas pour ne pas être entendu par autre que son frère.

-**Je m'occupe de ce que tu ne fais pas ! Tu es là, immobile et silencieux comme un imbécile pendant que ta copine se ronge les sangs à cause du bébé alors que tu ferais mieux de la réconforter et de l'encourager ! **Le sermonna Damon fou de rage contre l'incompétence de son cadet.

-**Tu as peut-être raison, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tu as surement due oublier qu'on ne veut pas de toi dans notre vie, ni moi ni Elena. Tu es seulement toléré ici alors fais profil bas.**

Quel idiot ! Pesta intérieurement le plus âgé des deux vampires. Il aurait voulu rétorquer qu'après tout c'était ses affaires, que ce gamin qu'Elena portait c'était le sien ! Mais il avait donné sa parole…tout ça devait être gardé secret alors il ne répondit rien.

-**Je suis désolé Damon, mais l'écran est toujours noir.**

Le vampire brun tourna la tête vers Carlisle qui avait reprit ses cercles sur le ventre d'Elena. Malgré la distance qui séparait Damon de la table d'auscultation, il aperçut très bien d'ici que l'écran était aussi noir que précédemment.

Il s'approcha lentement pour prendre la main de la jeune femme. Et tout à coup une forme se mit à bouger sur l'écran, on semblait distinguer une tête, ou bien un gros cercle qui s'apparentait à une tête.

**-Que…comment est-ce possible ? Je, je le vois, il est là **!

Le médecin était ébahi. Dès que Damon avait prit la main d'Elena il avait pu parfaitement distinguer la forme du fœtus.

Stefan se rapprocha à toute vitesse et poussa farouchement son frère pour lui dérober la main de l'humaine. Damon due, sous la violence du choc et parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de vagues, s'éloigné de quelques pas. Et, instantanément l'image du moniteur disparus laissant de nouveau place au noir.

-**Damon rapproche toi d'Elena s'il te plaît,** lui conseilla Carlisle Cullen intrigué.

Stefan se poussa bien malgré lui et Damon reprit la main de la jeune femme, et l'image réapparut aussi net que précédemment.

-**C'est incroyable, on pourrait croire que le bébé se cache, et ne se montre qu'en présence de Damon !**

-**En effet c'est étrange **marmonna Stefan en baissant les yeux tandis que Damon dissimulait avec beaucoup de mal son sourire ravi : bébé aimait faire peur à maman mais dès que papa (le vrai, pas l'imposteur, l'autre déchet semi-vampire qui lui servait de frère) se montrait bébé faisait pu le malin !

Damon fût donc « obligé » bien qu'en vérité ça le réjouissait, de tenir la main d'Elena durant toute l'auscultation alors que le docteur Cullen semblait inspecter chaque recoins du ventre de la jeune femme. Stefan, quant à lui était assis sur le canapé derrière eux faisant la moue.

**-Le fœtus semble tout à fait normal, comme un bébé entièrement humain** décréta le chef des Cullen, tout en rangeant son matériel alors qu'Elena se relevait et descendait de la table d'auscultation.

-**Merci docteur, j'ai vraiment eut très peur quand rien n'est apparu à l'échographie**.

Stefan se leva rapidement et ajouta : **D'ailleurs vous avez une explication à propos du fait que le bébé n'apparaisse pas quand Damon ne tient pas la main d'Elena ?**

Il avait quelque peu buté sur le prénom de son aîné.

**-Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, Stefan**, avoua le vampire.

La jeune femme voyait bien que Stefan avait été troublé par cette soudaine apparition et disparition du bébé en présence ou en absence de Damon. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-**Ne t'en fait pas, l'important c'est que notre enfant aille bien.**

Le docteur Cullen avait repris le chemin de Forks après avoir demandé au couple de le tenir au courant régulièrement de la progression de la grossesse. Damon, était remonté immédiatement dans sa chambre lorsque le médecin n'avait plu eut besoin de lui pour l'échographie, sans accorder un mot ou un regard à Elena.


	14. Complications

Les mois passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Le ventre d'Elena ne cessait de s'arrondir, et la jeune femme ressemblait désormais à une femme enceinte tout à fait ordinaire. Elle n'avait encore prévenue personne de sa grossesse et hésitait encore à le faire. Peut-être était-il mieux d'attendre la naissance du bébé avant de l'annoncer : cela ferait une belle surprise à tout le monde et surtout, si jamais il y'avait un problème avant, personne ne serait au courant.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, ils commencèrent à feuilleter des magazines de vêtements spéciales nourrissons, à repérer dans les boutiques les meubles, biberons, couches, qu'ils achèteraient. Le couple réaménagea même une ancienne chambre en mauvais état pour qu'elle puisse accueillir le bébé. Damon resta discret, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais, Elena le savait, il guettait perpétuellement du coin de l'œil ses moindre faits et gestes prêts à la rattraper si elle glissait, à la soutenir si elle avait la tête qui tournait, ou à la porter à toute vitesse à l'hôpital le plus proche si elle avait des contractions. Stefan, bien qu'enchanté par la naissance approchante de leur enfant était toujours troublé par l'échographie qui s'était montrer très étrange, ne laissant voir le bébé que lorsque Damon tenait la main d'Elena. Le problème était : Pourquoi Damon ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce bébé, rien du tout ! Saurait due être lui qui pressait tendrement la main de sa petite-amie, pas son frère ! Mais peu importe, peut-être n'y avait il tout simplement pas d'explication rationnel avait-il conclut.

* * *

Elena était maintenant enceinte de 7 mois et elle arborait un immense ventre rond comme un ballon de foot. Pour l'occasion, Stefan s'était même mit à la peinture et avait repeint en vert pomme la chambre qu'il avait récemment restauré. Le couple avait préférer choisir un couleur mixte afin que le bébé y soit bien qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille : ils préféraient garder la surprise intacte jusqu'au jour J. Même si sa journée de peinture avait été particulièrement cocasse et amusante pour les deux amoureux, car il faut l'avouer le vampire n'était pas du genre artiste peintre, tout était presque fin prêt pour l'arrivé tant attendu du nourrisson. La chambre était aménagée, le matériel: biberons, couches, poussette achetés et Elena avait débuté ses achats de vêtements, en gardant toujours à l'esprit que ceux-ci devrait être mixte elle opta donc pour du blanc et du jaune pour les pyjamas. Le docteur Cullen prenait également régulièrement des nouvelles de la femme-enceinte, toujours abasourdi par la grossesse ordinaire de celle-ci, et c'était temps mieux : il savait très bien comment c'était passée la naissance de Nessie et ne souhaitait en aucun cas le même destin pour Elena.

* * *

Le bonheur régnait dans la demeure des Salvatore, les deux jeunes gens étant amoureusement enlacé sur le sofa se réchauffant devant la cheminée. Elena avait une main protectrice posée sur son ventre, et, depuis peu, elle sentait régulièrement le bébé bouger. Stefan ne manquait jamais l'occasion de coller son oreille sur le ventre de la jeune femme afin d'entendre et de sentir les mouvements de leur enfant. Tout allait pour le mieux : ensemble, heureux, et dans quelques mois seulement ils seraient en train de chouchouter leur enfant. Stefan passait son bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme, quand, sans prévenir elle se mit à hurler à la mort.

-**Elena, qu'est ce qui y a ? C'est le bébé ?** Paniqua-t-il en se levant à toute vitesse et en essayant de voir ce qui clochait chez sa petite-amie.

**-Je….je ne sais pas **hurla-t-elle haletante, **je, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un marteau piqueur dans le ventre !**

-**Il faut appeler Carlisle, ou, ou t'emmener directement là-bas **bredouilla le vampire dépassé par les événements en se dirigeant dores et déjà vers le téléphone, s'en empara et retourna vers sa dulcinée avant de reprendre sa main, elle criait toujours de douleur. Damon sortit de nulle part et arracha violemment le téléphone des mains de son frère avant de le jeter à terre :

**-Crétin, tu crois vraiment que t'auras le temps d'appeler papi vampire ? Elle est en train d'accoucher faut l'emmener à la clinique de Mystic Falls, TOUT DE SUITE !**

Damon se pencha vers Elena et commença à la prendre dans ses bras mais son cadet le stoppa :

-**C'est trop risqué, si elle accouche la bas et que le bébé est anormal tout le monde saura qui nous sommes, et ils se serviront de l'enfant comme d'un cobaye d'expérience !**

-**J'en ai rien à foutre **ragea le plus âgé des vampires **Si il faut je tuerais un par un, tous ceux qui auront été au courant de cette accouchement, même s'il faut que j'étripe tout l'hôpital ! Mais je ne veux pas regarder Elena mourir ici en attendant désespérément le docteur Cullen à cause de ta stupide frousse !**

Les deux frères se fixèrent profondément, les yeux dans les yeux avant que l'un des deux poursuive :

-**Ok **approuva Stefan, **je la porte…**

-**JE la porte **le coupa Damon, **grâce à ton régime t'es moins rapide que moi ! J'irai plus vite, tu me rejoins là-bas.**

Et sans attendre l'approbation de son frère il s'était déjà saisit avec délicatesse de la jeune femme et avait filé à toute vitesse. Il avait beau courir très vite, cela semblait toujours trop lent compte tenu des insoutenables hurlements que poussait Elena. Et après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durées des heures, il arriva enfin à l'accueil de la clinique, le parking était heureusement presque vide malgré qu'il soit seulement 14h00. Damon pénétra en trombe dans l'hôpital, portant toujours Elena dans ses bras, la jeune femme avait quelques peu calmer ses hurlements, mais elle braillait toujours par moments, des cris remplis de douleurs. Deux infirmiers se présentèrent directement à Damon, alertés par les hurlements d'Elena, le premier un homme grand avec le crane presque rasé demanda au vampire :

-**Monsieur, qu'a cette demoiselle ? C'est votre femme ? Votre sœur ? Elle est enceinte **constata-t-il.

Pendant ce temps d'autres infirmiers rappliquèrent et ils installèrent la souffrante sur un brancard.

-**Non, c'est…une amie, et oui elle est enceinte de 7 mois, dépêcher vous de faire quelque chose**, commença à s'énerver le jeune homme qui voyait les médecins accourir de tous côtés, certains allant examiné Elena, alors que d'autres entrait dans une autre chambre en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

Stefan ne tarda pas à rejoindre son frère et prit la parole :

-**Je suis son compagnon, je …on ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle s'est mis à hurler tout à coup en disant qu'elle sentait comme un marteau piqueur dans le ventre **!

-**Très bien Monsieur** reprit l'infirmier en essayant de garder son calme, **nous allons l'emmener en salle d'accouchement, garder votre calme et aller remplir quelques papiers s'il vous plaît !**

**-Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper de la paperasse !** Pesta Damon, **Elle est en train de souffrir et vous l'emmener je-ne-sais-ou avec je-ne-sais-qui pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi et tu veux que je remplisse des papiers !**

-**Monsieur, je vous en prie, nous connaissons notre travail et votre amie sera en lieu sur, rester calme et tout ira bien !**

Le brancard s'éloignait déjà porter par quatre hommes en blouses blanche.

-**Rester calme ! Non mais tu l'entends Stef faut « rester calme ». Tu seras toujours aussi calme lorsque ta tête pendra plus que par un fil ?** Le menaça le vampire en s'approchant dangereusement du pauvre gars avant de le saisir violemment par le col.

-**Damon, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas d'histoires ! Nous allons faire ce que nous dit l'infirmier et…attendre. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire**.

Stefan se positionna entre son aîné et l 'homme en blanc en suppliant du regard son frère. Le garçon brun lâcha prise et tourna les talons avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise de la salle d'attente située juste à côté.

L'infirmier quant à lui n'attendit pas une seconde avant de déguerpir et de s'éloigner rapidement du sauvage qui venait de l'agresser.

Stefan s'assit à côté de Damon et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule :

-**Je sais que c'est dur de la voir comme ça, moi aussi ça me déchire le cœur, et je ne peux pas nier que vous avez longtemps été proche, alors je comprends ce que tu ressens mais t'énerver ne changera rien.**

**-Si elle meurt je m'en voudrai à jamais** marmonna Damon le regard vide.

**-Tu n'y es pour rien, Damon. Tout est plutôt de ma faute** constata honteusement le cadet avant de lui aussi baisser la tête.

**-Si seulement tu savais**

**-Si je savais quoi ?**

Mais, une secrétaire vint couper court à leur conversation afin de faire remplir à Stefan tout un tas de formulaires concernant Elena. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-**Comment va-t-elle ?**

-**Je suis désolé Monsieur Salvatore, mais nous n'avons pour l'instant que très peu d'informations, les médecins hésite à déclencher l'accouchement étant donné que le nourrisson sera prématuré. Ils sont encore en cour d'analyse du cas qui est étrange.**

Stefan remplis à une vitesse inhumaine la paperasse demandée avant de la rendre à l'accueil.

* * *

Les deux frères attendirent dans la salle d'attente plusieurs minutes, qui se transformèrent en heures, en de longues heures. Pendant les 3 premières heures, les Salvatore restèrent immobiles, tel deux statues de cires. Stefan fermait les yeux en grimaçant à chaque fois qu'un puissant hurlement retentissait dans toute la clinique à intervalle réguliers, aucun doute : il s'agissait d'Elena. Damon, qui tenait sa veste en cuir entre ses mains en était arrivé à la réduire en charpie à chaque nouveaux cris de la jeune femme. C'était tout simplement insupportable pour les deux frères. Les autres patients les observaient tristement en soupirant de désarroi à chaque fois qu'il voyait les deux hommes assit en face d'eux endurer avec beaucoup de mal la souffrance de leur amie, et petite-amie.

Et cette attente dura 9 longues heures… Quelques internes leurs proposèrent d'aller boire ou manger quelque chose, mais ils refusèrent tout deux catégoriquement. Damon s'était mis à arpenter le couloir comme un taureau dans son box : il ne pouvait plus contenir l'angoisse qui le rongeait. A ce moment là, il aurait voulu courir voir Elena, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, la peur de la voir entre la vie et la mort l'envahissait. Les deux vampires étaient entourés de patients, certains avaient des plaies qui saignaient abondamment mais le sang ne leur faisait ni chaud-ni froid, ils étaient bien trop inquiet au sujet d'Elena. Et, vers 23h00, la délivrance arriva enfin, alors qu'ils étaient presque seuls dans la salle d'attente une infirmière entra en demandant : « Mr Salvatore ». Tout deux se levèrent d'un bond, espérant enfin avoir quelques nouvelles d'Elena.

**-Stefan Salvatore,** précisa l'infirmière.

**-C'est moi **répondit Stefan en s'approchant de la jolie jeune femme en blanc.

**-Très bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre le docteur Johnson va vous recevoir.**

Stefan commençait à suivre la nurse quand il se retourna vers son aîné.

**-Mon frère va nous accompagner, il est lui aussi très proche d'Elena.**

**-Comme vous voulez Mr Salvatore,** acquiesçât l'infirmière en tenant la porte aux deux jeunes hommes.

Ils déambulèrent pendant quelques minutes dans les sombres et sinistres couloirs de l'hôpital avant d'arriver devant le bureau du fameux docteur. La jeune femme les fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux et de partir.

-**Vous devez être Mr Salvatore, ou du moins l'un de vous deux,** supposa un grand homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux en épis, assis sur une chaise derrière un grand bureau ovale. Je vous en prie assoyez-vous. Sa voix était grave et accablé.

Les Salvatore obéirent et s'assirent chacun sur une chaise que leur présentait le médecin.

-**Je suis le docteur Carter Johnson et je m'occupe du cas de Mlle Gilbe**rt se présenta-t-il en commençant à étaler devant les deux hommes plusieurs papiers.

-**Stefan Salvatore, conjoint et père du bébé** lança Stefan d'un ton plat.

-** Damon Salvatore, rien d'autre qu'un ami et beau frère**, fît l'autre vampire l'air affligé

-**D'accord. Tout d'abord nous sommes désolés de vous avoir fait patienter sans nouvelles pendant si longtemps, mais nous tentions en vain d'apaiser votre amie. Nous avions beau cherché les causes de ses hurlements, nous ne trouvions rien, tout semblait normal, du moins au début. J'ai effectué un scanner et plusieurs échographie et curieusement l'enfant semblait hum… c'est difficile à décrire, il semblait grandir et rétrécir de manière violente, comme s'il passait de la taille d'un fœtus de 7 mois à celui d'un bébé de 1 an en quelques secondes, et cela sans cesse. Mais, c'était trop surnaturel, mon équipe et moi-même avons crut qu'il s'agissait d'une défaillance de l'appareil et avons continué à chercher ailleurs les causes des douleurs de Mlle Gilbert. Mais, après plusieurs longues heures de recherches peu concluantes, nous avons décidé de reconsidérer le cas des échographies. Et, on percevait toujours les mêmes croissances soudaines du bébé. Nous avons demandés à Mlle Gilbert si elle était d'accord pour que nous déclenchions l'accouchement en avance, même s'il y avait beaucoup de risques que le bébé ne survive pas, mais que c'était nécessaire pour sa survie à elle. Elle a refusée catégoriquement, nous interdisant formellement de vous dire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai transgressé sa demande puisque je suis là à vous parler. Je ne veux pas que une de mes patiente décède bêtement en voulant protéger un bébé qui n'est même pas sur de naitre, j'ai juste besoin de l'autorisation du père pour déclencher l'accouchement. Les chances de survie du bébé sont bien plus faibles que celle de la mère, mais, à mon avis c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle s'en sorte, elle ne supportera pas cela encore très longtemps, ça fait tout de même 9 heures qu'elle endure la douleur**.

Le long discours du docteur avait détruit moralement les deux frères, ils étaient abattus. Pour Stefan et Damon, il n'y avait aucuns doutes : Elena passait avant tout, même si le bébé devait mourir.

**-On est d'accord**, **déclencher l'accouchement au plus vite **accepta le cadet des Salvatore d'une toute petite voix.

**-Très bien, Monsieur, nous vous tenons au courant**.

Le Docteur Johnson se leva d'un bond avant de faire signer à Stefan un papier acceptant le déclenchement de l'accouchement, puis il se précipita en dehors de son bureau laissant les deux frères regagner la salle d'attente qu'ils ne connaissaient désormais que trop bien. Mais avant tout, Damon se faufila dans la chambre d'où provenait les cris d'Elena. Elle était là, allongée sur un lit, rouge et couverte de sueur, ses si beaux cheveux décoiffés et son regard remplis de souffrance. Il fit une diversion afin que les 5 médecins afférer autour de la souffrante s'éloignent un peu, puis, sans se faire voir il se posta à côté du lit de celle qu'il aimait. Le vampire mordit sans hésitation son poignet avant de le porter à la bouche d'Elena. Etrangement elle ne parut pas surprise et avala le sang sans se débattre. Puis il quitta la salle avant que les autres hommes ne le remarquent, déposant tout de même un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa belle. Un peu rassuré (si elle mourrait elle deviendrait vampire, c'était toujours mieux que de la perdre à jamais) il rejoignit son frère dans la salle blanche avant de reprendre ses allés-retours incessants lorsqu'il entendit à nouveaux les hurlements plaintifs d'Elena.

* * *

_Elen souffre dans ce chapitre, va-t-elle survivre? le bébé va-t-il mourir? Vous le saurez dans le prochain et avant dernier chapitre_


	15. Minuit

Damon sillonnait toujours la pièce angoissé et Stefan était avachi sur une chaise la tête renversé en arrière quand, tout à coup, les cris de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'entendre étant donné qu'ils faisaient trembler l'hôpital toutes les 3 minutes cessèrent. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Fallait-il se rassurer ? (cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus mal) ou s'inquiéter ? (elle était peut-être morte ?) Dans le second cas, Damon le savait elle se transformerait, mais son cadet n'en savait rien, lui, et s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios.

-**Damon, il faut qu'on aille voir, je ne l'entends plu, elle est peut-être morte.**

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'espère pas**…

**-Je n'accepterais pas de la perdre à jamais.**

**-Tu ne la perdras pas à jamais. Je…je lui ai donné mon sang, il y'a une demi heure.**

Dans un tout autre cas, Stefan aurait reproché ce geste à son aîné, mais, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu raison. Damon avait eut le courage de faire quelque chose que Stefan n'aurait jamais osé faire : il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne un vampire, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui donner de son sang mais dans ce cas si, il aurait due prendre ce risque, pour son bien et heureusement pour lui c'était son frère qui l'avait prit à temps.

-**Merci, Damon **dit simplement le cadet.

Ils voulurent tout de même aller voir, mais plusieurs brancardiers et ambulanciers qu'avaient prévenus les infirmières leurs interdirent strictement l'accès à l'aile du bâtiment ou se trouvait Elena. Et il ne pouvait pas les hypnotiser : Liz Forbes avait – il y a bien longtemps- procuré à chaque membre de l'hôpital de la verveine sous différentes formes et visiblement il la portait toujours sur eux : impossible de les contraindre. Les deux frères furent donc obliger de retourner s'asseoir et d'attendre encore et toujours.

* * *

Damon inspectait désormais, grâce à son ouïe vampirique, chaque son de la clinique, cherchant désespérément la tonalité rassurante des battements du cœur d'Elena. Après plusieurs minutes, il les entendit enfin : des pulsations bien trop rapides par rapport à ce qu'ils devraient être mais au moins elle était toujours en vie. Et, alors qu'il fixait la grosse horloge en face de lui et que l'aiguille venait tout juste d'indiquer minuit il distingua un autre bruit tout proche du cœur de la jeune femme. Des…pleurs puis d'autres petits battements vinrent se joindre en rythme à ceux d'Elena. Mais son attentive perception des sons fut interrompue par Stefan qui le secoua ardemment :

**-Damon, reviens à toi ! Damon !**

Le vampire sortit de sa torpeur et remarqua qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles tellement profondément dans sa chair afin de se concentrer qu'un long filait de sang coulait le long de son avant-bras.

Une infirmière pénétra pour la énième fois dans la salle d'attente mais cette fois-ci elle affichait un sourire ravie :

**-Mr Salvatore, votre compagne et votre enfant vous attende dans la chambre 212 dans l'aile nord de l'hopital. **

Stefan écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever et de se précipiter hors de la pièce, il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à son frère.

-**Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, va la retrouver je…je vais nettoyer mon bras **prétexta Damon en soulevant son avant-bras toujours couvert de sang mais dont la plaie s'était refermé, **je vous rejoins après. Je pense que vous avez besoin de rester seul.**

Son cadet hocha la tête et sortit en toute hâte de la pièce avant de se précipiter vers la chambre dans l'aile nord du bâtiment. Il avançait à une vitesse presque inhumaine et arriva rapidement devant une porte rose sur laquelle était inscrit le chiffre 212 ainsi que le nom : Elena Gilbert. Il hésita à frapper, mais ne le fit pas et tourna la poignée. Alors que le vampire aurait pu être ébloui par la clarté inaccoutumée de la chambre blanche ou par le nombre impressionnant de médecins qui s'affairaient à toute vitesse autour de la jeune femme telle une armée de petits soldats bien éduqués son regard ne fut attiré par une seule et unique chose : l'ombre indistincte qu'il percevait derrière un rideau qui séparait la pièce en deux parties. Stefan tira en douceur le tissu qui dissimulait son âme-sœur allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un grand drap recouvrant la majeure partie de son corps. Il fût en premier lieu choqué par sa pâleur inhabituel, ses cernes fortement marqués et ses cheveux d'ordinaire si ordonné, ébouriffé. Mais, malgré tout ses pauvres apparats, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle (il faut dire qu'avec un sac poubelle sur la tête elle aurait été magnifique aux yeux du vampire). Le jeune homme se saisit d'une chaise qui était posé non-loin du lit et la tourna vers Elena avant de s'asseoir et de lui prendre la main, qui était posé sur sa poitrine, unique endroit de son corps dépassant de la couverture avec sa tête.

**-Ma chérie, tu m'as fait si peur, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir**, débuta-t-il incertain ne sachant exactement que dire pour la rassuré, **comment te sens-tu **?

_Question idiote il le savait : elle n'avait certainement pas l'allure de quelqu'un en état de courir le marathon, mais une question assez primordiale pour commencer la discussion._

-**Ca va…mieux que les dernières heures que je viens de passer, mais ça a déjà était mieux**. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire presque inaudible qui avait surement pour but de détendre l'atmosphère : Stefan le savait Elena n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être le centre de toute les attentions et des inquiétudes.

**-Est-ce-que…tu as besoin de quelque chose ? À boire ? À manger ? Autre chose ?**

-**Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Stefan. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'être avec toi. Rien que t'a présence ma revigore**.

Il se pencha au ralenti avant de l'embrasser tendrement. A ce moment là la plupart des docteurs quittèrent la pièce, leur patiente étant sortie d'affaire ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici et ils préféraient laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple.

Maintenant qu'un silence s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens, une question commençait à sérieusement tarauder le vampire : et le bébé ? Avait-il survécu ?

Il se souvenait bien avoir entendu l'infirmière lui parler de sa compagne ET de son enfant non ?

Il aurait voulu poser la question à Elena mais il avait trop peur de la réponse si le nourrisson était décédé à la naissance ce ne serait définitivement pas le meilleur sujet à aborder avec la jeune femme alors qu'elle était encore faible et fragile : il voulait la protéger ! et peut-être n'était elle pas au courant ? Peut-être que les médecins préféraient la laissée dans l'ignorance en attendant qu'elle se rétablisse pour ne pas la surcharger d'une peine ou d'une angoisse de plus. Peut-être, peut-être… Trop de peut-être et jamais de certitude ! Du moins, jusqu'à ce l'on pousse la porte de la chambre. Une infirmière que Stefan n'avait pas encore croisée pénétra dans la pièce les bras chargé d'une couverture blanche. Et, comme si ce petit paquet était intimement relié à Elena celle-ci essaya de se redresser pour en apercevoir le contenu. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps puisque la femme posa la couverture sur le lit en la calant entre les cotes et le bras droit de la brunette.

**-Je ne peux pas vous le laisser longtemps, il est prématuré de plusieurs mois et nous devons absolument le mettre en couveuse. Mais comme il semble se porter bien le médecin a décidé de vous le confier cinq minutes**. Puis sur ces mots, l'infirmière s'éclipsa laissant le couple et le « paquet » seul.

Le petit être qui avait tant fait souffrir sa mère durant de si longues heures semblait totalement inoffensif ainsi emmailloter dans la couverture, fragile. Et, plus important encore, il avait tout d'un bébé humain, normal. Stefan examina le nourrisson d'un peu plus près avec des yeux émerveillés. Il détailla sa bouche aux lèvres rosée et pleines, son mignon petit nez en trompette, sa tête ronde et son adorable visage potelé. Il avait un teint très légèrement halé, rappelant celui de sa mère et était pour le moment dépourvus de cheveux. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Stefan fut ses yeux sur lesquels il s'attarda de longues secondes. L'enfant avait de très jolis mais également extrêmement rares yeux vairons. Un œil, le droit, d'un bleu azur et le gauche d'un vert jade. On ne pouvait regarder ce bébé sans être fasciné par se regard sournois, ses grands yeux plein de malice, toujours à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Le jeune homme remarqua également les légères ressemblances que l'on pouvait attribuer au bébé : son nez et la forme de son visage était sans contexte hérité de sa mère ainsi que sa peau mat, mais Stefan trouva également quelques troublantes similitudes entre les yeux et la bouche du bébé avec ceux de son frère, Damon. Coïncidence ? Ressemblance familiale ? Après tout ils étaient frères et il n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire à retrouver chez un enfant des ressemblances avec son oncle non ?

Mais, là ou Stefan ne voyait que de simples 'ressemblances ', Elena y voyait bien plus : elle y voyait un sosie. Si l'on ne regardait que le côté droit du visage du bébé, celui qui comportait l'œil bleu acier, on ne pouvait nier que c'était le portrait craché du plus âgé des deux frères. Cependant, lorsque l'on regardait uniquement le côté gauche, les ressemblances semblaient s'évanouirent et l'on ne pouvait associer que le teint halé du bébé et son nez à celui de sa mère, aucunes similitudes avec l'un des deux vampires. Bien que chacun des côtés de son visage soient très différents l'un de l'autre lorsqu'on les regardait séparément, réunis ils formaient tout de même une adorable et harmonieuse petit bouille de bébé, qui ressemblait à un angelot.

Alors que Stefan approchait une main hésitante vers la joue rondelette du nourrisson, l'infirmière revint dans la chambre, ce qui le fit sursauter et il éloigna ses doigts avant d'avoir pu frôler le visage du bébé.

-**Excusez-moi, je dois le mettre sous couveuse et le médecin souhaite l'examiner pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. C'est d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'il soit en pleine forme malgré sa naissance prématurée.**

La femme en blouse blanche scruta vivement le regard peiné d'Elena qui ne souhaitait pas se voir enlever son bébé, et celui de Stefan qui semblait être toujours dans une léthargie post-traumatique, ayant un sourire béat sur le visage depuis qu'il fixait l'enfant. Ce sourire disparut immédiatement des que l'infirmière pris avec précaution le petit être dans ses bras. Revenant soudain à la réalité, le vampire la héla alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la porte :

-**S'il vous plait, elle se retourna pour le regarder et il continua, est-ce que c'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

**-Oh ! Mr je suis désolé, personne ne vous la encore dit ! C'est un superbe petit garçon né à minuit pile dans la nuit du 12 au 13 Juin**. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, comme si elle était fière de connaître tant d'information sur le bébé tel un élève studieux qui récite son cour sans aucune faute à son professeur puis repartis vers la porte et ajouta juste avant que la porte se referme :

-**Si tout va bien, ce qui serait très étrange mais très bien, j'essaierai de persuader le médecin de vous le laisser une petit heure**.

**-Merci beaucoup**, souffla Elena en prenant la main de Stefan.

**-Mon ange, tu as vu les magnifiques yeux presque hypnotiques de notre fils !** S'extasia le jeune homme

**-Oui, des yeux vairons c'est très rares** répondit-elle simplement.

-**Il est adorable, dommage qu'ils doivent le garder sous couveuse, j'aimerai tant pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras.**

**-Bientôt tu pourras mon chéri bientôt…**

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement, sa main lâchant celle de la jeune femme afin de caresser sa joue.

**-Il faudrait lui trouver un prénom !**

**-Oh, tu as raison, je suis tellement fatigué que ça m'était sortit de la tête.**

**-Ca se comprend mon amour, ce petit diable t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures pendants des heures.**

Stefan essaya de prendre ça avec humour, bien que la récente souffrance d'Elena n'ait rien de risible mais le résultat en avait valu la peine. Le regard fascinant du bébé revenant en mémoire du vampire.

**-Oui, je ne regrette pas **!

-**Eh ! Que dirais-tu de**….il leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer qu'il réfléchissait…**Ryan ? Jack ? William ?**

Voyant le regard peu persuadé de sa petite-amie il poursuivit :

-**Je sais : Alfred!**

**-J'adore** s'exclama-t-elle en essayant d'étouffer un rire pour paraître sérieuse **Non sérieusement Stefan, il lui faudrait un prénom qui, déjà, aille bien avec son nom de famille, et évite les Robert, Roger, Gaston, Henry…**

-**Que penses-tu d'Aaron ? Ou Benjamin?**

-**J'avoue que ça me plaît assez, mais, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas le coup de foudre pour ces deux prénoms**. Il releva les yeux au ciel.

**-Je sais !** clama tout à coup le garçon, **Alexander, Jeremy, Benjamin Salvatore **! annonça-t-il théâtralement.

-**Wow ! Super, Alexander j'aime beaucoup et Alexander Salvatore ça a une certaine classe !**

-**Je pense aussi que Jeremy en deuxième prénom c'est plutôt pas mal non ? C'est joli et c'est en plus un bel hommage à ton frère.**

**-Oui tu as raison**, elle sourit enchanté, **par contre je ne suis pas convaincu par Benjamin…**

-**Tu préfère peut-être un autre prénom ? Une idée ?**

-**Bah, en fait j'ai une idée mais elle risque de ne pas trop te plaire.**

**-Dis toujours ma chérie…**

-**Je voudrai qu'il ait « Damon » en troisième prénom **déclara-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

A la vue de la mine déconfite que faisait Stefan elle regretta un peu d'avoir proposé ça.

-**hum…oui pourquoi pas ? Mais, enfin, je ne comprends pas vraiment la raison de ce choix de prénom…**

-**Premièrement parce que Damon a toujours été là pour moi, pour nous et que même si je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre, je tiens à lui. Et deuxièmement car si le bébé a Jeremy comme second prénom en hommage à mon frère pourquoi ne pas donner son troisième prénom en hommage au tien ?**

**-Tu as toujours des arguments implacables ! Si tu veux vraiment qu'il ait Damon comme troisième prénom alors je suis d'accord aussi**, approuva le jeune homme frottant avec délicatesse le bras de la jeune femme.

-**Super, alors ce sera Alexander, Jeremy, Damon Salvatore ! **décréta Elena en imitant le ton théâtrale qu'avait employé son compagnon il y'a quelques minutes.

* * *

_Un nouveau venu dans la famille Salvatore, Alexander! Mais Stefan se rendra-t-il compte que ce n'est pas son fils? Et comment réagira Damon? _

_La suite au prochain et avant-dernier chapitre..._


	16. Papa?

Stefan ne quitta pas Elena un seul instant, gardant toujours sa main imbriquée dans la sienne même lorsque la jeune femme s'endormit, elle était épuisée. Les heures passèrent et le vampire assista, immobile, au levé du jour. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel aux teintes rosâtres sur lequel donnait la chambre d'hôpital, il soupira d'aise avant de, lui aussi, s'endormir, toujours assis sur la chaise, sa tête tomba sur son épaule : il avait lutté pour rester éveillé, pour pouvoir veiller sur Elena sans la quitter des yeux ne serai-ce qu'une seconde, la fatigue et l'émotion de la journée avait pris le dessus sur le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, une douce lueur matinale avait emplis la pièce blanche et une odeur de viennoiserie mêlée à celle des produits médicaux se fit sentir. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il avait dormi trois heures, il était désormais neuf heures et les infirmières passaient dans le couloir avec les petits déjeuner. Il les entendait saluer gaiement les patients qui étaient presque rétablis, leur proposer du café rentrer en douceur dans les chambres des patients mal en points et forcer un sourire en déposant le plateau sur leur table de chevet. Bientôt une femme frappa à la porte, les bras chargé du plateau qu'elle apportait à chaque malade. Sans attendre de réponse elle entra. Dès qu'elle fut en mesure de l'apercevoir, Stefan posa un doigt sur sa bouche lui intimant de rester silencieuse après avoir désigné Elena toujours assoupis.

**-Monsieur, je pose le petit-déjeuner ici, vous lui donnerez lorsqu'elle sera réveillée.** Elle indiqua Elena de la tête avant de déposer son plateau sur la table et de poursuivre : **J'ai discuté avec le Docteur, votre fils se porte comme un charme et je l'ai convaincu de vous le laisser une petite heure, il l'apportera en personne vers 10h30.**

**-Merci** murmura Stefan en souriant.

Sa petite-amie ne fût pas longue à se réveiller puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux dix minutes après que l'infirmière ait quittée la pièce.

* * *

Comme promis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte à 10h30. Un homme aux cheveux brun encore plus en bataille que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois entra dans la chambre marchant au ralentit. Stefan reconnut de suite le Docteur Johnson malgré son air fatigué et ses cernes bien marqués : visiblement il avait été de service toute la nuit. Le médecin fit un sourire poli en remarquant qu'Elena et Stefan le fixait, puis il rougit légèrement en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du lit d'hôpital après avoir remarqué le silence pesant qui régnait depuis son arrivée.

**-Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Mlle Gilbert…**débuta l'homme en blouse blanche.

**-Oui c'est vrai, par contre vous semblez épuisé docteur Johnson…**

Comme si la remarque l'avait piqué telle une aiguille, il se releva vivement avant de remettre rapidement de l'ordre dans sa tignasse négligé qui faisait bien mauvaise impression pour un médecin.

-**Non…enfin je vous l'avoue la nuit à été longue mais je tenais absolument à m'assurer que votre enfant se portait bien **se justifia-t-il penaud.

**-Et c'est le cas ?** S'enquit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était inquiet.

-**Oh oui, c'est extraordinaire il se porte à merveille. Le nourrisson pèse 3,45 kg et mesure 48 cm, la taille et le poids d'un bébé né à terme. Et toutes ces fonctions vitales sont normales. A propos, avez-vous choisi un prénom ?**

-**Oui, il s'appelle Alexander, Jeremy, Damon Salvatore.**

-**Un bien joli nom**… dit le docteur en inspectant sa montre**. Aller je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, une infirmière va vous l'apporter dans quelques secondes : je lui avait demandé d'attendre que je la bip.**

La même infirmière qui avait apporté le petit déjeuner plutôt dans la matinée entra dans la pièce poussant une sorte de petit lit dans lequel on voyait s'agiter des bras et des jambes. Elle le poussa jusqu'au bord du lit d'Elena avant de quitter la chambre suivit de son supérieur, Mr Johnson.

-**Prend-le Stefan**, lui proposa la jeune femme après s'être redressé dans son lit.

Le vampire se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit sur roulettes. A l'intérieur, un petit bébé dans un pyjama bleu pastel s'agitait nerveusement.

-**Chut…calme toi mon bonhomme, papa est là **souffla Stefan avant d'approcher sa main de la joue du petit garçon comme il avait voulut le faire il y'a quelques heures. Sa peau était douce, un peu fraîche mais il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sous les bras du nourrisson avant de le porter avec délicatesse et de le caler maladroitement dans le creux de ses bras. Le petit gazouilla avant de fixer intensément Stefan de ses mystérieux yeux vairons. Il agitait toujours énergiquement ses petits bras comme s'il essayait de donner des coups de poings dans le torse de son porteur.

-**Donne le moi s'il te plaît mon chéri **murmura Elena en tendant ses bras vers son compagnon.

Stefan déposa le petit garçon dans les bras frêles de sa mère et, curieusement, il n'agita pu les bras mais on entendit distinctement un bruyant : **Ooooh !** Sortir de la bouche du bébé. Puis il se mit à rigoler, sans savoir pourquoi, le bébé rit quelques secondes, mais son rire était si adorable que le couple aurait voulu qu'il soit enregistré pour pouvoir se le repasser encore et encore.

**-Coucou mon bout de chou, mon magnifique petit Alexander…**

Elena fit un bisou sur la joue de son fils et celui-ci lui agrippa une mèche de cheveux qu'il ne voulut pas lâcher.

-**Aller Alexander, sois gentil avec maman ne lui arrache pas les cheveux**, plaisanta Stefan avant de retirer des minuscules doigts du bébé les cheveux bruns d'Elena que ce dernier avait enroulé autour de son doigts. Le petit fit une grimace avant de tourner la tête vers Elena, ne regardant plus Stefan, comme s'il boudait.

Le vampire passa sa main sur le crâne peu chevelu de son fils, recoiffant les quelques fins cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête.

Le couple contemplait leur fils avec amour, souriant lorsqu'il souriait, s'inquiétant lorsqu'il commençait à pleurer, rigolant lorsqu'il riait sans raisons apparentes. Puis, rapidement, alors qu'Elena avait entreprit de petits mouvements de balancier avec ses bras, Alexander ferma les paupières : au début il les rouvrait sans cesse, toutes les 15 secondes, puis à un moment il ne les rouvrit plus et s'endormit profondément.

-**Fais de beaux rêves mon lapin**…souffla Stefan en remontant un peu la couverture qui recouvrait le fragile petit corps du bébé, toujours assoupis dans les bras de sa maman.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre en grand fracas et les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaitre qui se cachait sous cette veste en cuir noir et ces bottes pour hommes tout aussi noires.

-**Elena, ça va ? Tu vas bien ?** Lâcha Damon semblant totalement paniqué.

**-Attendez Monsieur **! Criait une jeune femme rouge d'essoufflement qui semblait suivre Damon, **Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici, c'est une zone privée, réservée aux patients et à leur famille.**

**-Je m'en fiche tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si elle va bien ! **Cracha-t-il méchamment.

Une armada de personnes en blancs intervinrent pour faire sortir de la chambre cet « intrus ».

Mais, ils avaient beau essayé de le tirer par la manche et de le pousser pour qu'il sorte, le vampire resta de marbres fixant Elena de ses yeux bleus azur.

-**Tu vas bien ?** répéta-t-il comme si la voir en forme devant ses yeux ne suffisait pas.

Mais les infirmiers avaient l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de la conversation que menait Damon avec Elena et continuaient d'essayer de le persuader de sortir.

Tout à coup, Alexander se mit à pleurer, des pleurs à vous déchirer le cœur. Tout le monde se figea, se demandant bien pourquoi ce mignon bébé pleurait comme cela : bien sur il avait du être réveillé par le tapage qu'avait fait Damon, c'était « normal » qu'il pleure pour ça. Mais, ces larmes ne semblait pas être les larmes d'un bébé venant de se réveiller, non, il hurlait littéralement comme si on l'avait fait tomber par terre.

**-C'est bon laisser le**, ordonna Elena aux personnels soignant en parlant du plus âgé des vampires. Ils acquiescèrent, bien que septiques et quittèrent la chambre en lançant un regard suspect à l'homme tout en noir qui se tenait devant eux.

Stefan se leva pour prendre des bras d'Elena Alexander, mais celui-ci s'était déjà calmé, dès que les infirmiers avaient lâché Damon et quitté la pièce ces pleures avait cessés.

Elena laissa son fils au soin de Stefan puis se redressa avant d'adresser un regard anxieux au vampire qui se tenait debout à la porte.

-**Damon, qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu à l'air si affolé ?**

**-Je, je…un vieux fou que j'ai croisé dans les couloirs m'a dit que la personne de la chambre 212 était décédée cette nuit. J'ai crûs que c'était toi…**

-**Damon, il y'a plusieurs chambres 212, le bâtiment est divisé en « ailes ». Nous sommes dans la chambre 212 de l'aile nord et la personne décédée devait être dans la chambre 212 d'une autre aile **lui expliqua Stefan tout en essuyant les joues et les yeux rouges d'Alexander.

-** Comment te sens-tu **? Insista Damon pour la troisième fois faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'explication de son cadet.

**-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

**-Je, désolé de t'avoir fait peur en entrant ici comme un fou furieux.**

A ce moment là, alors que les trois protagonistes se regardaient en silence le petit garçon ronchonna en tendant les bras vers sa maman, se tortillant comme un asticot dans les bras de Stefan.

Elena reporta son attention sur le bébé et le prit avec douceur. Elle le posa sur son ventre et lui tendit son doigt qu'il saisit instantanément, l'agitant de haut en bas en riant.

-**C'est…un garçon ou une fille **? demanda Damon à demi-voix, il s'approcha de quelques pas, mais se stoppa au niveau de Stefan, comme si la chaise ou était assis son frère délimitait une frontière infranchissable pour lui, une frontière qui séparait la petit famille heureuse de l'horrible frère diabolique impulsif et imprévisible qu'il était.

**-C'est un petit garçon** l'informa Elena, **nous l'avons appelé Alexander**.

**-Joli nom…**

**-Alexander, Jeremy, Damon Salvatore **précisa Elena en voyant le peu d'intérêt que portait le vampire au bébé.

**-Damon ! Il a Damon comme troisième prénom ?**

**-Oui, je tenais à ce qu'il porte ton prénom !**

Elena et Damon s'échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu qu'eux seul pouvait comprendre

.** - Euh…Merci **souffla le jeune homme tout en noir.

Le nourrisson s'agita de nouveau, tendant cette fois-ci les bras vers Stefan en pignant.

-**Tu ne tiens pas en place mon chéri **murmura Elena au petit bébé. Elle voulut le reposer dans les bras de Stefan mais il gémit de plus belle continuant de tendre les bras. Elle comprit alors que ce n'était pas par Stefan qu'il souhaitait être porter, mais par Damon poster juste derrière Stefan.

-**Mon bébé, tu veux que ce soit tonton Damon qui te prenne **chuchota-elle à l'oreille d'Alexander.

Bien sur elle n'attendait pas de réponses mais le petit garçon fit un grand sourire avant de tendre à nouveau les bras vers son « oncle ».

Damon s'approcha à pas prudent et arriver à hauteur du lit, alors qu'Elena lui tendait le bébé, il se recula un peu en levant les mains.

-**Euh…j'ai jamais porté de bébé moi, je ne sais pas m'y prendre… je pourrai le blesser.**

Alexander ronchonna en secouant ses bras et ses pieds encore plus fort.

-**Je te fais confiance, Damon, nous te faisons confiance et apparemment Alexander aussi**.

Il prit le nourrisson dans ses mains malhabiles, le tenant à la verticale à hauteur de sa tête, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis il l'allongea dans son bras gauche, prenant garde à ce que sa tête soit bien soutenue : on avait du mal à croire qu'il n'est jamais porté de bébé. Et le petit garçon souriait, regardant la tête de Damon avec ses grands yeux malicieux.

-**Il est…très mignon **déclara Damon en fixant les yeux du bébé comme hypnotisé.

Le petit leva ses mains vers le visage du vampire, qui baissa la tête. Il se saisit d'une mèche de cheveux bruns et tira dessus avant de balancer sa main d'avant en arrière en riant.

Stefan observait la scène, un peu jaloux. Son fils n'était pas comme ça avec lui, il se contentait de ne pas bouger ou alors d'agiter nerveusement les bras alors qu'avec Elena et curieusement avec Damon il riait, agrippait leur cheveux… Il l'avait porté plusieurs minutes et le bébé n'avait fait que rester immobile à le regarder avec ses fascinants yeux vairons alors qu'en seulement quelques secondes dans les bras de Damon Alexander avait rit, gazouiller, attraper ses cheveux, tint son doigt…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Damon et Alexander sursautèrent en même temps, Damon n'était pas du genre à être surpris mais il était tellement concentré sur le bébé qu'il portait qu'il s'était laissé surprendre. Les deux vampires reconnurent la secrétaire qui avait été de service toute la nuit et qui s'était inquiéter de les voir figer et mort d'inquiétude dans la salle d'attente.

-**Excusez moi de vous déranger, je suis Mlle Sullivan, la secrétaire, je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien et si votre amie aussi. Vous étiez si inquiet cette nuit.**

**-Merci d'être passé Mlle, nous allons bien et Elena aussi **affirma Stefan en souriant.

-**Voilà donc le petit chenapan qui vous à causé autant de soucis** déclara-t-elle en désignant le bébé porté par Damon. Celui-ci inclina les bras pour laisser voir la petite bouille d'ange du garçonnet.

**-Il est adorable et il a vraiment une ressemblance avec son papa** dit-elle en regardant Damon.

-**Euh…je ne suis pas le père juste l'oncle** la corrigea-t-il.

**-Oh, désolé en tout cas il a vraiment des ressemblances avec vous, ses yeux, sa bouche… Enfin je vais devoir y aller c'est la fin de mon service je tenais juste à prendre de vos nouvelles.**

**-Merci c'est gentil de votre part** lâcha Stefan d'un ton plat.

Damon posa les yeux sur la bouche du bébé qui comme par hasard arborait un charmant sourire…un sourire qui lui rappelait tant le sien et ses yeux, l'œil bleu était la copie conforme de son œil à lui ! C'était son fils, son bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras…son propre sang coulait dans ses veines…

**-Il faut que je parte….tout de suite**

Damon jeta presque le bébé dans les bras d'Elena avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse sans même un au revoir. Il paraissait bouleversé.

-**Elena, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle **déclara Stefan d'un ton posé. Elle paraissait ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion alors il poursuivit : **Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Damon ? Est-ce qu'Alexander est vraiment mon fils ?**

Elle donna le nourrisson à Stefan qui alla le reposer dans son berceau avait de débuter :

-**Stefan, je ne vais pas te mentir… j'espérais secrètement que tu ne remarques rien mais… **Sa voix se fit chevrotante. **Alexander…n'est pas ton fils.**

Elle expliqua tout à son vampire, de sa demande au docteur Cullen jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats des tests, de ce fameux gène que Damon avait et pas Stefan… Il l'écouta attentif sans un mot.

-**Je sais que je n'aurai pas dut mais il a tellement insisté et tu n'étais pas là, je pensais que nous serions heureux que personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Alors oui, j'ai couché avec Damon et oui Alexander est son fils mais je t'aime Stefan, je t'aime et j'espère que tu pourras aimer Alex comme si c'était ton propre fils, que tu pourras me pardonner.**

Stefan, la tête baissée, semblait réfléchir intensément puis il répondit :

-**Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu aurais dut m'en parler ! Au lieu de faire tout dans mon dos et de coucher avec mon frère sur un coup de tête ! **Il haussa la voix.

**-Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu m'aurais dit : « Va s'y Elena va coucher avec Damon et reviens dans le lit le lendemain matin comme si de rien n'était » ou au contraire tu me l'aurais interdit et ça ne nous aurait avancé à rien ?**

**-Non mais…mais on aurait trouvé une solution ensemble, dans un couple on ne doit rien se cacher.**

-**Je sais que je n'aurais pas dût, je le sais ! Et si je te l'ai caché c'était pour éviter ce genre de discussions. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille…**

Comme pour rappeler sa présence, Alexander gémit en se tortillant comme lorsqu'il voulait être porté, Stefan vint le prendre dans ses bras en lui jetant un regard amer mais qui se radoucit malgré tout.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas… Désolé de m'être emporté mais…**

Le petit agrippa les cheveux châtains de Stefan et les tira dans tous les sens comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère et avec Damon, il sourit.

-**Stefan je t'aime et…et j'aime Alexander quand je le regarde c'est toi que je vois ! Peu importe qui est son père biologique, son vrai père c'est celui qui lui donne tout son amour et si tu décide de faire ça : de rester et de l'aimer alors ce sera toi son père envers et contre toutes les ressemblances et liens du sang.**

Le vampire fit un bisou sur la joue du petit garçon avant de se lever et d'embrasser amoureusement Elena.

-**Je t'aime Elena, et j'aime déjà Alexander… je te pardonne **souffla-t-il.

Elena se décala du lit pour laisser une petite place à Stefan qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Il plaça Alexander entre eux deux et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, enlacer tous les trois, heureux.

* * *

_Prochain et dernier chapitre poster très bientôt comme toujours...:)_


	17. Cher journal

**Vendredi 13 Juin 1 h08 Journal d'Elena Gilbert**

_Cher Journal, à la vue de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui te recouvre j'en déduit que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas ouvert…bien trop longtemps mais le temps pour écrire m'a beaucoup manqué. Pour résumé : nous sommes le vendredi 13 Juin, il est 1 h08 et j'ai réussi à m'éclipser du salon et à me faufiler dans notre chambre pour te compléter, une soudaine envie d'écrire et je te savais toujours bien caché sous la dix-huitième latte du plancher en partant de la droite. Tout le monde est encore en bas, j'entends Jenna, Alaric, Caroline et Bonnie discuter joyeusement autour de la cheminée alors que Stefan s'affaire à ranger toute la vaisselle : aujourd'hui nous avons fêté les 6 ans d'Alexander. Et là, j'entends cette petite crapule courir après…Damon ! Il fait tellement de bruit que je ne peux pas ne pas l'entendre._

* * *

_Je reviens écrire après avoir été jeté un coup d'œil du haut de l'escalier, Damon a « volé » le tout nouveau ballon de foot d'Alex et s'amuse à jongler avec et bien sûr mon fils veut le récupérer alors voilà que la course poursuite est lancée, il a beau être 1 :00 du matin Alex et Damon ont toujours la forme alors que j'entends Stefan mettre en garde son frère et son fils de prendre garde à ne pas casser quelque chose._

_-**Damon, Alexander ! Faites attention ! Alex si tu casses quelque chose maman va rouspéter**._

_**-Mais papa**…ronchonna le petit garçon, **c'est Damon qui à la balle et il ne veut pas me la rendre, s'il y'a quelque chose de casser ce sera de sa faute **!_

**_-Damon, arrête de te conduire comme un gamin…_**

_**-Bien dit papa ! Damon arrête de te conduire comme un gamin **! Répéta fièrement le garçonnet en imitant le ton de son père, ce dernier rit en continuant de mettre les assiettes dans l'évier._

_A propos de Stefan : il m'a pardonné pour la nuit avec Damon et il a été jusqu'à présent un père formidable. Il était là pour les premiers mots d'Alexander, pour sa première journée à l'école… Même si il fait souvent le père sévère Alex sait très bien qu'il ne sera jamais puni, il suffit que Stefan croise le regard de son fils pour qu'il lui cède tout, même si après il nie qu'il le gâte et dit que c'est moi qui est trop laxiste... Il est toujours un parfait exemple pour le petit qui ne manque pas de se vanter auprès de ses camarades d'avoir le père : le plus grand du monde, le plus rapide du monde, le plus fort du monde…_

_A propos de Damon : Après qu'il ait quitté la chambre d'hôpital totalement bouleversé, je ne l'ai pas revu avant 2 ans. Il avait juste laissé une lettre sur mon lit : « Elena, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester c'est trop dur. Ce petit, c'est ton portrait craché, notre portrait craché et rien que de le voir dans les bras de Stefan me donne des envies de meurtres. Je l'ai porté, il m'a agrippé les cheveux, m'a sourit et j'ai ressentis des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant. Je ne reviendrai certainement jamais, sache que je t'aimerai toujours et que je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à toi et à Alexander. »_

_Et un jour, 2 ans plus tard le vampire imprévisible qu'il est c'est pointé au manoir prétextant avoir quelques affaires à prendre, selon lui il ne devait rester qu'une journée. Et cette journée c'est transformée en semaines, puis en mois et en années et Damon n'est jamais reparti. Lorsqu'il a revu Alexander, dans son trotteur en train de galoper dans la pension en gazouillant des mots inintelligibles, et lorsque le petit c'est tourner vers lui et c'est approcher du jeune homme en souriant, ce sourire calqué du sourire du vampire et quand le bambin a distinctement prononcé « Damon » en tendant les bras vers l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa naissance, ce dernier n'avait pas eut le courage de partir. Je me souviens, à ce moment là j'étais dans la cuisine à faire chauffer le biberon d'Alex quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée, j'ai entendu Alexander crié « Damon » comme s'il était fou de joie de le revoir, je me demandais d'ailleurs comme il connaissait son prénom. Damon avait écarquillé les yeux et, après avoir posé son sac, il avait prit avec prudence le petit dans ses bras. Et le petit garçon s'était blotti dans ses bras comme s'il connaissait Damon depuis toujours. Comment repartir quand un petit bonhomme de 2 ans vous suit à la trace et veut que vous lui racontiez une histoire avant qu'il s'endorme alors qu'il ne vous à vue qu'un jour dans toute sa jeune vie ? C'est certainement une des questions que c'est posé Damon…_

_Depuis, le vampire a toujours été présent pour Alexander, toujours. Il s'est comporté comme un « oncle » exemplaire…enfin presque car Damon n'a jamais vraiment su montrer l'exemple. Il est toujours le premier pour lui apprendre les pires bêtises, farces et autres grossièretés … On se demande même parfois qui est le plus gamin des deux, et rien que le vol du ballon de ce soir le prouve : Damon à l'âge mental d'un gosse de 6 ans et ça doit être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Mais, il a aussi toujours veillé sur lui : il suffisait que le petit se fasse une égratignure pour que Damon l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures, si sa maîtresse avait le malheur de lui mettre une punition Damon disait vouloir se déplacer en personne pour « arracher la tête de cette sale pin bêche qui OSE punir Alexander ! » Heureusement que Stefan est toujours là pour le retenir sinon je crois bien que la moitié des professeurs de Mystic Falls aurait déjà été tués._

_A vrai dire, depuis qu'Alexander est né Damon à changé, quand il est avec le petit ce n'est plus le même : il peut passer des heures à jouer avec des petites voitures, à lui raconter des histoires (qu'il invente lui-même, histoire dans lesquels le héro s'appelle Damon Salvatore un beau chevalier sur son cheval blanc qui ne se sépare jamais de son serviteur, le nain moche et vieux Stefan. Des histoires plus insolites les une que les autres mais qui font tellement rire le petit garçon qui ne sans lasse jamais), il l'aide pour ses devoirs (bien que ce soit plus souvent Stefan et moi qui l'aidions étant donné que Damon n'a jamais été très patient pour expliquer des choses…) Alexander l'adore littéralement, bien sur il aime Stefan aussi mais il n'entretient pas du tout la même relation avec Damon…c'est difficile à expliquer Damon est plus comme un grand frère pour Alex alors que Stefan représente la figure paternel._

_A propos d'Alexander : Pour le décrire physiquement c'est un petit garçon brun, les cheveux coupé assez court légèrement bouclés. Il a toujours ses fascinant yeux vairons, son œil bleu azur est la copie conforme de l'œil de Damon alors que l'œil couleur jade à quelques lointaines ressemblances avec ceux de Stefan. Il a toujours un teint légèrement halé, comme le mien, un visage rond, un peu ovale et un sourire qui fera certainement tombé les filles plus tard on reconnait bien le fameux sourire charmeur de Damon… Jenna et Alaric disent qu'il à exactement le même nez que moi, personnellement j'ai du mal à voir les ressemblances ce qui me frappe le plus ce sont ses yeux qui cache toujours une petite étincelle, un regard sournois même quand il est parfaitement calme. C'est un petit bonhomme épais comme une brindille bien qu'il soit très gourmand, il est aussi assez grand pour son âge mais sa taille risque de vite changée étant donné qu'il a une croissance assez « particulière ». En fait, le mélange humain/vampire à donné quelques chose d'assez étrange : Alexander peut par exemple grandir de 5 cm en une seule nuit puis ne pas grandir pendant 1 ans et demi, ce sont des sortes de poussées de croissances, comme si sont corps se figeait pendant 1 an et soudainement reprenait sa croissance à vitesse rapide, un autre exemple ses cheveux peuvent des fois poussée extrêmement vite si bien qu'il lui tomberont sur les épaules en quelques jours seulement alors que des fois ils ne repousseront pas avant 8 mois…_

_Niveau caractère, il peut passer de petit diable à angelot en un claquement de doigt. Il est très malin et c'est parfaitement comment manipulé les gens, d'ailleurs il suffit qu'il fasse son regard de chien battu à Jenna pour qu'elle lui pardonne d'avoir pris un cookie qui sortait du four alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il est également très intelligent, premier de sa classe il savait lire à 4 ans. Mais il est très capricieux et assez égoïste, il se fait souvent punir à cause de ça d'ailleurs, à l'école il ne veut jamais prêter ses jouets… C'est une vrai petit boule d'énergie, toujours a sauté partout, à courir, à jouer et il s'obstine à vouloir faire la course contre Damon persuadé qu'il peut le battre… Il est têtu comme une mule et quand il a quelque chose en tête impossible de l'en démordre (Stefan me dit souvent qu'il à hérité cela de moi bien que Damon est lui aussi très têtu) Mais, malgré son trop plein d'énergie, il peut parfois tomber d'un seul coup et s'endormir en quelques secondes alors qu'il y'a 2 minutes il courait dans le jardin. C'est aussi un vrai petit gourmand, bien qu'il n'aime pas trop les bonbons il pourrait dévaliser une boulangerie : les gâteaux et le chocolat ne font pas long feu dans les placards de la maison. Mais il peut être aussi très généreux et gentil quand il connaît les gens, un peut trop naïfs des fois… il suffit que Damon lui dise que le soleil est vert quand il est 5h00 du matin pour que le petit garçon ne dorme pas de la nuit afin d'être sur que c'est vrai…_

_Sinon Alexander est un petit garçon humain presque normal… : Il n'a pas besoin de boire du sang et n'en à jamais bu, il trouve cela dégoutant mais il a tout de même des crocs ! Ses crocs et ses veines apparaissent lorsqu'il est très en colère ou qu'il est contrarié mais ils sont beaucoup moins voyant que ceux de Stefan et Damon et ils peuvent facilement passés inaperçu. Alexander n'a pas ses sens décuplés : il cour très vite, mais aussi vite qu'un petit garçon de son âge puisse courir, il voit très bien et entend très bien mais tout cela reste dans le cadre de la « normalité ». Il peut être blessé par n'importe quelle objet, comme un humain, et ne cicatrise par un quelques secondes juste un peu plus vite que la normale (exemple si un autre enfant normal s'égratigne le genou il mettra peut-être deux semaines avant que la croute disparaisse, pour Alexander ça ne prendra qu'une semaine) La verveine ne l'atteint pas autant que les autres vampires mais il a des plaques rouges qui le gratte lorsqu'elle touche sa peau et un mal de tête si jamais il en avale ou si il en ait entouré. Il peut aussi hypnotiser les gens, c'est le seul « pouvoir » vampirique qu'il ait mais cela ne marche pas aussi bien que lorsqu'un vampire le fait : il peut hypnotiser quelqu'un en le regardant dans les yeux pour l'obliger à faire quelque chose, mais au bout d'une heure l'hypnose ne fonctionnera plus et la personne ne sera plus sous les ordres d'Alex. Il adore se servir de se pouvoir mais Stefan et moi lui avons interdit._

_Nous avons dit à Alex que son vrai père était Damon lorsqu'il avait 5 ans et il l'a très bien pris. Mais, même si il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Damon il l'appelle toujours tonton et le seul qui a le droit d'être appelé Papa c'est Stefan. Alexander à même dit à Stefan: «** Même si c'est Damon mon vrai papa je m'en fiche parce que mon papa que j'aime c'est toi et tu seras toujours mon papa rien qu'a moi même si j'aime beaucoup tonton Damon ! En fait j'ai de la chance parce que j'ai deux super papas ! **»_

_Et à propos de moi : J'ai maintenant 26 ans et je suis toujours humaine : j'ai décidé avec Stefan de rester mortelle jusqu'aux 10 ans d'Alex afin de garder un certain équilibre dans la famille qu'il n'est pas deux parents totalement vampires. Stefan à accepter le marché et me transformera donc dans 4 ans. Désormais je n'ai plus aucuns doutes sur ma transformation, pour moi elle est toute à fait normale et suis le court naturel des choses. Je suis désormais une femme comblée : j'ai un compagnon vampire qui m'aime et que j'aime plus que tout au monde, un fils adorable et…Damon toujours aussi mauvais et diabolique ? Peut-être pas mais Damon restera toujours Damon, Damon est ses sourires charmeurs, Damon et ses clins d'œil plein de sous-entendus…_

_Cher Journal je crois que j'ai bien assez écrit pour ce soir, on commence à s'agiter en bas et j'en déduis que Damon à certainement fais des dégâts avec le ballon d'Alex mais ça ne m'étonne pas, pour faire des dégâts il à toujours été très doué._

* * *

Elena referma son journal intime avant de le glisser sous la dix-huitième latte du plancher.

En rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille : la fenêtre du salon était cassée et Damon levait les mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'il était innocent. Alors qu'elle se rasseyait aux côtés de Bonnie sur le sofa (Bonnie, Caroline Jenna et Alaric était venu fêter l'anniversaire d'Alex) Alexander se précipita vers elle en boudant :

-**Maman ! Maman, Damon a cassé la fenêtre avec mon ballon et papa lui avait dit de faire attention et maintenant mon ballon est crevé à cause des bouts de verres**.

**-Damon tu aurais pu faire attention… **le réprimanda Elena en retenant un sourire alors que le vampire faisait une moue comme s'il était triste.

-**Désolé maman c'est Alexander qui ma poussé et le ballon à volé dans la fenêtre **! fit Damon en prenant une voix enfantine et en faisant semblant de pleurer.

-**C'est pas grave Alex, je t'en rachèterai un autre encore plus beau **le consola Stefan en s'asseyant à côté d'Elena en prenant son fils sur ses genoux.

**-Aller photo de famille **s'exclama Caroline en sortant un appareil photo de son sac, **asseyez vous tous sur le canapé !**

Tout le monde prit place sur le sofa, Elena et Stefan de chaque côté d'Alexander, Jenna et Alaric se tenant la main à la droite d'Elena, Bonnie du côté de Stefan laissant une place à Caroline pour que celle-ci puisse la rejoindre après avoir enclenché le retardateur et Damon nonchalamment assis sur le dossier du canapé au dessus de son « neveu ».

**-Chease !**

Et voilà un souvenir inoubliable dans la boite, une superbe photo qui trônera certainement au-dessus de la cheminée. Stefan embrassa tendrement Elena alors qu'Alexander fit la grimace en geignant : Pouah vous êtes dégoutant vous pourriez attendre que je sois partie d'entre vous deux.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur alors que Damon tapa dans la main du petit garçon

**-Tu as toute à fait raison petit chenapan, aller viens laissons les tourtereaux se bécoter, je dois avoir un autre ballon de foot quelque part à la cave**

**-Super ! Merci tonton Damon.**

Les deux garçons filèrent à la cave alors que Stefan embrassa Elena à nouveau :

**-Alors tu es heureuse ?**

-**C'est le paradis, tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.**

FIN !

* * *

_Et voilà c'est la fin de ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la fin ou autre... J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en avez prit autant à la lire, merci à tous et à Bientôt pour de nouvelles fic! _


End file.
